What If They Met Before?
by baileybeagle
Summary: What if Kensi and Marty met almost two years before? Before NCIS and LAPD joined together to solve the Danny Zuna case?
1. Meeting Each Other

**NCIS: LOS ANGELES**

**WHAT IF THEY MET BEFORE...?**

**Disclaimer: **

**NCIS: Los Angeles and characters do not belong to me.**

**SUMMARY:**

**What if Kensi and Marty met almost two years before…before NCIS and LAPD joined to solve the Danny Zuna case?**

**WARNING: M RATED...**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **

**Had this story posted a few months ago and then ran out of ideas on how to continue it. So now, it is back...**

**I love reading your ideas and reviews for what can happen. **

**CHAPTER 1: MEETING EACH OTHER...**

**THE BEACH...**

It was a beautiful Saturday morning and Kensi was jogging down the beach. Without a warning, she ran into a man with shaggy blonde hair.

They fell to the ground and she fell on top of him.

"Hey, never thought of this idea, when meeting someone hot." He quipped with a grin  
at her as she got up.

"Sorry." She said and started to take off again.

"Wait, I didn't get your name." Marty said, before she could take off again and she turned back to face him.

"Kensi," Was all she said. "I'm Marty. Do you want to grab a bite to eat or just go out sometime?" Marty inquired and she looked at him for a moment, considering his offer.

'With his blue eyes and shaggy blonde hair...he wasn't that bad looking and it was only one date...

What could it hurt?'

"Sure, how about I meet you here tonight?" She suggested and he nodded his head in agreement. "We can meet here and have a picnic on the beach." He told her and this time it was her turn to nod her head in agreement.

"All right, I'll see you then...bye!" She called and began to run again.

Marty Deeks kept watching her as she ran and wondered if that had really just happened.

'He could get just about any women to go on a date with him...

So why did this date feel different?'

**MEANWHILE WITH KENSI...**

Kensi had started to run, looking back once she saw a smile on his face.

'What just happened? Did she actually agree to a date with that man?

Sure, she was famous for her first date rule.

So why was it when she agreed to a date with, Marty...Did it feel different from any other date?'

After a few minutes she headed home, once she got home she turned on the water to the shower and just stood under it for a long time.

The day seemed to drag by and she began to wonder about the man she had literally run into.

She tried everything through the afternoon to make the day go faster.

Reading, but that did not last long...

TV did not seem to distract her either...

Nothing worked, because her mind always went back to the date she agreed to for that night.

**DEEKS...**

Every since that women...Kensi...had run into him this morning and actually agreed to a date with him.

After she was gone, the day seemed to drag by for Marty.

A few hours ago, he had gotten home and jumped in the shower, letting the water hit him for a long time.

He could not seem to get her off his mind. He had a feeling she was different from any other women he had ever met.

Finally, after the water started to turn cold, he got out of the shower and dried off.

Then finding something to wear, he went to the store to find stuff for the picnic.

After preparing for the date, he still had a few hours and tried to think of ways to pass the time.

The minutes and hours seemed to tick by slowly.

Then it was finally time to pull the stuff out of the fridge and get everything together for the picnic.

Marty grabbed the picnic basket, his keys, cell phone and jacket...he was finally on his way.

**KENSI...**

Kensi looked at the time and realized it was time to meet...Marty...the man she had run into at this morning at the beach.

She grabbed a box of Twinkies, because she was not sure if he would bring dessert or not.

Then grabbed her jacket, cell phone and keys...finally heading out the door.

**DEEKS...**

**THE BEACH...**

Marty made it to the beach and it was actually a surprise that he was early.

He had been sitting on the hood of his car, wondering if she would actually come, when a car pulled up beside his.

"Hey, Kensi," He greeted her, as he got off the hood of his car.

Then reaching into the passenger's side of his car, he retrieved the picnic basket and a blanket.

He noticed as she got out of her car she had a box of Twinkies...he would have to ask her about that.

For a few minutes, they walked in silence on the beach...then finally came to a stop.

**KENSI...**

She could feel him watching her as she laid out the blanket on the sand, but when she looked up...he seemed busy taking the food out of the basket.

"Why did you bring the Twinkies?" He asked her and looked curious. "I didn't know if you thought of dessert...so I decided to bring something." Kensi told him with a shrug.

"You call Twinkies a desert?" He joked with a laugh. "What better dessert is there?" Kensi asked and she noticed he stopped whatever he was going to say.

After that for a long, they just talked about little things...

He told her, how he liked to surf when the weather was right and some other things he liked, they talked a little about their jobs...

He said he was a detective, she told him she was in Law Enforcement as well. Never mentioning that she worked for NCIS, they spoke little of their past.

He did not tell her about his dad or what he had been through and she could not seem to talk about her past either.

They had been at the beach two hours just talking and the food was now long since gone.

After the sunset, it seemed neither of them wanted the night to end...

So after a while she invited him back to her house not entirely sure why.

**KENSI'S HOUSE...**

She unlocked the door and stepped inside with him right behind her.

"Did someone rob you? Or did a tornado hit the inside of your house?" He quipped and she looked at him. "No, it always looks like this." She said in response to his joke.

She went into the kitchen returning with a couple of beers.

Handing him one, they both sat down on the couch. It seemed they sat there for a long time in silence. Their beers soon ended up on the coffee table.

When she realized he was closer then she had thought, she turned to him with the intention of telling him to back off, but when she looked at him...

Their faces were only inches apart and a thought came into her mind...

'What would it be like to kiss him?' Kensi thought, as she looked at his lips and then up at his eyes.

She noticed his eyes were a darker blue then she had seen since she had met him.

Just a little more and she would know what his lips felt like on hers, Marty saw her look at his lips and felt himself lick his lips…then she looked back into his eyes and it made him wonder what it would be like to feel her lips on his.

Neither of them knew they were both thinking almost the same thing and then it happened...

Their lips met and sparks seemed to fly.

Part of it had to be because of the beers...right, the kiss became more heated and demanding, somehow they made their way to her room.

She was taking off his shirt and the rest of their clothes quickly followed.

His lips left hers as he made his way down the side of her neck...stopping at her pulse point and she moaned.

One his hands began to trail lightly over her body until it was between her legs and he slipped one finger inside of her...then two.

As his other hand began fondling her breast, Kensi's wove her fingers into his hair and bucked against his hand, she moaned and yelled in pleasure.

Then he pulled away and for a moment, she thought it was over and he was done, until she felt him inside her.

What seemed like hours went by and it had been incredible for both of them.

Soon they were lying side by side exhausted and falling asleep, when he complained about sleeping on the left side of her bed...

Kensi reminded him it was her house and her bed.

It was not long after that...that sleep took them both.


	2. I Can't Get You Off My Mind

**NCIS: LOS ANGELES**

**WHAT IF THEY MET BEFORE...?**

**Disclaimer: **

**NCIS: Los Angeles and characters do not belong to me.**

**SUMMARY:**

**What if Kensi and Marty met almost two years before…before NCIS and LAPD joined to solve the Danny Zuna case?**

**WARNING: M RATED...**

**CHAPTER 2: I CAN'T GET YOU OFF MY MIND...**

**A MONTH & A HALF-LATER...**

It had now been a month and a half from the day that Marty Deeks and Kensi Blye had their date...

_**FLASHBACK ***_

_**Kensi had woken up the next morning and at first, she thought it had been a dream, the date with the surfer; Marty had not been real,**_

_**She rolled over facing the left side of the bed and was surprised to see he was still there.**_

_**Still asleep and she noticed something else...he nose was twitching.**_

_**A blonde, shaggy haired man with a twitching nose…she thought again **_

'_**That he wasn't that bad looking', but she knew it would never last. **_

_**Because he too would leave her,**_

_**Just as her Jack, a man she had almost been married to had done. **_

_**Just like when her father had died...**_

_**They all seemed to leave her in the end. **_

_**She could not see this surfer again and risk him leaving her to. **_

_**"What are you thinking about? The fact that you can't get enough of my handsome self," Marty cracked.**_

_**She was startled to realize he was awake and she had not even noticed that he had woken up. **_

_**"Did you just call yourself handsome?" Kensi asked raising an eyebrow and he nodded with a grin.**_

_**It was not long after that Marty got up and she thought he was going to leave. He got dressed and once he left the room, she got out of bed and got dressed. **_

_**She heard him rummaging around in her kitchen.**_

_**When she walked into the kitchen, **_**h**_**e had started some coffee and it looked like he was making pancakes. **_

_**After a breakfast was cooked, she sat down on the couch and he placed a plate of pancakes on the coffee table in front of her. **_

_**Before sitting down on the other end of the couch and setting another plate of pancakes down in front of him. **_

_**It was half an hour later when he found all of his things and she watched him front the door as he walked to his car.**_

_**She saw him look back at her with a grin, before getting climbing into his car and driving away.**_

_**She was glad it was Sunday, but not matter what Kensi tried to do...**_

_**She could not get her mind off the date with Marty...the Surfer.**_

_*** END FLASHBACK**_

**PRESENT...**

**KENSI...**

Kensi walked into The Mission and sat down at her desk.

She had that dream again last night...

The dream about her date from a month and a half ago with that surfer...Though it had been a month and a half, it was something she just could not forget.

"You okay, Kensi?" Callen asked.

Looking up from her desk, Kensi looked around...

Not only was Callen looking at her, but Sam as well.

"I'm fine." Kensi told them as she opened the box of donuts she had brought.

It was clear Sam and Callen did not believe here, but no one pushed the issue.

**DEEKS...**

Deeks was sitting at his desk, trying to ignore the other cops talking about him. They were not bothering to keep their voices low...but Deeks was used to it.

Just a little while ago, Bates had called Deeks into his office and told him about another undercover assignment.

Now Deeks was trying to go over all the information he needed for the case, but his thoughts kept drifting back to a month and a half ago.

The date he had with the women who had literally run into him on the beach.

He still dreamed about that date and wondered why it had stuck out in his mind.

Maybe it had been her miss-matched eyes that made him remember her. He did not know why, but it was starting to drive him crazy.

He remembered getting to his car and looking back to her house...she had still been standing in the doorway watching him.

He had smiled and waved at her before getting in his car.

Deeks shook his head to clear his thoughts of the women.

He knew when he met her there was something special about her and not just her looks...but he knew he would never see her again and just forget about her.

'Yeah right...easier said than done.' Deeks thought.

**KENSI...**

Kensi had been at her desk only half an hour, when she felt it again and getting up she ran to the bathroom.

She made it into the stall just in time, heaving the contents of her breakfast into the toilet.

This had been happening several times a day for the past several weeks now. She knew what it could be, but she did not want to believe it was possible.

Kensi tried to; remember that night with the surfer she had slept with...

He would be the only possibility.

They had been so caught up in the moment and he had not used a condom, but she had been on the pill.

She knew that any types of birth control fail and she could get pregnant.

'She could be pregnant right now!'

She would have to take a pregnancy test to find out.

The thought of being pregnant was scaring the hell out of her and she leaned over the toilet...once again heaving what was left in her stomach into the toilet.


	3. Finding Out For Sure

**NCIS: LOS ANGELES...**

**WHAT IF THEY MET BEFORE****?**

**Disclaimer****:**

**NCIS: Los Angeles and characters do not belong to me****.**

**SUMMARY****:**

**What if Kensi and Marty met almost two years before…before NCIS and LAPD joined to solve the Danny Zuna case****?**

**CHAPTER 3: FINDING OUT FOR SURE****...**

**KENSI****...**

_**FLASHBACK **__*****_

_**KENSI'S HOUSE**__**...**_

_**It had been two days now**__**...**_

_**Two days since Callen asked if Kensi was okay**__**...**_

_**Two days since it had marked the month and a half from the day, she slept with the surfer**__**.**_

_**She had tried everything to forget him, but nothing was working**__**.**___

_**That same day Kensi had decided on the way home from work to buy a home pregnancy test**__**.**___

_**She had selected a box with two tests in it and the test had been sitting in her bathroom since**__**...**_

_**She had been meaning to take the damn test, but at the same time**__**...**_

_**She was scared of what the results would be and there was not much that scared, Special Agent Kensi Marie Blye**__**.**___

_**This morning she had gotten up and forced herself to do the test. She did them both and it seemed forever before she saw the results**__**...**_

_**The first one**__**...**_

_**'**__**Crap! False positive...right**__**,'**_

_**Her eyes fell on the second test**__**...**_

_**Both test were positive...she was more than likely pregnant, but would have to make an appointment with a doctor to be sure**__**.**___

_**She knew though...the doctor's appointment would give the third positive result**__**.**_

_*** **__**END FLASHBACK**_

Kensi had taken both home pregnancy test and it was another two days before she finally went to see the doctor.

Getting the answer, she had been afraid of...

Kensi Marie Blye was now a little more than seven weeks.

Kensi had talked to Hetty and Hetty had restricted her to desk duty until after the baby was born.

Callen and Sam had been a little shocked when they found out.

She knew she should find that surfer she had a date with...Marty?

He needed to know, but something else that scared her...

There had been something there when she met him and she did not want to see him again.

Because if she did, she knew what would happen...

Eventually he would leave her and she would have to raise this baby by herself.

There was also the fact that he would never believe the child was his.

In the end, she decided she would not try to contact ever again...

Kensi decided it was for the best.

It had been just a one-night stand...that is all, then why was it when she made the decision to never contact him again...did she feel as though her heart was being shattered?

He had been a stranger...someone she did not even know, but she now had to think about the baby and how her life was about to change.

Callen, Sam and Hetty would be there to help her.

**DEEKS****...**

Marty was working undercover and he could have sworn the other day that he had seen her again...

The woman with miss-matched eyes that had a date with a month and a half ago, he had wanted to call out to her or go over and see if she remembered him, but he was undercover.

He had thought about her a lot and had a few times come close to contacting her again, but something always stopped him...

Just because she agreed to one date with him...did not mean she would want anything to do with him ever again.

He never even understood why she went out with him in the first place.

They had fun that night and there was definitely something between them...he knew it would never last.

He just had not been ready to take that risk of getting hurt, so he took the cowardly way out and walked away thinking it was for the best.

It had not been for the best though... not for him anyway.

He had told Ray about her, when Ray suggested that Marty should look for her and tell her how he felt...

Marty had responded,

'It was just one night with a woman he would never see again.'


	4. Almost Two Years Later

**NCIS: LOS ANGELES...**

**WHAT IF THEY MET BEFORE?**

**Disclaimer****:**

**NCIS: Los Angeles and characters do not belong to me****.**

**A LOT OF THIS CHAPTER IS FROM THE EPISODE OF **

**HAND TO HAND **

**THAT PART DOES NOT BELONG TO ME...**

**SUMMARY****:**

**What if Kensi and Marty met almost two years before…before NCIS and LAPD joined to solve the Danny Zuna case****?**

**CHAPTER 4: ALMOST TWO YEARS LATER...**

**APRIL 2010...**

It had been almost two years now, since Kensi and Marty had last seen each other.

**MARTY...**

Marty was busy at the LAPD with his undercover work. Eventually he moved on dating many women, but sometimes he would think of that one date and wonder why he was thinking of it...when he knew there was a chance he would never see her again.

**IN THE MEANTIME...**

Kensi was busy between work and taking care of Megan Donalda Blye who was just in three months would be two years old.

Megan had blue eyes and her hair was a sort of dirty-dish-water blond.

Kensi really loved her daughter's blue eyes, because they reminded her of the ocean.

While Kensi had been pregnant, she had found herself drawn to the beach a few times.

When she had seen the surfer she slept with, she had kept her distance. It would always bring the debate back of if she should tell him.

In the end, she always left, thinking next time, she would tell him...but she never did.

After looking in the baby book Kensi had found the name Megan meaning 'The Strong'.

**KENSI...**

When the alarm went off Kensi turned it off and swinging her legs over the bed got up. She knew it was going to be a long day, because Meg had woken her up last night.

Kensi got up and after stopping by the bathroom, she walked into Meg's room to find the little girl standing in her crib.

"Mama, Mama, Mama!" Megan screamed a smile on her face and a sort of sparkle in her blue eyes.

Sometimes Kensi still thought of the one night that had resulted in her getting pregnant and Meg looked so much like that surfer.

"Morning, Meg." Kensi said, lifting the little girl out of the crib.

**AN HOUR AND A HALF-LATER...**

Kensi strapped Megan into her car seat and then closing the door to the back seat, Kensi climbed into the driver's seat.

Her first stop was to drop her off at the baby sitter's house.

"Ready to go," Kensi asked Meg looking at the back seat, before starting the car.

Meg was just talking in her own little language and seemed to be in a good mood this morning.

It was not long before Kensi dropped Megan off at the baby sitters and then Kensi continued to work.

**HOURS LATER...**

**OPERATIONS CENTER…**

Kensi was in OPS with Eric when Hetty, Sam and Callen walked in. Then Eric began to brief them on the case...

"Lance Corporal Daniel Zuna. Stationed without incident at Camp Pendleton until last night..."

Pictures were up on the plasma.

"Taken by a member of the paparazzi, that'd be "paparazzo" then wouldn't it, because paparazzo with an "I" is plural. So paparazzo,

These were taken last night near an alley outside of a night club called Four-Twenty on Hollywood Boulevard..." Eric said.

Kensi had gone there a couple of times when she needed a night out and found a baby sitter for Megan, though she usually spent a lot of nights at home with Megan.

She was careful never to bring any men that she met in clubs home with her or tell them about her daughter.

"Four-Twenty has an incredible deejay..."

Kensi said and everyone in OPS looked at her.

"What? A girl's got to get her freak on now and then." Kensi told them.

"Preliminary autopsy indicates Lance Corporal Zuna died from massive blood loss." Eric explained. "Gunshot," Sam questioned.

"No…no signs of physical trauma, but here's the freaky part. He bled out through his eyes, ears, nose and mouth. Lance Corporal Zuna was on a two-week leave spends a lot of his time at the MMA Gym called the Blood & Guts Warriors." Eric told them.

"MMA...mixed martial arts." Sam stated. "Well, the victim has been on leave after coming off a guard duty rotation at a bio-lab facility, so assume he may have been exposed to a biohazard." Eric reported.

"Hazmat assured me there's no contagion, but due caution is advised." Hetty warned.

"We need to track Zuna's movements while he was on leave." Sam suggested.

"Kensi, sniff around Zuna's gym. See what you can find out from his buddies. We can always bring them in later if we have to. Meanwhile, Sam and I will be wearing gloves in an alley outside of Hollywood Boulevard." Callen commanded.

The team split up and Kensi headed for the MMA Gym.


	5. The MMA Gym

**NCIS: LOS ANGELES...**

**WHAT IF THEY MET BEFORE?**

**Disclaimer****:**

**NCIS: Los Angeles and characters do not belong to me****.**

**A LOT OF THIS CHAPTER IS FROM THE EPISODE OF**

**HAND TO HAND**

**THAT PART DOES NOT BELONG TO ME...**

**SUMMARY****:**

**What if Kensi and Marty met almost two years before…before NCIS and LAPD joined to solve the Danny Zuna case****?**

**CHAPTER 5: THE MMA GYM...**

**BLOOD & GUTS MMA GYM...**

Kensi walked up the stairs and into the gym.

"Good. There you go. Don't wait, don't wait, don't wait! Gil! Gil! Gil! Don't wait, he gives you his back, get those hooks in. Let's start working for the rear naked choke, okay?" Kensi heard a trainer say as she watched.

"Yes, sir, sure," The man in the cage responded.

"Good, let's go. See it again. There you go."

The trainer said and then he looked over spotting Kensi.

"You want to train, its 60 bucks a month. You bring your own gear, and we got no women's locker room, so you'll have to change in your car, all right?" The trainer asked Kensi.

"No. I mean hi..."

Kensi said, falling in her alias of Tracy.

"...I'm not here to train. I'm a frie...was a friend of Daniel's." Kensi told him. "You heard what happened?" He asked.

Now the trainer was out of the cage and walking toward her.

"Still can't believe it. I just thought I'd come see this place. He was always talking about it." Kensi answered.

"Well, Danny was a hell of a fighter, even better man. I'm Victor Janklow," He told me. "Tracy." Kensi responded. "You his girl," Janklow asked.

"I guess. We only just started dating, but um...it was intense. So, how can you guys keep training if, you know," Kensi inquired. "We're Marines; it's how we do it. I was Danny's platoon Sergeant." Janklow told her.

"He talked about you a lot." Kensi said, still playing her part.

"Yeah, well, probably only of what he told you was true…bad half." Janklow replied. "I thought maybe if I saw where he trained it would help me stay connected." Kensi said.

"Know any of the guys?" Janklow asked. "No, never met 'em." Kensi replied, not knowing how surprised she was about to be.

"Hey, hey, hey, guys, guys…guys, come here. Come here!"

Janklow called and four guys walked over.

"This is Corporal Craig Mangold, retired..."

Janklow said pointing to a man in a red shirt.

"This is Corporal Dale Johnson..." He pointed to another guy with no shirt.

"Corporal Nelson Shabazz..." He pointed to another man, but Kensi's eyes fell on the last man.

White shirt, red shorts and black socks.

"...and that's Jason Wyler." Jankow told her.

Kensi was surprised to see Marty, but was able to hide it. Marty looked just as surprised to see her.

'Was Marty even this person's real name or just a fake name he given her when they met? Who was he really?'

"This is Tracy, Danny's girl." Janklow told the four men.

"Yeah, how did you find out?" Jason asked. "Police called me. My number was in his cell phone." Kensi's alias Tracy told him.

"Danny had a lot of girl's number's in his cell phone." Jason said, but Kensi was quick to answer. "I guess mine was just the last one dialed." She said, still trying to figure out who he really was.

"Come on, Jason. We're all feeling bad." Craig said. "Maybe it was a mistake coming here." Kensi said and turned to go.

"No, no. Hey, hey, hey…you come back here anytime, okay?" Janklow asked.

Kensi looked over at Jason for some reason, who gave a sort of nod of his head then...

"Thank you." Kensi's alias Tracy said. "Thanks for stopping by." Janklow told her.

"Hey...I'm sorry about, Jason. He's...wound a little tight." Craig said catching her, before she left. "It's okay." She assured Craig.

"Listen, if you want to talk, there something I, uh..."

Craig looked over toward Janklow and she did to.

"Maybe a drink sometime," He offered. "Sure, um...one for Danny," Tracy inquired and then she left.

**ON THE WAY BACK TO OSP…**

Kensi's thoughts had been on, Jason and who he really was.

How she had a little girl and Jason...Marty...or whoever he was, happened to be the father of.

The fact that he did not know and she had a feeling by the end of this case she would see him again.

Whether he was really a criminal or an undercover cop, the truth about Megan's father was about to come out and when it did,

A lot of hell would break lose.

Kensi was still afraid of Marty's… (If that is who he really was)…reaction when he found out that he had a daughter she had never told him about.

Kensi remembered the day that she told the team she was pregnant...

_**FLASHBACK ***_

_**After talking to Hetty Kensi walked back into the bullpen and sat down at her desk.**_

_**Callen and Sam looked up from their paperwork...**_

_**"You okay, Kensi?" Callen asked and Kensi tried to laugh.**_

_**He had asked that same question four days ago.**_

_**"I-I'm pregnant, Callen." Kensi whispered, not able to look at Callen or Sam. **_

_**They were like her brothers and she knew once she announced it the questions would come.**_

_**"Pregnant?" Callen repeated and Kensi nodded. "Do you know who the father is?" Sam asked.**_

_**"It was just another one night…I don't even really remember that night." Kensi lied, and it was a lie they had never called her on.**_

_**Kensi excused herself, then making her way to a quiet place Kensi was sure no one would look for her...she sat down and cried. **_

_**Something she did not want anyone else to see. **_

_**'How was she going to do this? How could she be a NCIS Federal Agent and a single mom?'**_

_*** END FLASHBACK**_

**OSP...**

"The pathologist says the heparin was injected in the body an hour before he died." Callen said.

"Means he lost blood very quickly, I'm surprised he didn't lose consciousness sooner." Sam commented.

"Well, his staff at NCO said he was one hell of a fighter." Kensi remarked.

"Which is especially interesting, given his slight stature, Look, Daniel Zuna was essentially the runt of the warriors litter, not physically strong, more of a scrapper." Nate told them.

"Which is why you never turn your back on the small guy," Sam said.

"You know, when I was surfing in Vietnam they called me Khong Lo, "The giant."" Eric said.

"Well, this giant was forced to develop the ability to take a lot of physical punishment and still keep fighting." Nate explained.

"That explains the blood packing." Sam responded.

"Look, Zuna was desperate to prove himself. In my experience, relentless behavior like Zuna's is almost always driven by some major-league personal demons." Nate stated.

"Dose "major-league personal demons" actually appear in the DSM-IV?" Callen inquired.

"Well, sometimes I feel like I'm going too technical, so I like to throw in the occasional colloquial term." Nate explained.

"Okay. Blood & Guts Warriors, or in layman's terms, the badass kick boxers, The warriors fight as a team, mostly taking on the other gyms in the area.

Victor Janklow and Craig Mangold are former marines. Janklow was their platoon Sergeant when they all served together in Iraq. He lost an eye, left the Marine Corps. Now he owns the gym, and all the other guys train there.

Dale Johnson and Nelson Shabazz are active-duty marines. Both served with Zuna." Eric gave them the information he had.

"Well, what about, Wyler? He strikes me as a kind of wannabe." Kensi said, hoping to learn something about Wyler.

"Wannabe Wyler is the only one who wasn't a marine. I got nothing on him yet." Eric confessed. "Well, keep looking Khong Lo. Something about him set off a warning bell." Kensi said, not mentioning the fact that he was Megan's father.

"Maybe it was his baby blues…" Callen teased. "Or his fluffy hair," Sam added and she hoped they did not put the fact that Megan looked a lot like Jason Wyler together.

"What about Zuna's phone records?" Kensi asked changing the subject.

"Um let's see. In the last few days, he called several of the warriors, and his former commanding officer, guy by the name of, Scott Davis." Eric said looking up the information.

"What about the last call he made?" Sam inquired. "That was it...to Davis. He left the marine corps as a Lieutenant." Eric informed them.

"Talk to Davis, find out why Zuna called. Kensi and I will hit Zuna's crib. That's colloquial for 'house.'" Callen said, throwing the last part at Nate.

"I knew that." Nate said and the team left going their separate ways.


	6. Zuna's House Continuance Of The Case

**NCIS: LOS ANGELES...**

**WHAT IF THEY MET BEFORE?**

**Disclaimer****:**

**NCIS: Los Angeles and characters do not belong to me****.**

**A LOT OF THIS CHAPTER IS FROM THE EPISODE OF**

**HAND TO HAND**

**THAT PART DOES NOT BELONG TO ME...**

**SUMMARY****:**

**What if Kensi and Marty met almost two years before…before NCIS and LAPD joined to solve the Danny Zuna case****?**

**CHAPTER 6: ZUNA'S HOUSE AND THE CONTINUANCE OF THE CASE...**

**WALKING UP TO ZUNA'S HOUSE...**

On the ride over to Zuna's house, Kensi tried to keep up the conversation with Callen about the case, but all she could think about was how she could not wait to get home tonight and see Megan, hold the little girl in her arms.

"This is Zuna's place. You want to do the honors?" Callen asked. "What, no key?" Kensi questioned. "Well, what's the challenge in that?" Callen shot back.

"Why does everything have to be a challenge for you guys? Lock has a double-sided cylinder. You saw it coming up the walk." Kensi stated.

"Pain in the ass, aren't they?" Callen questioned, as Kensi knelt down and used her lock pick.

"For some..."

Kensi commented as she opened the door and walked in.

"...Crappy furniture, brand-new TV," Kensi continued. "Man had his priorities." Callen said.

"Laptop…left on and not password protected. This is going to be easy. Maybe he's got nothing to hide." Kensi said sitting down and starting to go through the computer as Callen checked out the kitchen.

"It's like a pharmacy in here." Callen called from the kitchen.

There was the sound of the front door and Callen made sure to stay out of sight. Kensi saw Jason Wyler again and slipped back into her alias as Tracy.

"Oh, my God, you scared me." She told him. "How'd you get in here?" Jason asked her suspiciously. "Danny gave me a key. What are you doing here?" Kensi asked, trying to find Wyler's motive.

"I live here. Spare room..."

Jason said and she saw the key in his hand.

"...Danny's laptop?" Jason inquired. "I e-mailed him some photos, private photos." Kensi replied, hoping he would buy the lie.

"You mean like the two of you watching the sunset at the Santa Monica Pier, or the kind where you're not wearing anything but a smile?" He asked.

She wondered if he had ever forgotten the night, they had together...when they both wore nothing.

"Certain kind of person finds private photos like that; they end up on the internet." Kensi told him.

"Wow, so definitely, uh, X-rated then, huh, nobody under 17 admitted? Well played..."

He commented and she knew at that moment that he did remember their night together.

"...Yeah, Danny said he met a girl, said that she was hot." He continued and she noticed the gun, before he covered it with his jacket.

"You think he meant me? I sort of assumed he had others." Kensi said, wondering if she would figure this man out.

"Oh, no, no, no…he, uh...he definitely meant you. Talked about you how you two used to party pretty hard together." Jason told her.

"One thing leads to another, next thing you know, out comes the camera." Kensi said, hoping he would buy it. "Right, except for, he said your name was Kate. So, who the hell are you?" Jason asked.

'I could ask you the same thing.' Kensi thought, but knew better than to say it.

She knew he was talking about her being Danny's girlfriend, but wondered if he was also curious because of their night together.

"I met him at a party. Paid him for some stuff, he never delivered. I came to pick it up myself. Is that why you're here?" She asked.

"No, 'cause I don't do drugs, so maybe Danny's connection never came through. You know who his supplier is?" Jason asked.

"I was hoping it was you." Kensi said, stepping forward.

"Well, I was hoping it was you or maybe you found what you were looking for before I got here. Maybe you found some cash. Maybe you should empty those pockets." Jason suggested.

There was a knock at the door and Jason went to answer it.

"Did you call for a cab?" Callen asked posing as a cab driver. "That would be me." Kensi said thankful that Callen showed up when he did.

"Thanks for stopping by." Jason told her.

**DEEKS...**

Deeks watched her leave and get into the cab.

He wondered just who-the-hell she was.

He remembered a night that he had slept with her. She had told him she was in law enforcement, when she said that he assumed she was another cop.

Maybe she had lied to him about who she was. He had told her he was a cop.

But then again she did not blow his cover at the gym. So maybe she knew he was undercover or maybe she assumed he lied to her.

Now he was intrigued about whom this women was. He had never forgotten her...

How could he? Those miss-matched eyes had haunted his dreams and though he had wanted to talk to her again, when he had seen her on the beach, but could never get up the nerve.

Because he had been scared, the moment he met her he knew she was different.

He had dated countless other women since, but they never compared to her.

Something about her had changed him...

'What happened that day when he met her?'

**KENSI...**

Kensi had seen Jason still standing in the doorway, before Callen pulled away in the cab.

It did not take long before they reached the corner where the real cab driver was waiting.

"Nice save with the cab." Kensi told Callen. "Dirty pictures…nice touch," Callen responded.

"Had to switch up to a drug buy," Kensi told him. "And," Callen asked.

"And he was interested." Kensi replied.

"You should really consider investing in some of those little green tree air fresheners. I'm just saying." Callen told the cab driver handing him some money.

When Callen was talking to the cab driver, the question of whom Jason Wyler really was kept running through Kensi's mind.

'Was he really Marty an undercover cop as he had told her on their date or was he a criminal?'

"Thanks." Kensi heard the cab driver say, taking the money and his jacket back from Callen.

"That was all of my snitch money for the entire month." Callen told Kensi. "Hetty is gonna blow a gasket." Kensi said as Callen's phone rang and Callen answered it.

"Yeah, Eric," Callen said, putting the phone on speaker.

"Whoever Kensi's been talking with...it's not Jason Wyler. I've checked every known database. There's only a driver's license. No social security number, school records, immunization, not even a library card. Your Jason Wyler doesn't exist." Eric informed them.

**OPERATIONS CENTER...**

"Anything new on Wyler," Kensi asked after her and Callen had gotten back to OPS.

"Still tracking his alias," Eric told her. "Maybe he killed Zuna. He shared his house. He must have known that he was blood packing. He could have easily introduced the heparin." Kensi suggested.

"Lieutenant Davis said Zuna had a drug problem in Iraq. Maybe it was a drug deal gone wrong between him and Wyler." Sam said.

"We can't answer the why until we know who Wyler is. Nate, check for any recent drug-related activity at the gym or involving MMA fighters." Callen said.

"These guys are looking to get an edge.

Methamphetamine, ephedrine, cocaine

All likely stimulants to appear in that environment, not to mention performance-enhancing drugs," Nate stated.

"Check it anyways. How are we doing with the paparazzi footage?" Callen asked Eric. "Ugh! Literally thousands of shots, I'm still sifting through it." Eric replied.

"I'm still stuck on, Wyler." Kensi told them.

Though there was no way, she would tell them the real reason she was stuck on him. Because the man Jason Wyler was the father of her child and she wanted to know who he really was.

"Stuck, Smitten, Whatever." Callen teased.

"He's hiding behind an alias, he's carrying a weapon. From the moment I saw him, he seemed hinky." Kensi pointed out.

'He seemed hinky because when I had a date with him and the night Megan was conceived...he told me his name was, Marty.' Kensi thought, but did not say anything.

Though Callen and Sam had asked about who Megan's father was, there was no way she could tell them who he was when she first found out she was pregnant and there was no way she could tell them Jason Wyler...a suspect was Megan's father.

"Warriors are down a fighter." Sam pointed out. "You might want to try out." Callen responded picking up on Sam's train of thought.

"I'm going to have to backstop you." Eric told Sam.

"Better hurry up, Eric. I got to get that spot before somebody else does." Sam stated.

"Sounds like you're headed to the gym." Callen told him.

Kensi was told she would be in the crowd at the fight tonight, so she decided to take her lunch break to go see Megan and talk to the baby sitter.

**THE BABY SITTER'S HOUSE...**

Kensi got out of the car, walked up to the door and knocked.

"Hi, Kensi, I just put Megan down for a nap. Is something wrong?" Cassandra Nadine Tully asked. "I have to work kind of late tonight. Would you be able to watch Meg a little longer?" Kensi asked.

"Of course, it's no problem." Cassie responded without a thought.

_**FLASHBACK ***_

_**Kensi knew it would soon be time to go back to work and chose a baby sitter instead of a daycare. **_

_**The day Megan had been born, Kensi and one of the nurses talked. The nurse said a friend of hers was a stay at home mom. **_

_**Cassandra had a two-year-old daughter and her husband was a doctor.**_

_**Suggesting that Kensi could talk to her and if things worked out maybe, her friend could be a baby sitter when Kensi went back to work.**_

_**After getting home Kensi had asked Eric to run a check on...**_

_**Cassandra (Cassie as everyone called her) Nadine Tully **_

_**Everything checked out and Kensi contacted her from the number the nurse had given her. **_

_**They had talked and agreed that Cassie would watch Megan when Kensi went back to work, when Cassie asked about Megan's dad, Kensi had just told her part of the truth…saying that he was not in the picture.**_

_**The day Kensi went back to work had been the hardest, leaving baby Megan with a baby sitter. **_

_**She had almost not been able to do it, but knew she had to make money for both of them to survive, in the end Cassie had become a good friend. **_

_**Kensi had not told Cassie that she worked for NCIS, instead just saying she worked as a Federal Agent and let Cassie assume she was with the FBI.**_

_*** END FLASHBACK**_

"Thanks." Kensi replied as they walked into the living room, where Megan was asleep in a playpen.

"Did something happen today? From the look on your face when I opened the door you looked like you had seen a ghost." Cassie comment.

Just hearing that Kensi wanted to laugh, because Cassie did not know how close to the truth she was when she suggested that.

"I saw someone today...someone I thought I would never see again." Kensi said her eyes still on her daughter. "Meg's dad," Cassie guessed and Kensi looked at her suspiciously.

"Why do you say that?" Kensi asked.

"Nothing, It's just when you said that you

'Saw someone you thought you would never see again',

You were looking at Megan and it wasn't hard to put together. Are you going to tell him about his daughter?" Cassie asked.

"I don't know...I've been wanting to since I found out I was pregnant. A few times when I was pregnant, I went to the beach hoping to run into him again, but when I saw him...I just never could go talk to him. I wasn't sure if he would want anything to do with me or if he would even believe that Meg was his." Kensi explained.

"He's going to find out eventually." Cassie pointed out. "Maybe I'll try to tell him soon." Kensi said at last.

Kensi reached down brushing the little curls out of her daughters face.

Kensi loved the fact that Megan had ocean blue eyes and curly dirty dish/water blonde hair.

"I'll see you later." Cassie said as Kensi stepped out the door.

"Thanks again. I'll come get her as soon as I can." Kensi told her. "Like I said it's no problem." Cassie assured her and Kensi left.


	7. Identities Revealed

**NCIS: LOS ANGELES...**

**WHAT IF THEY MET BEFORE?**

**Disclaimer****:**

**NCIS: Los Angeles and characters do not belong to me****.**

**A LOT OF THIS CHAPTER IS FROM THE EPISODE OF**

**HAND TO HAND**

**THAT PART DOES NOT BELONG TO ME...**

**SUMMARY****:**

**What if Kensi and Marty met almost two years before…before NCIS and LAPD joined to solve the Danny Zuna case****?**

**CHAPTER 7: IDENTIES REVEALED...**

**THE GYM...**

**THAT EVENING...**

Kensi slipped in through the crowd to watch the fight.

"Introducing first, from the red corner, weighing in at 185 pounds, he hails from Los Angeles, California, with 19 wins, 15 by way KO and only four defeats. He is Jason Wyler!

His opponent, from the blue corner...

26 wins...26 KO's and one forfeit. He hails from Raleigh, North Carolina. Please welcome Demarco Williams!" The announcer called.

Kensi stood watching.

"Come on, come on. All right, gentlemen, it's the first round. Step back. Are you ready? Are you ready? Let's get it on." The referee called and the fight began.

Kensi watched the fight silently cheering Sam on.

It seemed forever, but the round one finally ended and Kensi watched as Jason Wyler fell to the ground.

"Winner by a knockout, Demarco Williams, Demarco Williams," The referee called.

Kensi caught sight of Craig Mangold and Janklow who looked to be arguing about something.

She could not hear what they were saying, but made her way toward them.

She saw Craig hit Janklow and then walk away.

"Are you okay?" Kensi/Tracy asked. "Hotheaded son of a bitch," Janklow said. "What happened?" Kensi/Tracy questioned. "Nothing, It was nothing." Janklow told her.

Kensi walked out to her car to call OPS and tell them what she had witnessed.

**KENSI SITTING IN HER CAR...**

"Janklow and Mangold just had it out in the office. I couldn't tell what it was about." Kensi reported. "Kensi, where's Sam?" Callen questioned as Kensi watched the building.

Sam and Janklow came walking out together.

"He's coming out now. Janklow's with him..." Kensi replied.

After Janklow went back inside Kensi spotted Jason Wyler.

"Ooh, trouble. Wyler came out. They're fighting. Uh-oh, bigger problems, LAPD's on scene," She told everyone in OPS.

"LAPD, how'd they get there so fast? Who...who called them?" She heard Callen ask. "I don't know, but they're taking them in." Kensi answered.

She heard Hetty say something to Eric about getting the Chief of Police on the phone.

Kensi watched as Jason being put into one squad car, as Sam was put in another and then Kensi headed back to OSP.

A while later Kensi and Callen headed over to the Boatshed, while Hetty went to get Sam out of jail.

**THE BOATSHED...**

Kensi had to hide her surprise again when it was not only Sam who showed up at the boatshed...

But Jason Wyler to, it was then that Kensi learned Jason Wyler was in fact an LAPD Detective, Marty Deeks.

When she had that date with Marty and the night Megan was conceived...she had never known his last name.

Marty really was an undercover cop, as he had told her. Not that Kensi would tell him, but she thought that Marty Deeks was somewhat handsome.

Now he knew who she was and that they both worked in Law Enforcement.

Him a LAPD Cop and her a Federal Agent,

She would have to talk to him after this case and tell him about Megan.

"So I put a call into the West L.A. station, had them hide two black-and-whites around the corner, needed you off the street, so I picked a fight in the alley. LAPD swooped in, arrested us both. Figured they wouldn't release you for 24 hours and that might give me the time I needed back at the gym.

Now you guys..."

He got up and headed over to get a cup of coffee.

"...You guys are some serious operators. Huh? Yeah? 'Cause when I, uh...When I go deep, I'm on my own. But not you guys, no. I tell you what, our, uh, safe house doesn't have a view of the water. Except for when the plumbing backs up,"

Deeks took a sip of coffee, then turned around and headed back to the table where Kensi, Sam and Callen were still sitting.

"...But I bet you guys have a situation room, too..."

He said sitting back down and then continued talking.

"... Yeah? Lots of Technical support, lots of cool hardware, plasma TVs, maybe a guy at the computer typing in some logistics, I mean not next door, but...But close. Am I right?" Deeks asked.

"Monterey Park." Callen said. "Culver City." Sam said at the same time.

"That is adorable..."

Marty said and then turned his attention to Kensi. Kensi had a small smile on her face that she was trying to hide.

"...And you...well, at first I wasn't too sure about you, but that, uh...That internet thing really sold me. So riddle me this...did you pre-plan that or maybe...maybe that happened in real life." Deeks suggested.

"Crashing in the spare bedroom? Is that the best you could do? You're lucky I didn't shoot you." Kensi countered.

"I was vamping." He replied.

While Deeks had talked to Kensi, it had seemed as though they were the only two in the room.

"Are you in the mood to share, Deeks?" Callen asked. "That depends on if the mood is reciprocated, 'cause I got to be honest...not feeling a lot of love right now." Deeks replied.

"Sorry for the left hook." Sam apologized and Deeks finally turned his eyes to Sam and Callen.

"Oh, no, that's okay. You aren't the only one that pulled their punches..."

He smiled slightly and Kensi was smiling slightly herself.

"...Okay, LAPD's been getting Intel on the gym for about six months. We think it's a possible distribution point for the Juarez cartel, so heroin, coke, and meth.

It's essentially a mini-mart for drugs; it's what you want, when you want it. Now, warriors, it's a tight-knit group, but I managed to work my way in through, Danny Zuna." Deeks explained.

"Zuna's autopsy turned up negative for illegal drugs." Callen said.

"That's because Zuna's jones were steroids and prescription painkillers. Zuna was literally two days way from introducing me to his supplier when he died." Deeks said.

"When he was murdered," Kensi corrected and Deeks looked at the file in front of him on the table.

"Well, he was acting pretty paranoid the last few days, like something was eating him." Deeks commented.

"We're working a homicide, and all you have is possible drug distribution and some loose connections south of the border?" Sam asked. "These past 24 hours have been tense. Okay…this thing's coming to a head. I can feel it." Deeks told them.

"Thanks for all your help, Deeks." Callen said and Deeks looked at them.

"Thanks for...? What, are... are you kidding me? Okay, I was undercover on this thing first. If anything, you guys should be backing me up, all right? This is a Los Angeles Police Department Investigation." Deeks stated.

"Because the case involves serving Marines, it falls under NCIS jurisdiction. That said, let's call this a joint operation, and you'll both stay undercover." Hetty said walking over to them.

"I'll have to run this by my boss." Deeks told her. "I already have. Ruben says hi. Mr. Callen?" Hetty said and Deeks seemed a little surprised that she had already run it by his boss.

"Pull up service records. Logs, reports, anything you can find from their deployment in Fallujah. You ready for round two, detective?" Callen asked.

"Ring that bell." Deeks answered.


	8. Finishing The Case

**NCIS: LOS ANGELES...**

**WHAT IF THEY MET BEFORE?**

**Disclaimer****:**

**NCIS: Los Angeles and characters do not belong to me****.**

**A LOT OF THIS CHAPTER IS FROM THE EPISODE OF**

**HAND TO HAND**

**THAT PART DOES NOT BELONG TO ME...**

**SUMMARY****:**

**What if Kensi and Marty met almost two years before…before NCIS and LAPD joined to solve the Danny Zuna case****?**

**CHAPTER 8: FINISHING THE CASE...**

Sam, Callen, Kensi and Deeks left the Boathouse.

Sam and Deeks returned to the gym...

**THE MMA GYM...**

Deeks was at the gym working out and thinking about Kensi. He finally knew who Kensi really was.

Now he was curious what would happen after this case...

'Would they go their separate ways once again? Or would he be able to talk to her?'

He could feel there was a sort of connection between them. It made him wonder why he felt a connection; with her a connection that he had never felt with any women; before or even after the date, they had that night.

When the case was over, he would just have to work up the courage and talk to her...

"The conquering hero…what's up, Williams?" Nelson Shabazz greeted Sam. "Newest warrior," Dale Johnson said.

"Wyler..." Sam greeted him.

"What's up, devil dogs?" Sam asked turning back to the other men. "You a Marine," Johnson asked. "Second regiment, Lejeune," Sam answered.

"I could tell how you carried yourself. What was you MOS?" Nelson asked. "3381...food service," Sam replied. "You were a cook?" Johnson inquired.

"0311...infantryman" Sam said. "Knuckle dragger." Nelson said.

"Although, I did cook up a pretty good ass-whupping for Wyler last night..."

Sam said and Deeks jumped out of the ring.

"…Whoa, whoa, whoa, I'm sorry, Wyler…except the ass-whupping part. Yeah, laid him out like Sunday supper," Sam declared.

**MEANWHILE OSP...**

**KENSI AND CALLEN...**

"We might have something. Turns out Lieutenant Davis, was disciplined after the Fallujah ambush." Kensi said. "The incident he blamed on, Zuna?" Callen asked.

"Yes. But the investigation was shelved, because a week later, Davis was wounded by a sniper and repatriated home." Kensi told him. "Go figure." Callen responded.

"If you read between the lines, Davis was not the most popular leader. Buried deep in one of the reports is a disciplinary reprimand by Davis to one of his men, who...

"Verbally attacked him and accused him of being a widow-maker."" Nate told them.

"What's the Marine's name?" Callen inquired. "Corporal Craig Mangold." Nate replied.

"I've been searching through all of the photos leading up to the discovery of Zuna's body... Whole lot of nada," Eric informed them.

"What about after they found his body?" Callen asked. "Paparazzi went on a feeding frenzy until the cops shut down the alley. All these were taken after that." Eric said.

"There." Callen said pointing a picture and enlarging it. "Lieutenant Scott Davis." Kensi commented. "We're going to need his current address." Callen told Eric.

**THE HOUSE OF SCOTT DAVIS...**

"It's a pretty nice house for a 28-year-old former marine Lieutenant." Kensi said as they pulled up.

"Daddy's money or something else," Callen asked her. "Our drug connection," Kensi suggested.

LAPD cops pulled up, Kensi and Called walked toward the squad cars.

"NCIS, federal agents," Kensi called as she held up her badge.

"Over here, he's over here. They're clear." An LAPD cop said. "I can't believe it, man, he's dead." Another cop responded.

"You think Mangold beat us here, took out Davis?" Callen asked. "You know this guy?" A cop asked.

"Yeah, his name's..."

Callen looked at the body.

"Mangold, Eric, find Davis." Callen said into his phone.

"Looks like LAPD's already got a bolo on him. I'll try using his cell as a GPS." Eric responded.

"Word travels fast..." Kensi said as Deeks pulled up in his car.

"Chief of Detectives called me as soon as you ID'd Mangold's body. So how is it laying out?" Deeks asked.

"Zuna and Mangold both suspected that Davis was responsible for their friends dying in Iraq." Called told Deeks. "So Mangold's upset over Zuna's murder, right, thinks that Davis killed him." Deeks says. "But when Mangold gets here, Davis spots him, shoots him first. Yeah," Callen said.

"Callen, I'm tracking, Davis. He's pulling up to the house." Eric tells Callen.

"Davis is here..."

Callen says relaying the information to the others.

"Federal agents, out of the car," Callen tells Davis.

"What the hell?" Davis asked. "Put your hands behind your head..." Callen commanded Davis.

"I didn't do anything." Davis insisted. "Turn around and put your hands behind your head." Callen repeated. "You people are crazy." Davis commented. "Behind your head," Callen said for a third time.

"So, uh, your place or mine," Deeks inquired. "We can manage okay." Kensi told him. "Oh, come on, Callen, at least let me hear his story." Deeks protested. "We'll take him from here." Callen told Deeks.

"What story? What have I done?" Davis asked and seemed confused.

"Thanks, Deeks, for everything." Kensi said walking past Deeks. "What, no hug?" He called after her and she looked back at him.

'Oh, yeah, he would definitely talk to her after the case.' Deeks thought as he watched her go.

**THE BOATSHED...**

**INTERROGATION ROOM...**

"I didn't kill Daniel Zuna." Davis told Callen and Kensi. "He was waiting for you outside a nightclub." Callen said.

"That's right we know you were there." Kensi told him, as Callen opened a folder and placed pictures in front of Davis.

"And by the length of the miniskirt on your lady friend...I'm guessing she wasn't your wife. If you got anything you want to say, now would be a real good time to say it." Callen told Davis.

"Zuna called, said he needed to see me, so did Mangold. Didn't know what they wanted, didn't care." Davis told them. "Yeah, the problem is they're both dead." Callen stated.

"Craig Mangold's dead?" Davis asked.

"Found him at the side of your house." Kensi divulged. "That's two murders with premeditation. Suddenly, this becomes a death penalty case." Callen told him.

"I'm not saying anything else..." Davis declared.

"You were an officer, not a grunt. If Zuna and Mangold came after you and you killed them in self-defense, there's a good chance you walk away from this, but you've got to get out in front of it now." Callen replied.

"I didn't kill anyone." Davis replied.

"Not even in Fallujah? Officer's said you led them into an ambush. Called you a widow-maker," Callen said. "I made some mistakes. I was 24-years-old, for God's sake. I got over there and saw things you couldn't imagine. Those were bad days, very bad days." Davis answered.

"Hard to tell the friendlies from the insurgents, somebody had to make the decision. But you didn't always make the right one, did you?" Callen questioned.

"We were driving and I got to this intersection, and...I got confused. The streets they all looked the same. I told Corporal Zuna to turn, but he said he didn't want to, he said it was the wrong way. I ordered him to turn down that backstreet, and I got those men killed. A week later, I was shot, and I'll tell you something...I felt lucky. Got me the hell out of there, I think if I would have stayed, my men would have killed me." Davis said finishing his story.

Callen and Kensi left the interrogation room, walking out to where Nate had been watching.

**OUTSIDE THE INTERROGATION ROOM...**

"Pretty big admission that he thought he was going to get fragged by his own men." Kensi commented. "Nate?" Called questioned, asking for Nate's opinion.

"Well, when you told him Mangold was dead, his reaction appeared to be totally honest. His brow never furrowed, he never looked away, not even for a moment. And when he talked about his fears of being killed by his own men, it not only felt genuine, but it seemed as if it was the first time he admitted it...to anyone." Nate explained.

"Eric." Callen said, bring Eric up on the screen.

"Yeah," Eric responded.

"Bring up Janklow's service records. We're on our way back." Callen said grabbing his jacket.

"I'm on it." Eric replied.

"Keep him company..."

Callen told Nate.

"...Lets go." Callen said to Kensi and Kensi followed Callen out of the Boatshed.

**OPS CENTER...**

"Janklow wasn't wounded in the Fallujah ambush." Eric told them. "That means he was still in Iraq when Davis was shot by the sniper." Callen said. "If his men thought Davis was a widow-maker, you can be Janklow did, too." Kensi chimed in.

"And a week after Fallujah, Davis is shot by a sniper while on patrol?" Eric questioned.

"Who else was with him on patrol?" Callen asked. "Zuna, Mangold, Johnson and Shabazz," Eric replied. "Everybody but Janklow," Callen said.

"Warn Sam." Hetty said and Callen called Sam's cell phone and waited for him to answer.

"Fallujah was Davis' fault. Now Mangold is dead. Janklow killed him and Zuna. Get out of there now." Callen said into the phone.

"Sam's phone's been shut off. Battery is disconnected." Eric said.

"Eric, pull up the camera at the gym." Callen commanded and everyone in OPS watched Sam talking to Janklow.

"We've got a problem. Eric, find Deeks." Callen said as they continued to watch.

It wasn't long after that Deeks showed up, yelling he about canceling his membership.

Then the fights started...

Soon Deeks and Sam had Janklow, plus the other two down.

**LATER AT OSP...**

"Janklow, injected Zuna with heparin, told him it was steroids to stop him from confessing to Davis." Kensi said. "Mangold tried to warn Davis that he may be next, but Janklow followed him and killed him." Sam stated. ""Which is just about the time Deeks showed up to save your butt at the gym," Callen finished.

"Yeah, that's exactly what happened." Sam said. "He's not a bad operator...Deeks." Callen acknowledged. "He's all right." Sam replied.

"Where are you going?" Callen inquired as Sam started to leave the bullpen.

"Little light workout, iron out some of the soreness." Sam told him.

"I don't think so. We've got some unfinished business." Callen remarked. "What are you talking about?" Sam asked. "I believe you had H-O, I had H." Callen reminded him.

"Have fun." Kensi said the trashcan with the basketball hoop attached.

She was on her way to go get Megan and head home. She would find Marty Deeks and talk to him tomorrow, but right now, she just need a little time with Megan.

A little time to collect her thoughts and think of how she was going to tell him.

**A BAR...**

Deeks was sitting at a bar and sipping a beer, thinking about the case he had just worked with NCIS.

Well, he was thinking about how Kensi had come back into his life.

She was just as hot as he remembered her.

It was like fate or destiny or whatever you wanted to call, had brought them back together...

He knew he would have to find Kensi now and talk to her.

He didn't know why, but he felt it was something he needed to do...

"Detective Deeks," A voice interrupted his thoughts and he looked over to see...

"Hetty…who doesn't have a last name...?" Deeks said. "Lange. Hetty Lange." Hetty told him. "Can I get you anything, Ms. Lange?" Deeks offered. "I've already had tea, thank you." Hetty answered.

"Ah..." Was all Deeks said. "And it's Miss, and I prefer Hetty." Hetty stated. "Hetty it is." Deeks agreed.

"I imagine you're just still smarting from where the Chief of Police just ripped you a new one." Hetty commented. "How did you know?" Deeks asked with curiosity.

"Because I just experienced something similar from my director, it seems we need to coordinate our operations a little better. My boss wants to assign a liaison officer from the LAPD, and your boss thinks it's a good idea." Hetty explained to him.

"Yeah, you guys don't need a liaison officer." Deeks responded. "I agree. I told them we already have one." Hetty told him.

"Who are you guys? I mean...I mean, h-h-how did you get all this information? I mean, the only thing missing here is..." Marty began, looking over the file.

"No need to date it." Hetty said handing him a pen and leaving the bar.

**KENSI'S HOUSE...**

**MEGAN'S ROOM...**

Kensi sat in the rocking chair, just holding Megan and talking to the little girl who was almost asleep.

"I saw somebody today, Meg...I saw your daddy. I know I should have told him when I was pregnant with you, but I didn't know how. I promise I'll tell him and you'll be able to meet him soon, okay?" Kensi asked looking down she found...

Megan had fallen asleep.


	9. A Chance Lost

**NCIS: LOS ANGELES...**

**WHAT IF THEY MET BEFORE?**

**Disclaimer****:**

**NCIS: Los Angeles and characters do not belong to me****.**

**WARNING: M RATED...**

**SUMMARY****:**

**What if Kensi and Marty met almost two years before…before NCIS and LAPD joined to solve the Danny Zuna case****?**

**CHAPTER 9: A CHANCE LOST...**

**KENSI'S HOUSE...**

Kensi had finally put Megan in her crib and sat on the couch.

The TV on America's Next Top Model, but her thoughts kept going back to seeing Marty again.

After work she had gone to pick up Megan and come home, but she had promised herself once the case was over she would find Marty and tell him about Megan.

Kensi just needed to think of how and that is what she was doing now...

The TV volume down low, Kensi was trying to think of how she would tell Marty and everyone else who Megan's father was.

It was time for the truth to come out...the truth that should have come out when Megan was born.

**THE END OF ANOTHER CASE...**

Kensi had found out the next morning that Marty Deeks had become the LAPD/NCIS liaison.

She knew that Callen was making the connection on Marty being Megan's father. She had seen him look at Megan's picture and then over at Deeks.

Though she was thankful that Callen never said a word to Deeks about Megan, because it was something that she had to do.

She knew Callen had told his suspicions to Sam. Even Hetty seemed to figure it out...Nate hadn't said anything yet either, but Kensi knew he would eventually.

Before she had a chance to tell him about Megan, they got a new case and throughout the case and she never had a chance to tell him.

After the case was over, she had talked to Aubrey Darva and then found Deeks lying on the hood of her car.

"Gulls are coming in. That means..."

Kensi set a cup of coffee on his forehead and removed his sunglasses, putting his sunglasses on his chest.

"...there's gonna be wicked swell on the bay by morning." Deeks told her and Kensi again remembered the day they met at the beach almost two years ago.

Deeks took the coffee off his forehead.

"Well, surf early, I'm pretty sure Hetty told you we start at 9:30. Though...after your liaising today I'm not sure why we'd have you back." Kensi told him.

"Yeah, I'm not coming in tomorrow. LAPD-OP I have been trying to set up for months. All pieces finally came together about an hour ago, going undercover tonight." He informed her.

'Tonight?!' Kensi was disappointed to hear that.

She had been hoping to talk to him tonight and tell him about Megan, but there was no way she could tell him when he was about to go undercover.

It would distract him the whole time he was undercover and that could kill him.

"For how long," She asked needing some kind of answer on how much longer she would have to collect her thoughts. "I don't know cover's pretty deep. Don't worry, Fern, I'll be back." He told her with a smile.

That damn nickname he just had to give her...

She was on the verge of just saying screw it and telling him now, but she needed him to come back.

She didn't just want to just tell him about Megan, she wanted Megan to be there so he could meet her and see how his daughter looked like him.

So when he came back from his undercover OP with the LAPD...

**SHE WAS GOING TO TELL HIM!**

.


	10. Helping Deeks

**NCIS: LOS ANGELES...**

**WHAT IF THEY MET BEFORE?**

**Disclaimer****:**

**NCIS: Los Angeles and characters do not belong to me****.**

**A little of this is from the episode...**

**HUMAN TRAFFIC.**

**SUMMARY****:**

**What if Kensi and Marty met almost two years before…before NCIS and LAPD joined to solve the Danny Zuna case****?**

**CHAPTER 10: HELPING DEEKS...**

**SEPTEMBER 21, 2010**

**KENSI...**

Marty had gone undercover four months ago now...

Just a week after Deeks went undercover with the LAPD, her former partner; Dominic Vail had been found and died saving Sam.

Something was different about today...Kensi couldn't explain how she knew, but she did.

She thought that Marty Deeks was finally back, until she heard the news he was missing.

'No! Deeks couldn't be missing she still had to tell him about their daughter! They had to find him and he had to be okay! Meg couldn't lose her daddy!' These were the thought that ran through her mind.

Kensi was reminded of when Dom went missing and how he had been killed. Dom in his time with the team had become a brother to Kensi and an Uncle to Megan.

Hetty instructed the team they had to find Deeks and fast.

They met with Deeks former partner, Detective Jess Traynor at the boatshed and learned about the case.

When Traynor mentioned that Deeks used to be a lawyer, it sparked a memory for Kensi about what she and Marty as she had known him then had mentioned that on their date.

Callen had suspicions she was holding back information. He told Sam and Kens to talk to Traynor again.

That is when it happened...

Detective Jess Traynor's car exploded with her in it.

It was there at that crime scene Kensi and the team met Detective Frank Scarli.

During this time, Deeks was still missing, but Kensi was hoping and praying to anyone who would listen that he was alive...so he would be able to meet his daughter.

**A WHILE LATER...**

When Callen had returned from where he gone...

Kensi and Sam are coming down the stairs.

"Where did you go?" Sam asked. "Deeks is okay." Callen told Sam and Kensi.

Kensi was shocked and not sure if she had heard Callen right…

"You actually spoke to him?" Kensi asked, hoping she hoping she had heard right.

"Hetty did, he's fine. Shaken, but she put him in a safe house. What do you got?" Callen told her.

Kensi was relieved, because Meg would have a chance to meet her daddy after all.

She wanted to go ask Hetty where the safe house was and take Meg there so the two could meet, but it would not only endanger Deeks...but Meg as well.

Kensi would just after to wait a little longer.

"A chink in Lasik's armor, he has a serious cocaine addiction." Sam replied.

"According to the LAPD file, Lasik's been to L.A. three times in the last twelve months. Never stays in the same place twice, always moving around, but he uses the same dealer every visit. A guy called, Tommy Bishop." Kensi reported.

"How do we find him?" Callen inquired. "Bright yellow '87 Camaro," Kensi replied. "Up and down Hollywood Blvd. Dose his deals on his satellite phone." Sam said.

"Can we intercept?" Callen asked. "Eric tried. It's encrypted." Kensi responded. "Then we intercept him." Sam said. "Got a plan?" Kensi asked.

"Yeah...you," Sam explained, looking at Kensi.

Callen, Kensi and Sam continued to work the case though it was LAPD jurisdiction...as Hetty had said; Deeks was now a member of their team.

**OLD POWER STATION...**

Kensi waited for her part in the mission and then pulled the trigger.

**INSIDE THE OLD POWER STATION...**

By the time, Kensi reached Callen, Sam and Deeks bullets were flying.

"Callen, Sam!" Kensi called coming down the stairs to the basement. "Clear!" Sam called to her.

"I told you I'd be back." Deeks said with a smile.

Kensi was relieved that he was okay, but also nervous because when this was all over she would be telling him about Meg.

"Oh shut up!" Kensi said to cover up how nervous. "Lazik, found out Emilio was paying off a dirty cop." Deeks said. "Traynor, we know." Kensi replied.


	11. Marty Deeks Meet Megan

**NCIS: LOS ANGELES...**

**WHAT IF THEY MET BEFORE?**

**Disclaimer****:**

**NCIS: Los Angeles and characters do not belong to me****.**

**There are scenes in the chapter that belong to the episode...**

**HUMAN TRAFFIC.**

**SUMMARY****:**

**What if Kensi and Marty met almost two years before…before NCIS and LAPD joined to solve the Danny Zuna case****?**

**CHAPTER 11: MARTY DEEKS MEET MEGAN...**

**A LITTLE WHILE LATER...**

Deeks sat in his car and waited. He now knew Scarli was the dirty cop and wanted to prove it.

He just wanted this case over...

It seemed that Deeks waited a while, before Frank Scarli showed up.

"Deeks," Scarli greeted getting into Deeks car and closing the door. "Black, two sugars, right," Deeks asked Scarli pointing to the coffee cup he had on the dashboard.

"I'm glad you made it, kid." Scarli told him, but Deeks didn't believe him.

Scarli was a lying bastard in his opinion.

"Yeah, well, I almost didn't. So what do I do?" Deeks asked Scarli. "About what," Scarli inquired. "About Traynor, what do I tell Internal Affairs?" Deeks replied.

"Truth can't hurt, Deeks. She's dead." Scarli remarked taking a sip of the coffee. "Right, I trusted her." Deeks replied. "We all trusted her." Scarli commented.

"She told me this story one time..."

Deeks pulled out a picture and showed it to Scarli.

"...showed me this photo, that's her on the left…the other girl's her cousin. That is Christina, they were walking home one night, this van pulls up, these two guys jump out, and they try to abduct them.

Traynor, she gets away, but her cousin, she's, uh...not so lucky. They find her body down in Mexico 18 months later.

Human traffickers, right?

So I keep asking myself, you know? I said, with a history like that. How could she be in business with a scumbag like Emilio Ortega…and that's when I realized...she wasn't.

Frank. She was just trying to figure out who was. So while I'm busy out there trying to catch, Lasik, she's been trying to win Emilio's trust so that he's going to tell her who it is that he's really paying off.

That would be you." Deeks stated looking at Scarli.

Scarli looked at Deeks and then pulled out his gun.

"If Lazik hadn't killed them, I would have. I'm sorry, Deeks." Scarli said, not sounding one bit sorry.

"No, you're not." Deeks said pain in his face.

"Lower your weapon." Sam commanded, pointing his own gun at Scarli.

Deeks was quick to get Scarli's gun away from him and Sam dragged Scarli from the car.

Deeks got out of the driver's seat and walked around the back of the car.

"Did you get all of that?" Deeks asked. "Every word of it," Callen responded.

Sam cuffed Scarli and turned him around, so that Scarli's back was against the car.

"So tell me, Deeks. How was she in bed, huh?" Scarli taunted Deeks.

"Ask me again!" Deeks said pulling his gun and pointing it at Scarli.

It was a scary site to see the usually happy...sometimes almost carefree detective go off like that.

Such a fiery look in Deeks eyes...

"Deeks, he's not worth it!" Callen called, but Deeks didn't seem to hear him.

"Ask me again! Ask me again!" Deeks yells, breathing harder.

"Deeks put it down! Deeks..." Kensi said and she seemed to get through to him, because he lowered his gun.

Emptying a bullet from the gun and Sam took the gun from Deeks.

Deeks turned away from Scarli and looked at Sam, and then suddenly Deeks turned back at Scarli starting to throw punches...

Deeks wanted to hurt the scum. Callen intervened and pulled Deeks away.

"You saw that! You all saw that!" Scarli yelled as Deeks walked towards Kensi.

"I didn't see a thing. Did you see anything, Sam?" Callen asked. "Not a thing." Sam responded.

Deeks and Kensi looked at each other, before Deeks walked away passing a hand through his hair.

Kensi was concerned...

**THE END OF THE WORK DAY...**

After work, Kensi had picked up, Megan and then taken her home.

Kensi got Meg dressed into something other than what she had been wearing...

Then putting Meg in her car seat, Kensi started the car and began to search for Deeks.

Finally, Kensi decided to try the place where she had met him...

**THE BEACH...**

With Meg on her hip and a beach bag over her shoulder containing a blanket for to sit on and other things she would need...

Kensi walked down the beach and it was not long before she saw Deeks...

He was just sitting on a towel in the sand, staring out at the ocean.

Kensi hesitated and wondered if he just wanted to be alone, but she had to tell him about their daughter.

With a sigh, Kensi adjusted Meg on her hip and walked over to where Deeks was sitting.

"Deeks..." Kensi said and he looked up at her in surprise, looking even more surprised when he saw the little girl.

"Hey, Kens...Who do you have there?" Deeks asked, as Kensi pulled the blanket out and Deeks took it from her laying it out beside him. "Megan Donalda Blye..." Kensi told him, setting the little girl down and then sitting down herself.

"So bad ass agent by day and mom by night, any other jobs," Deeks joked; he seemed to be staring at Meg.

"Just when I'm undercover, Deeks...there's something I have to tell you..." Kensi said, and seemed to hesitate again, but before she could say anything.

"Why didn't you ever tell me that, Megan was my daughter?" Deeks asked beating Kensi to what she had come to tell him and shocking Kensi at the fact that he already knew Megan was his daughter.

"W-what," Kensi asked in surprise.

When he turned his eyes to look at Kensi there was a hint of anger and hurt...

"Why didn't you ever tell me that Megan was my daughter?" Deeks repeated. "How did you know she was your daughter? How long have you known?" Kensi asked.

"Kensi, we slept together... and she's about two, right?" Deeks asked.

"Yes, Meg turned two July 10th." Kensi responded with a nod.

"Plus the fact she has my eyes and I saw you every time you came to the beach. When you were pregnant and even after. Why introduce me to her sooner…why now? Because you kept that from me, I missed the first two years of her life..." Deeks said, reaching out toward Meg who was walking over to him.

"I thought I would never see you again, Deeks. I did not even know your last name...so that made it somewhat hard and I was not about to call the LAPD asking for a Detective Marty. I also didn't know if you were really with the LAPD or just trying to impress me." Kensi shot back.

"Really, Kensi, what about coming to find me at the beach, you knew I was a surfer...you could have told me then." Deeks told her.

"I was scared and I made a mistake, okay? Is that what you want to hear? I was scared from the day I found out I was pregnant. I went through that pregnancy and birth of Megan with just the team supporting me. I've been a single mom for the last two years..." Kensi stated, trying not to keep from yelling and scaring Megan.

"You wouldn't have had to be a single mom, if you would have told me. I would have been there every step of the way to help. You could have had my help from the beginning." Deeks retorted.

"I wasn't completely alone. I had Sam, Callen, Eric, Nate and Hetty there to help me." Kensi reminded him.

"But what about ME, Kensi, what about denying Megan her dad, you didn't give me a choice if I wanted to be a part of her life or not." Marty told her.

"I'm sorry, Deeks. I was..." Kensi began.

"Scared, I know, but that does not give you the right to be selfish...To deny Megan and me a chance to know each other. To give me a chance to find out if I could be a good dad from the beginning," Marty said, looking at Megan and trying to hide the tears in his eyes.

Kensi took a chance to swipe at the tears in her own eyes.

"You have a chance now to be a part of her life. If I could go back and change things, Deeks...I would, but I can't." Kensi said.

"We have a problem now, Kens. We have to work together, but how am I supposed to trust you...When you kept something this important from me?" Deeks asked and looked back at Kensi.

"I don't know, Deeks, but we have to figure something out. At work, we are partners and after work, it's about Megan, okay? Now that I know your last name...I would like to you name put on her birth certificate if that's okay with you." Kensi told him.

"When you found out you were pregnant...What-what did you tell everyone about me? I mean when they asked who Meg's father was." Deeks asked.

"That it was just another one night. I didn't even remember the name of the guy I slept with." Kensi whispered.

"That's all it was to you? Another one night stand?" Deeks asked and she noticed he looked even more hurt.

"I don't know what it was that night, Deeks. I just know we have a daughter and she was one of the reasons I could never forget you. I tried repeatedly to get the courage to tell you. I was going to tell you four months ago, but before I could, you said you were going undercover. When you told me about going undercover that night, there was no way I could tell you then..." Kensi said unable to look at him.

"Why? Why didn't you just tell me then?" Deeks inquired and Kensi finally looked back up at him.

"Because if I did you would have been distracted the whole time that you were undercover and you could have been killed. I needed you to come back and I needed Meg with me so you could meet her. Deeks, we have a lot to work out..." Kensi stated, as she and Deeks looked at Megan.

When they both looked at Meg, she was sitting on Deeks lap and had seemed to be content sitting there playing with a stuffed Seal that had been in the bag.

"Yeah, Kensi, we do. I just hope we can..." Deeks replied, still adjusting to the fact that he and Kensi had a daughter that he had never known about.


	12. Hide & Seek With, Meg

**NCIS: LOS ANGELES...**

**WHAT IF THEY MET BEFORE?**

**Disclaimer****:**

**NCIS: Los Angeles and characters do not belong to me****.**

**SUMMARY****:**

**What if Kensi and Marty met almost two years before…before NCIS and LAPD joined to solve the Danny Zuna case****?**

**CHAPTER 12: HIDE AND SEEK WITH, MEG...**

**THE BEACH...**

"I know we have a lot to work out, but right now I need to get, Meg home. Why don't you come over and we can talk some more?" Kensi suggested.

"Okay..." Deeks agreed with a nod.

Kensi got up and picked Meg up, Marty gathered his towel, the blanket Kensi had been sitting on and the bag Kensi had brought.

Marty carried his towel and the beach bag, while Kensi carried Meg to the car.

When they reached her car, Marty watched as Kensi put Meg into the car seat and made sure that Meg still had her stuffed seal.

"You do know that she normally will not go sit on just anyone's lap, don't you?" Kensi asked.

"Well, I'm not just anyone, Kens…I'm her dad." Marty said with a smile and Kensi closed the car door.

"I know. Hey, you asked me why I never told you or ever tried to find you and tell you about, Meg. You said you saw me when I came to the beach while I was pregnant and after Meg was born...Why didn't you ever come talk to me?" Kensi asked and Marty looked at her.

"I'll answer that when we get back to your house. I'm guessing you moved..." Marty said.

"Yes, I needed another bedroom for, Meg, here..." Kensi took a pen and paper out of her bag and wrote down the address for him.

"All right, I'll grab dinner on the way and meet you at your house, okay?" Marty asked.

"Okay, I'll see you then." Kensi said and the walking around to the driver's side, Kensi got in the car and left.

**MARTY...**

He watched Kensi drive away...

He was beginning to feel exhausted after everything that had been happening.

Finishing the case, proving Scarli was the dirty cop and not Jess Traynor...

Marty felt his constrict a little as he thought of Jess. She had been a good partner for the past four months. He had not been in love with her, but he still liked her as a friend.

Then finally getting a chance to meet his daughter, Megan...he was a dad!

It had been one hell of a day and a long four months undercover.

He had come to the beach to find peace, that he seemed usually found at the beach.

Marty had to admit he was surprised when Meg had chosen to sit on his lap.

'His daughter had his eyes!'

He had watched from a distance when Kensi came to the beach, while she was pregnant and after. He noticed how Meg seemed to enjoy the beach and when he had seen Meg smile those times on the beach.

Marty thought it had been Kensi's eyes that made him never forget her, maybe it was because of a the daughter they shared.

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, Marty got into his own car and decided to stop for a couple of burgers on the way.

**KENSI'S HOUSE...**

By the time Kensi picked Meg up from Cassie's house, Meg had already eaten.

After getting Kensi dropped the blanket from the beach near the washer, Kensi decided to go ahead and give Meg her bath. Then Meg could be ready for bed.

**HALF-AN-HOUR-LATER...**

Just as Kensi was fighting Meg to put her footie pajamas, there was a knock at the door.

Meg slipped out of Kensi's arms and took off running for the door.

"Megan Donalda Blye!" Kensi yelled as she followed her daughter. "Door," Meg yelled, pointing at the door.

Reaching the door, Kensi pulled back the curtain and saw a smiling Deeks. Kensi took Meg's hand with the same hand that was holding the pajamas and with the other hand, she opened the door.

"Hey, Kens. Hi, Meg," Deeks said as Kensi stepped back to let him into her house. "Hey, Deeks," Kensi replied shutting the door behind him.

"I didn't know you wanted to see me so much, you waited on putting the pajama's on, Meg." Marty cracked. "That's not it at all, Deeks. She's been fighting me on putting them on." Kensi said, glaring at him.

"Hi, Meg, I'm your dad. You don't fight every night on putting your pajamas on...do you?" Deeks asked kneeling down in front of Meg and Meg smiled.

It was then Deeks noticed that Meg had Kensi's smile.

"She does every night..." Kensi informed him. "Let me try. Maybe…she's just a daddy's girl." Deeks said, taking the pajamas from Kensi.

"She'll fight you..." Kensi warned, but decided to watch. "You wouldn't do that...would you?" Deeks asked still kneeling in front of the two-year-old girl.

A mischievous glint appeared in Meg's eyes and she took off running.

"Told you...Have fun catching her." Kensi remarked with a grin. "Really, you're not going to help?" Deeks asked looking at her.

"Why should I? I go through this every night and tonight is her daddy's turn." Kensi shot back with a smile.

Deeks the looked around at where Meg had been standing a moment before, but Meg was no longer there.

"Where did she go?" He asked looking at Kensi, with a pleading look for help. "Ever play hide and seek?" Kensi poked.

Deeks' thoughts went back to his childhood and trying to stay out of the way from Gordon John Brandel, as well as protect his mother.

'Yeah, plenty of times when I was a kid,' Deeks' thought, but did not say anything.

Kensi began to walk down the hall and Deeks followed, stopping when he reached a room...that could only belong to Meg.

Right away he noticed some stuffed animals and a blanket over them, and then he heard a giggle of a two-year-old.

"Now...where could little Megan be?" Deeks asked walking toward the stuffed animals and heard another giggle, as he got closer.

He pulled the blanket off and there was Meg, she began to laugh harder as Deeks picked her up and with her squirming to get away...he finally got her pajamas on her.

"I told you she would fight you, Deeks." Kensi said from the doorway and he looked at her while sitting on the floor with Meg.


	13. Working Thngs Out

**NCIS: LOS ANGELES...**

**WHAT IF THEY MET BEFORE?**

**Disclaimer****:**

**NCIS: Los Angeles and characters do not belong to me****.**

**SUMMARY****:**

**What if Kensi and Marty met almost two years before…before NCIS and LAPD joined to solve the Danny Zuna case****?**

**CHAPTER 13: WORKING THINGS OUT...**

**MEGAN'S BEDROOM…**

"Yeah, but I got her pajama's on her." Deeks shot back with a grin. "Ann..." Meg said, squirming to get up and Deeks let her go.

"Who is, Ann?" Deeks asked confused and Kensi pointed at the seal in Meg's hands.

The same seal Meg had been playing with at the beach.

"I gave that to her on her birthday last year. She takes it everywhere and she won't sleep without it." Kensi replied.

"I like the way you decorated her room. I feel like I'm at the beach." Marty said looking around Meg's room.

The walls were painted like the sea and beach, while the ceiling was a clear blue sky and the sun.

"I got the idea since I met you at the beach...I would paint her room like a beach." Kensi said with a shrug.

"What did the others think?" Deeks asked.

"Callen asked if I was sure I didn't know who the father was, but I just told them I liked the idea of the beach having a calming effect on the baby. A couple of times when I couldn't get her to sleep...I took her to the beach and the sound of the waves, seem to calm her down." Kensi explained.

"I wish I could have been there from the beginning." Deeks said sadly. "If you would have confronted me or if I would have gotten the courage to tell you...you could have been, but you can be there for the rest of her life." Kensi reminded him.

**A LITTLE WHILE LATER...**

**MEG'S BED TIME...**

Deeks stood beside Kensi as she put a sleeping Meg to bed. Meg had her seal tucked under her arm and a thumb in her mouth.

After covering Meg up, Deeks and Kensi quietly left the room and headed for the living room to work things out.

**THE LIVING ROOM...**

Deeks retrieved the burgers he had left by the front door, the sat down on one side of the couch and Kensi sat down at the other end.

"Thanks for letting me be here when you put her to bed, kens." Deeks said sincerely.

"You're a natural a being a dad." Kensi stated looking at him. "Truthfully...it kind of surprises me." Deeks said.

"Why do you say that?" Kensi inquired and Deeks looked surprised as though he had not meant to say that allowed.

"Because I didn't exactly have the world's best dad..."

Deeks said with a bitter laugh and Kensi waited for him to continue.

"...He was always drunk for as long as I can remember. Mom and I were his punching bags. One night when I was eleven-years-old, he had beaten my mom. My best friend had given me a gun, because day-by-day things got worse at home. That night my dad pointed a shotgun at me and I pulled the trigger of the gun I was holding.

I don't really remember much else. My mom was beaten bad, my dad he was taken to the hospital and then jail after that.

Me, I was put into foster home after foster home. I worked hard and first I became a lawyer, but then I thought back to that day when I was eleven...I thought I could help more people by becoming a cop. I was tired of being a Public Defender and watching the bad guys get away." Deeks said, avoiding her eyes.

Deeks felt the tears on his face as he told her his story.

He feared Kensi's reaction…

"You're a good person, Deeks and you're a good dad. Meg trusted you right off and that is not something that happens to often. Usually when she first meets someone she is shy...but she wasn't when she met you, because she could see how could see what kind of a person you really are. You are nothing like that man who was supposed to be your dad." Kensi said and when Deeks looked at her, he could see she was hiding tears.

"Thanks, Kens. That helps a lot to hear that." He told her. "So...What happened to your mom?" Kensi inquired. "I don't have a clue where she is now. I had to make my own money to put myself through law school." Deeks said with a shrug.

"You didn't answer my question at the beach...If you knew Megan was your daughter and you saw us at the beach...What stopped you from coming up and confronting me about it?" Kensi asked still looking at Deeks.

"I guess I was scared...what kind of dad I would be. I was scared you saw something in me that I didn't and you decided to keep her away to keep her safe." Deeks replied.

"Do you want to know what I saw the day I met you?" Kensi asked and Deeks smirked.

"How handsome I was? How you couldn't wait to see what I was like in bed?" He inquired trying to lighten the dark and serious mood that had settled over the living room.

"Deeks..." Kensi warned. "Well, I did see you look back checking all-of-this out." Deeks told her motioning a hand up and down his body.

"Deeks...just shut up and listen…there was just something about you, that made you different and I could never figure out what it was. That date we went on...it never left my mind. I had to convince myself it was just another one night stand, but neither of us knew that night would create, Meg." Kensi told him.

"Why did you have to convince yourself it was just another one night stand?" Deeks asked.

"Because my father died when I was fifteen, then a man I was engaged to and he left me...I was afraid you would something could happen and you would leave to, I thought that if you left I didn't want Meg to get hurt. So I made the stupid choice not to tell you." Kensi confessed.

"I guess we both made the same choice out of..." Kensi began

"Fear, hey, I have an idea..." Deeks said and Kensi looked at him, wondering if she wanted to know. "What?" She asked cautiously.

"How long has it been since you've had a Kensi day?" Deeks asked with a smile. "A what day," Kensi asked, though she had heard him.

"A Kensi day...a day all for yourself, I could take, Meg for a day and you could have a nice relaxing day to yourself." Deeks suggested and Kensi bit her bottom lip.

"A while, when you're a single mom...you don't really have a social life," Kensi told him.

"Then how about a week from Saturday I pick, Meg up for a day with her daddy. Meg and I can get to know each other, plus you can have a day to yourself." Deeks suggested.

"Okay..." Kensi agreed at last. "When do we tell Callen, Sam and everyone else about me being Meg's dad?" Deeks asked. "Tomorrow at work," Kensi suggested.

"All right, I guess I better go. See you tomorrow...partner?" Deeks asked and Kensi nodded, getting up and she walked him to the door.

The door opened and Deeks stepped outside, Kensi closed the door behind him.

The leaning with her back against the door, she slid down until she was sitting on the floor.


	14. Telling The Truth About Meg's Dad

**NCIS: LOS ANGELES...**

**WHAT IF THEY MET BEFORE?**

**Disclaimer****:**

**NCIS: Los Angeles and characters do not belong to me****.**

**SUMMARY****:**

**What if Kensi and Marty met almost two years before…before NCIS and LAPD joined to solve the Danny Zuna case****?**

**CHAPTER 14: TELLING THE TRUTH ABOUT MEG'S DAD...**

**MARTY'S APARTMENT...**

Marty stood in the shower just letting the water run over him.

The case he had been on for the last four months had been hell and then finally meeting Megan...because after everything that had happened in the last four months and today...

It helped him feel better to meet Megan, talking to Kensi helped to and next week he would have Meg for a whole day.

That was one thing he was looking forward to more than anything...tomorrow they would be telling Callen, Sam, Hetty, Nate and Eric.

Marty felt like an outsider with the team, still being the new member to the team and was scared of what they would do when they found out that he was Meg's father.

He turned the water off, the stepping out of the shower he dried off and not long after fell into bed.

Just plain exhausted after everything that had happened.

_**DREAM/FLASHBACK**_

_**She unlocked the door and stepped inside with him right behind her.**_

_**"Did someone rob you? Or did a tornado hit the inside of your house?" He quipped and she looked at him. "No, it always looks like this." She said in response to his joke.**_

_**She went into the kitchen returning with a couple of beers.**_

_**Handing him one, they both sat down on the couch. It seemed they sat there for a long time in silence. **_

_**Their beers soon ended up on the coffee table and Marty wanted nothing more then to kiss her, so he scooted closer to her and she turned to look at him, opening her mouth to say something…**_

_**Nothing came out of her mouth, their faces were only inches apart, and he saw her look at his lips and then back up to his eyes.**_

_**It made him wonder what it would be like to feel her lips on his and then it happened...**_

_**The kiss became more heated and somehow they made their way to her room. **_

_**She was taking off his shirt and the rest of their clothes quickly followed.**_

_**His lips left hers as he made his way down the side of her neck...stopping at her pulse point and she moaned. **_

_**One his hands began to trail lightly over her body until it was between her legs and he slipped one finger inside of her...then two.**_

_**The other hand fondling her breast, he felt Kensi's fingers in his hair and she bucked against his hand, she moaned and yelled in pleasure.**_

_**Then he pulled away and for a moment, after adjusting himself…he entered her. **_

_**What seemed like hours went by and it had been incredible for both of them.**_

_**They were soon, falling asleep and when he complained about sleeping on the left side...**_

_**Kensi reminded him it was her house and her bed. ***_

_**END DREAM/FLASHBACK**_

It sounded far away, but Marty heard a beeping sound and he groaned. His alarm was going off and having that dream did not help him...

Because now he was going to have to take a very cold shower, Marty opened his eyes and turned off the alarm.

**KENSI AND MEG'S HOUSE...**

Meanwhile Kensi was still asleep and so was Meg...

_**DREAM/FLASHBACK**_

_**She unlocked the door and stepped inside with him right behind her.**_

_**"Did someone rob you? Or did a tornado hit the inside of your house?" He quipped and she looked at him. "No, it always looks like this." She said in response to his joke.**_

_**She went into the kitchen returning with a couple of beers.**_

_**Handing him one, they both sat down on the couch. It seemed they sat there for a long time in silence. Their beers soon ended up on the coffee table.**_

_**When she realized he was closer then she had thought, she turned to him with the intention of telling him to back off, but when she looked at him...**_

_**Their faces were only inches apart and a thought came into her mind...**_

_**'What would it be like to kiss him?' Kensi thought, as she looked at his lips and then up at his eyes.**_

_**She noticed his eyes were a darker blue then she had seen since she had met him.**_

_**Just a little more and she would know what his lips felt like on hers, Marty saw her look at his lips and felt himself lick his lips…then she looked back into his eyes and it made him wonder what it would be like to feel her lips on his.**_

_**Then their lips met and sparks seemed to fly.**_

_**Part of it had to be because of the beers...right, the kiss became more heated and somehow they made their way to her room. **_

_**She was taking off his shirt and the rest of their clothes quickly followed.**_

_**His lips left hers as he made his way down the side of her neck...stopping at her pulse point and she moaned. One his hands began to trail lightly over her body until it was between her legs and he slipped one finger inside of her...then two.**_

_**As his other hand began fondling her breast, Kensi's wove her fingers into his hair and bucked against his hand, she moaned and yelled in pleasure.**_

_**Then he pulled away and for a moment, she thought it was over and he was done, until she felt him inside her.***_

_**END DREAM/FLASHBACK**_

Kensi woke up, before her alarm and looked at the time...

**0600 HOURS (6:00 AM)**

She had been dreaming of the night Meg was conceived and could now feel the wetness between her legs.

This was going to be a long day...

Kensi turned off the alarm and threw back the covers. After checking to see that Meg was still asleep, Kensi went back to her room to get ready.

She really wished she could stop dreaming about that night...it was not as if it was the first time she had that dreamed about or thought about that night.

It was in fact just the opposite...

It had been something she thought about a lot since she had that date with Marty Deeks.

**TWENTY MINUTES LATER...**

Twenty minutes later Kensi walked into Meg's room to find Meg standing up in her crib and smiling, Kensi knew it was almost time to get Meg a toddler bed.

"Mama," Meg yelled.

"Morning, Meg. I guess we better get ready to go, because mommy has a long day ahead." Kensi said, lifting Meg out of the crib. "Dada," Megan said and Kensi looked at Meg in shock.

"When did you start saying that?" Kensi asked and Meg looked around, and then looked at Kensi again.

"Dada," Meg yelled with a smile and Kensi looked at the door as if expecting to see him.

No one was there.

"Oh, so dada is your new favorite word, huh?" Kensi asked. "No!" Meg yelled with a grin and her little blue eyes sparkling.

"You will see dad tonight and your daddy is going to be in your life from now on, Meg...I promise." Kensi said and started to get Meg ready, so they could leave soon.

**07:30 HOURS (7:30 AM)...**

**CASSIE'S HOUSE...**

Kensi got out of her car, then opening the back door...she unstrapped Meg from her car seat.

Then making sure Meg had her stuffed seal, Ann, Kensi took Meg's hand and they made their way up to Cassie's front porch.

Kensi knocked and Cassie opened the door.

"Hey, Kensi, Come on in. Do you want a cup of coffee?" Cassie asked. "I guess I have a little time." Kensi said stepping inside Cassie's house.

"Dada, Dada, Dada!" Meg chanted happily.

Meg ran off to play with Cassie's four-year-old daughter, Zoe.

"So...I take it you introduced father and daughter last night?" Cassie asked and Kensi nodded.

"Yeah, I found him at the beach. I spread out my blanket next to where he was sitting and we started to talk. Then Meg just walked right over to him and sat down on his lap." Kensi said and Cassie's eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"Wow...has she ever done that before?" Cassie asked and Kensi shook her head.

"No, she's always been shy around people she's never met. After a while, I told him I had to get, Meg home. I gave him my address so he could come over and we could talk. When he showed up, I had just given Meg a bath and was trying to get her pajamas on..." Kensi began.

"And Meg was putting up a fight about getting dressed?" Cassie guessed.

"Yes, she got away from me and I opened the door, he was standing there. He took the Meg's pajamas from me and I guess he thought he could convince her. Meg decided to play hide and seek, but he did get her pajamas on her. He did pretty well with her." Kensi confessed.

"You told me when we met that Meg's dad wasn't in the picture. So, why now…what's changed," Cassie asked. "Because her dad and I are now work partners. Thanks for the coffee, but I need to get going." Kensi replied and than getting up, Kensi stopped to give Meg a kiss on the head and hug, before heading to work.

**THE MISSION...**

**BULLPEN...**

**09:30 (9:30 AM)**

Kensi walked in and sat down at her desk.

Callen looked up from his computer...

"How's Meg this morning, Kens?" Callen asked, but before she could answer.

"Good morning, everyone," Marty said, trying to sound cheerful and hide the fact that he was nervous as hell about telling the team that he was Meg's dad.

"You're in a good mood, Deeks." Sam commented.

"Meg has a new favorite word..." Kensi announced, figuring it was best to bite-the-bullet and just tell them.

Deeks looked at her and she gave him a look, silently telling him it was time to tell the team.

She knew he got the message, when she saw him gulp.

"Oh, yeah…what's her new favorite word?" Sam asked and Kensi took a deep breath, and Deeks stepped away from the desk so he was not close to Sam or Callen.

"Dada..." Kensi said at last. "She said dada? Wait...You do know who, Meg's dad is." Callen accused putting it together, then looking from Kensi to Deeks and back.

Kensi had been right...Callen had made the connection.

"Yes, I know who Meg's dad is, but you can't be mad at him...I didn't tell him until recently." Kensi said, getting up and standing beside Deeks.

"Deeks…You're Meg's dad?" Sam asked, putting it together and getting up, he looked menacingly, his hands balling into fist.

The tension in the bullpen began to rise...


	15. A Talk With Sam And Callen

**NCIS: LOS ANGELES...**

**WHAT IF THEY MET BEFORE?**

**Disclaimer****:**

**NCIS: Los Angeles and characters do not belong to me****.**

**SUMMARY****:**

**What if Kensi and Marty met almost two years before…before NCIS and LAPD joined to solve the Danny Zuna case****?**

**CHAPTER ****15: A TALK WITH SAM & CALLEN...**

Kensi took a slight step in front of Deeks, as if trying to shield him from Sam and Callen.

"Deeks...we need to talk to you." Sam said as him and Callen headed in the direction of the gym.

"Uh...shouldn't Kensi be a part of this conversation? Since it's about a child Kensi and I share?" Deeks asked nervously, not moving from where he stood beside Kensi.

"Nope, just the three of us," Callen responded.

"Kensi..." Deeks pleaded, looking over at her.

"It will be okay, Deeks." Kensi assured him and Deeks walked slowly, toward the gym...

He remembered fighting Sam at the MMA Gym and wondered if this talk would lead to anything like that.

Kensi waited a minute and watched them walk toward the gym.

'Deeks really does have a nice butt.' Kensi thought as she watched him follow Sam and Callen.

She waited for a moment and then followed, she was going to stay close to Deeks in case he needed her help...but she would not let them see her.

**THE GYM...**

Deeks found Callen and Sam in the corner of a gym, and then made his way over to them.

"You better be there for Megan..." Sam told Deeks.

"If things were different I would have been there from the beginning." Deeks stated.

"What about Kensi?" Callen asked his crossing his arms over his chest, as Sam did the same.

"I-I don't know. So far Kensi and I have just talked about, Meg. I don't know what Kensi's plans are, but I will be there for both Kensi and Meg." Deeks promised.

'I really need to talk to Kensi and find out where we stand.' Deeks thought.

**KENSI...**

Kensi heard him and was shocked at what she heard.

_She and Deeks had not talked about a romantic relationship between them. _

For now, it was just about Meg, but Kensi hoped in the future that her and Deeks would eventually get married and be a real family, but she was not even sure if Deeks felt the same way about her...

_Sure, they flirted, bantered and teased each other...but Kensi wondered if there more than that between them?_

_Deeks seemed to flirt with every woman he met…was she just someone else for him to flirt with or did she mean more to him, had the night of sex that created Megan meant anything to him or was it just another one night for them both?_

_That night had felt different for her though she tried to convince herself it was just another one-night stand with a guy she would never see again..._we_ll, many things changed after that night. _

_Did Deeks mean he would be there as a friend to her and Meg's father or did he mean the possibility of a romantic relationship in the future?_

Kensi was brought out of her thoughts and realized she heard footsteps coming toward the entrance of the gym, looking she saw the Callen and Sam had finished talking to Deeks and she hurried back to her desk, not wanting to be caught eavesdropping.

**THE BULLPEN...**

Kensi was sitting at her desk pretending to work on paperwork, when Deeks, Sam and Callen walked back into the Bullpen.

She looked up and Deeks winked at her.

"They decided that our Little Princess needed her, dada." Deeks said, flashing a smile.

Kensi rolled her eyes, but couldn't stop the smile from crossing her own face.

"Remember, what we talked about, Deeks." Sam told him with a glare.

"Oh, I remember...Why did you forget?" Deeks joked.

"You better be lucky that the reason I'm letting you live is because I don't want your daughter to grow up without her dad." Sam threatened.

"That's very nice of you, Sam. Is that the only reason," Deeks asked. "Deeks," Sam said a warning in his voice.

"Hey, Kens," Marty said suddenly and Kensi looked up.

"What, Deeks? I am trying to work, which is what we are supposed to be doing." Kensi reminded him. "Can I...uh...Can I tag along sometime when you pick up, Meg? You know so the baby sitter knows who I am," Marty suggested.

When Kensi looked at him, he was staring at her waiting for an answer.

She thought she saw something in his eyes for a split second, though she was probably wrong.

"Sure. After work we'll take my car and go pick her up together, okay?" Kensi asked and a smile as bright as the sun crossed Deeks face.

"Okay..." Was all Deeks said than the team set to work.

A few times Kensi could swear she felt him looking at her, but when she looked at him, he was looking at the papers on his desk.


	16. Where Do We Stand?

**NCIS: LOS ANGELES...**

**WHAT IF THEY MET BEFORE?**

**Disclaimer****:**

**NCIS: Los Angeles and characters do not belong to me****.**

**SUMMARY****:**

**What if Kensi and Marty met almost two years before…before NCIS and LAPD joined to solve the Danny Zuna case****?**

**CHAPTER 16: WHERE DO WE STAND...?**

**KENSI'S CAR...**

**ON THE WAY TO PICK UP MEGAN...**

"I'm going to talk to, Hetty tomorrow...see if she'll let us take a little longer on lunch, so we can fix Meg's birth certificate." Kensi said staring at the road ahead of her. "You mean add my name to it?" Deeks asked.

"What else would I mean by fix Meg's birth certificate?" Kensi shot back, glancing over at him.

"Okay...Did you eavesdrop on everything Sam, Callen and me were talking about?" Deeks asked suddenly changing the subject and Kensi looked at him in shock.

"W-what, what makes you think I eavesdropped?" Kensi asked. "Because you just told me," Deeks replied with a smirk.

"I did not eavesdrop." Kensi lied. "You're a bad liar, Fern." Deeks said Kensi took one hand off the steering wheel, and then punched him in the shoulder.

"Ouch! Hey, I was just curious how much you heard." Deeks said and she glanced at him.

"I heard every single word. Even when you said,

'I don't know what Kensi's plans are, but I will be there for both Meg and Kensi.'

Want to tell me what you mean by that, Shaggy?" Kensi asked, pulling over and shutting off the car.

"So which one is Cassie's house," Deeks asked, trying to change the subject and looking at the houses.

"Deeks..." Kensi said, trying to get an answer. "Can we talk about this after, Meg goes to bed?" Deeks asked, avoiding her eyes.

"Fine..." Kensi said and got out of the car, heading up to a house. "Kensi," Deeks called getting out of the car and following her.

By the time Deeks caught up to her, the door was opening and revealed a women Deeks assumed was, Cassie.

"Hi Kensi, Come on in, she's still playing with, Zoe." Cassie said stepping to the side. "Cassie, I would like you to meet, Marty Deeks...Meg's dad." Kensi said as Cassie shook Deeks' hand.

**INSIDE CASSIE'S HOUSE...**

**THE LIVING ROOM...**

"Now I can see where, Meg gets her eyes." Cassie said as the three walked into the living room.

"Dada," Meg shouted and Deeks knelt down, Meg came running into his arms.

Then letting go of Deeks Meg wrapped her arms around Kensi's legs.

"Hey, Meg, I hear you have a new favorite word." Deeks said and Meg looked at him. "All day she's been saying dada." Cassie said with a smile.

"Is that your new favorite word, Princess?" Deeks asked, Meg.

"No!" Meg yelled.

"Then mommy lied about that, huh?" Deeks asked flashing a smile at Kensi.

"No!" Meg repeated.

Cassie and Kensi watched in amusement.

"No, what…no, mommy lied or no dada isn't your new favorite word," Deeks asked.

"No!" Meg told him again, smiling this time.

"Oh, I get it...'No', is Megan's favorite word." Deeks said smiling back at Meg.

"No!" Meg uttered again.

"Would someone please help me?" Deeks asked looking up at Kensi and Cassie who were trying very hard not to laugh.

"'No,' is a word that two-year-olds start to use a lot." Cassie told him. "You knew that all along, Kensi and you didn't bother to tell me." Deeks accused, looking at Kensi who smiled at him.

"Maybe..." Kensi teased him. "That's just mean, Fern...That's just mean." Deeks said and looked back at Meg.

"Fern," Cassie asked, looking at Kensi.

"Long story..."

Then knelt down in front of Meg,

"...Ready to go home?" Kensi asked.

**GROCERY STORE...**

Deeks had insisted on the way to Kensi's house they stop by a grocery store and get some things so he could make them dinner.

Kensi said, since he was making dinner, she would get some ice cream for dessert.

"Your husband looks like a really good dad." A woman next to Kensi commented.

It had been on the tip of Kensi's tongue to tell the women that Deeks was not her husband, but instead...

Kensi looked over at Deeks and Meg. Meg was in the seat of the shopping cart and Deeks was tickling her.

"Yeah, he is." Kensi said smiling at the women then made her way over to Deeks and Meg.

"I- 'ream!" Meg shouted, her eyes lighting up. "For after dinner, Meg," Kensi said, sticking the ice cream in the cart out of Meg's reach. "Mine." Meg said pointing at the ice cream.

"It's for all of us, baby girl. If your mom shares…" Marty teased. "Not baby…" Meg told him.

**KENSI'S HOUSE...**

Kensi unlocked the door and Meg ran in, with Ann the seal in her hand. Kensi was right behind Meg and Deeks was the last one to walk in with two bags of groceries.

Deeks kicked the door shut behind him.

"Okay, you two are not allowed in the kitchen until dinner is done." Deeks told them.

"I'm not allowed in MY own kitchen? You do know this is my house right?" Kensi asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Well, for tonight...the kitchen is mine." Deeks retorted with a smirk and made his way to the kitchen.

Kensi watched him go, staring at his butt.

**THE LIVING ROOM...**

Finally, she made her way into the living room and turned on the TV as Meg played on the floor.

Kensi thought about what the women at the store had said.

She just couldn't get it off her mind, than she thought about what she overheard Deeks say to Sam and Callen about always being there for her and Meg.

Kensi felt hope that the game they had going since day one...would soon become more.

Sam and Callen had teased her months ago about the reason she was stuck on Deeks when he had been Jason Wyler.

**THE KITCHEN...**

Deeks began to prepare dinner, his thoughts on how right this felt...

Him, Kensi and Meg...

Since the grocery store, Kensi seemed to be lost in her thoughts and it had been about the time Kensi had gone to get the ice cream.

He wondered what he meant to Kensi.

They shared a daughter, sure...but there had to be more between them...right?

At least that is what he wanted, but what did Kensi want?

Sam and Callen's backs had been to the gym door, but Deeks had seen Kensi trying to hide and knew she heard everything, than he found a way to make her admit it...he hoped that after tonight, things would change between them.

When he met her a second time while undercover as Jason Wyler...he had known there was something about her.

He didn't really believe in that love at first site...until he met Kensi that day on the beach almost three years ago now.

The same night that Meg had been conceived and neither of them had known they would talk again almost two years later.

In the last few years when she had come to the beach, he had seen her and knew she had seen him as well.

"Sh..." Deeks almost cursed, until he remembered there was a two-year-old in the other room.

He had been so lost in his thoughts that he had almost burned dinner.

"Don't try to burn my house down, Deeks." Came Kensi's voice from the doorway and he looked at her. "You're not supposed to be in here." Deeks reminded her.

"Actually, I can because it's my house. You should be more aware of your surroundings...I've been standing here about two minutes." Kensi informed him with a smirk.

"Enjoying the view of my body?" Deeks inquired and Kensi snorted as the smirk left her face. "You wish. I'm just trying to make sure you don't burn my house down." Kensi told him as she came to stand beside him.

"Nope, I don't wish you were enjoying the view of my body, I know. Don't think I don't know about you staring at my butt as I walked toward my doom to talk to Sam and Callen." He teased.

"Oh, my God, Deeks, You knew they wouldn't hurt you and leave Meg without her dad." Kensi told him.

"Actually, Kens...I didn't. Did you see Sam once you told him and Callen I was Meg's dad? He was ready to kill me." Deeks told her as he turned off the stove.

"Just hurry up and finish dinner. I'm going to get Meg ready to eat." Kensi said and walked out of the room, he watched her go with a smile on his face.

Deeks had just finished putting the food on the table, as well as setting the table when Kensi walked in Meg's hand in her own.

"A family dinner," Deeks announced and when he looked at Kensi, he froze the realization of what he had just said.

Without a word, Kensi put Meg in the high chair and sat down across from Deeks.

**2030 HOURS (8:30 PM)...**

**THE LIVING ROOM...**

It had been an hour since Meg had finally fallen asleep, after putting up a fight.

Therefore, for the last hour, Kensi and Deeks had been sitting on the couch watching TV, both of them knowing they needed to talk; finally, Kensi turned off the TV with a sigh and turned to face Deeks.

"I guess this means we're gonna talk," Deeks asked and looked over at Kensi.

"Yup, Deeks, we going to talk, you told me when we went to pick up, Meg that you would tell me tonight about what you said to Sam and Callen." Kensi reminded him and Deeks looked around the room before looking back at her.

"I promised them I would be there for Meg and I will be there for you to, Kens..." Deeks began.

"Marty..." Kensi said and he looked at her in shock of using his first name. "

"Wow, I remember you saying that very differently the night we had our date." Deeks joked with a grin and Kensi tried not to blush as she slugged him in the shoulder.

"Deeks...I knew when I told you about, Meg you would be there for her. When you said you would be there for me to...What did you mean by that? What are we? Are we just two friends who share a child? Or..." She didn't finish.

He was looking at her with such seriousness, but she could swear she saw something else in his gaze.

She remembered the night of their date, when she wondered what it would be like to kiss him...

Then she realized his eyes were the same shade of dark blue they had been that night.

'Was she dreaming again or was he really here?'

"Or if there is something more between us?" Deeks asked and she nodded.

"Yeah…What are we, Marty?" She repeated using his first name for the second time that evening, this time no joke came.

"That's the second time tonight you've called me, Marty...I like it when you call me by my first name. We have a daughter, Kensi. Do you really want to know what I want?" Deeks asked.

Kensi held in a snort that was about to escape and had to stop herself from rolling her eyes.

"Would I have asked if I didn't?" Kensi countered.

"I want us...I want you and me to be a family with our daughter." Deeks said and then he brushed his lips against hers.

Kensi gasp in surprise and pulled back.

"H-how would this work? I mean we work together as partners. If something happened and we broke up...you could get killed or go back to the LAPD." Kensi said, the fear welling up inside her.

"Princess, when we first met I knew about, Meg and that didn't stop us from working together on that case and as for us working as partners...we've proved we can do that already. Hetty put us together about partners; she probably already knew that Meg was our daughter even then. Just give us a chance, okay?" Deeks asked.

For a moment, they sat in silence as Kensi weighed the pros and cons, thinking about what he said.

"Here's the deal..." Kensi said at last and Deeks grinned at her knowing what was coming.

"You're going to give us a chance to be a family for, Meg?" Deeks asked. "Shut up and listen..." Kensi ordered.

"Ohhhh, bossy, Kensi…I like it." Deeks said and she threw a hand over his mouth to shut him up.

"At work, you're Deeks...After work you're, Marty. At least for now…once we get Meg's birth certificate fixed…I don't want to call you Deeks anymore, because it might confuse her." Kensi said and Marty nodded, before taking her hand off his mouth, then once again brushing his lips against hers.

The kiss started to become heated until Kensi put a hand on his chest and pushed him back.

"What's wrong?" Marty asked. "That's not happening tonight. I want to take things slower this time." Kensi informed him.

"Okay...I guess I better go then." Marty said and Kensi walked him to the door.


	17. Marty And Meg's Day Together

**NCIS: LOS ANGELES...**

**WHAT IF THEY MET BEFORE?**

**Disclaimer****:**

**NCIS: Los Angeles and characters do not belong to me****.**

**SUMMARY****:**

**What if Kensi and Marty met almost two years before…before NCIS and LAPD joined to solve the Danny Zuna case****?**

**CHAPTER ****17: MARTY AND MEG'S DAY TOGETHER...**

After Marty had gone with Kensi to pick Meg up at the babysitter's, he got a car seat to put in his car...

So either one of them could pick Meg up, on the morning of September 23rd Kensi and Marty had gone to talk to Hetty.

Marty and Kensi pointed out they could work together, because by the time Kensi had told everyone that Marty was Meg's dad, they had worked a few cases.

They also told Hetty about the change in their personal relationship.

Finally getting to the point of when they went to lunch, they were going to fix Meg's birth certificate and put Marty's name on it.

Though Marty had told Callen that he planned to be there for Kensi and Meg, when Marty and Kensi announced they were now a couple...

Callen was worried how it would affect their team. Kensi and Marty told them it would not change how they worked together as a team.

Marty told them he knew about Meg was his daughter before Kensi told him and that had not affected how they worked on cases, before Kensi finally told him.

Callen still seemed worried and Sam did to, but they knew there was nothing they could do.

**SATURDAY, OCTOBER 2, 2010...**

**KENSI'S HOUSE...**

**0900 HOURS (9:00 AM)...**

Hearing a knock at the door, Kensi pulled back the curtain to see Marty Deeks standing there smiling.

Turning the knob, she opened the door and let him in.

"Morning, Fern. Where's our Little Princess?" Marty asked, looking around.

"I not wittle," Came a Meg's indignant as she came into view. "Really, then you're a giant?" Marty teased and Meg glared at him.

"You better watch it or you'll have to deal with a two-year-old in a bad mood today." Kensi warned.

"Ready to spend the day together, Meg?" Marty inquired, kneeling down in front of Meg.

"Mama, come?" Meg asked and Kensi knelt down in front of Meg as well.

"No, baby, this is a day just for you and your daddy." Kensi explained and Meg's lower lip came out, Meg looked ready to cry.

"I'll, uh…I'll go put the stroller in my car." Marty said, getting up and grabbing the stroller.

When he reached the door, he looked back to see Meg throw her arms around Kensi.

**OUTSIDE...**

**A FEW MINUTES LATER...**

**MARTY...**

Marty had gotten the stroller in the trunk of his car and decided to wait outside, while Kensi and Meg said goodbye.

Finally, Kensi came out of the house with a bag on her shoulder and Meg's hand in her own.

"Extra clothes and other things you need for a day with, Meg." Kensi explained, handing him the bag.

Kensi opened the door and put Meg in the car seat. After a few quiet words between mother and daughter, Kensi closed the door and turned to face Marty.

"Is Ann the seal in the bag?" Marty asked. "Of course, I told you she won't go anywhere without it." Kensi said, looking back at Meg. "Don't worry, Fern. I'll bring her back safe and sound." Marty promised as he turned Kensi to face him...

Putting his hands on her hips, he leaned in and brushed his lips against hers, then finally got into his car, flashing a smile and a wave before he pulled away.

**KENSI...**

"I know." Kensi whispered, as she watched them go.

Kensi headed back inside to decide what she was going to do with a day to herself.

**MARTY...**

**IN HIS CAR...**

"So** GIANT** Princess...What do you want to do?" Marty asked. "Park," Meg answered. "All right, the park it is." Marty said and headed for the park.

**THE PARK...**

Meg squirmed as Marty tried to unstrap her from the car seat.

"Park, Park!" Meg kept yelling as she squirmed to get out of her car seat. "You have to let me get you out of your car seat first." Marty said and finally got her unstrapped.

Marty grabbed the bag and got Meg out of the car, but did not get a chance to grab Meg's hand...before she took off running.

"Meg!" Marty yelled and ran after her.

"'Wings…'Wings," Meg yelled, standing beside the swings. "Okay, but don't run off like that again, Okay?" Marty asked.

"O'tay!" Meg said and Marty put her into the swing.

For the next several hours, Marty and Meg played at the park, until he noticed she was getting a little tired. He took Meg back to the car and got the stroller out.

Meg fussed and fought against going to sleep, but in the end, it was a few minutes later she was asleep in the stroller, with Ann in her arms.

Marty just walked with a sleeping Meg for a while, until he found a bench and sat down.

He looked down at Meg and still couldn't believe everything that had happened in the last few months.

For a long time, Marty just sat on the bench lost in his thoughts. He knew he would be a far better dad, then the one he had.

After a while, Marty got up and headed back to his car, he pulled Meg out of the stroller and when he did, Meg woke up in a grumpy mood.

"It's okay, Meg." He told her as he put her in her car seat.

**KENSI...**

**1700 HOURS (5:00 PM)...**

Kensi heard a car pull up and opening the door, she saw Meg and Marty.

"Hey, how was your day together?" Kensi asked kneeling down as Meg came running into her arms.

"Well, first Meg insisted we go to the park. After that, we went to the aquarium...last was the beach. Then we decided that mommy might want to see us..." Marty said, as Kensi stood up and he gave her a peck on the lips.

"Ewwwwww," Meg yelled and ran for the living room, Marty and Kensi laughed as they watched her go.

"I was thinking about something today..." Kensi said and Marty looked at her. "What's that?" He asked.

"How about we invite the team here next weekend for a barbecue?" Kensi suggested. "Sounds good, we can ask them on Monday." Marty told her, his hands on her hips and he kissed her again.

"Back off, lover boy. Our daughter is still up and I'm not ready to explain that to her yet." Kensi said, pulling back when she felt one of his hands slip under her shirt.


	18. A Weekend For Kensi, Meg And Marty

**NCIS: LOS ANGELES...**

**WHAT IF THEY MET BEFORE?**

**Disclaimer****:**

**NCIS: Los Angeles and characters do not belong to me****.**

**SUMMARY****:**

**What if Kensi and Marty met almost two years before…before NCIS and LAPD joined to solve the Danny Zuna case****?**

**CHAPTER 18: A WEEKEND FOR KENSI, MEG AND MARTY...**

**OCTOBER 2, 2010**

**MEG'S ROOM...**

**19:00 (7:00 PM)**

"No! No! Not Tir... (Yawns)...tired!" Meg shouted, though she was yawning and her eyes were dropping.

"You've had a long day, Meg." Marty told Meg as he picked her up; Marty gave Meg a kiss and a hug, than handed her to Kensi who did the same.

After both Marty and Kensi had given Meg a hug and kiss, Kensi laid Meg in the crib.

"No! No! No!" Meg continued to say, but it was less than five minutes later, she was asleep.

Kensi and Marty left the room, making their way down the hall to the living room.

**WALKING TOWARD THE LIVING ROOM...**

**19:10 (7:10 PM)**

"I guess I should go. Today has been a long day..." Marty said with a stretch.

"Oh, poor baby…Can't keep up with a two-year-old?" Kensi mocked, stopping when they reached the end of the hall.

Marty turned to face her.

"It's not that...it's just been a long week." Marty said and gave Kensi a kiss.

The kiss continued and Kensi moaned into his mouth. Marty's hand slipped under her shirt and caressed the side of her breast.

"Marty...stay." Kensi suggested, pulling back and looking at him. "Kens...are you sure?" Marty asked.

"You're too tired to drive home...just stay." Kensi told him and for a moment, they looked at each other.

"I have to go take care of, Monty." Marty told her and didn't know why he was trying to make excuses not to stay.

"I'll go get him and bring him here. I just want you to stay." Kensi countered. "You just want me to stay because you're hopeful that I'll make breakfast in the morning." Marty teased.

"No like I said you just look too tired to drive." Kensi lied.

"Awe...worried about your partner, Kensi?" He asked and she punched him in the shoulder.

"No..." She denied. "I think you are, but even if I didn't give you my keys you would still pick the lock and bring, Monty over, huh?" Marty asked and Kensi nodded with a smile.

Finally, Marty walked over to where his keys were laying on a table near the front door and handed them to her.

"If you choose to lie down in the bed...right side is mine." Kensi warned him. "I can't sleep on the left." He complained, much like the night of their first date.

"It's my house and my rules." Kensi said, before walking out the front door and closing it behind her.

**MARTY...**

Marty watched the door close behind Kensi and gave a chuckle, before heading back down the hall, stopping in Meg's room to check on the little girl.

**MEG'S ROOM...**

Meg had her seal under her arm and thumb in her mouth.

"Hey, Princess...do you know how special you and your mom are? How much the two of you changed my life? I love you, baby girl and I love your mom too." Marty whispered with a smile on his face.

Marty just stood watching with a tired smile on his face.

After a minute, he covered Meg up with the blanket and left the room.

**KENSI'S ROOM...**

Then smiled remembering what Kensi had said about the right side of the bed...

'Well, she isn't hear right now.'

Marty thought and stripped down to just his boxers and a t-shirt, before crawling under the covers on the right side of the bed.

It didn't take long, before he felt his eyes closing. He could get used to this...

'Living in the same house as Meg and Kensi...the three of them a family, maybe one day another child...'

That was Marty's last thoughts, before he fell into a deep sleep.

**KENSI...**

**19:45 (7:45 PM)**

Kensi opened the door and walked in, unhooking Monty from his leash. She had brought Monty's bed, which she set up in the living room.

Then headed down the hall, stopping to look in on Meg...not knowing that Marty had done the same thing.

**KENSI'S ROOM...**

Kensi let out a growl when she saw Marty sleeping on the right side of the bed. She had told him the right side of the bed was hers...

Walking over to the bed, she roughly shook Marty. His only response was to reach out and pull her down on the bed.

Then he wrapped his arms around her...

"Marty..." Kensi growled. "Shhhh...Marty's sleeping." Came Marty's reply and she knew he was smiling. "If you were really sleeping you would not have answered me." Kensi pointed out and rolled over to face him.

"I can be talking in my sleep you know." Marty pointed out his eyes still closed. "I told you the right side of the bed is..." Kensi began. "We can share the right side of the bed." Marty said, than opened one eye looking at her.

"I knew you weren't asleep." Kensi declared, punching him. "Where's Monty?" Marty asked. "I grabbed his bed from your apartment and put it in the living room." Kensi told him.

"So Monty is in the living room and Meg is asleep..." Marty said, thoughtfully before leaning over and pressing his lips to hers.

"Hmmm, what are you thinking about, Marty?" Kensi inquired playfully.

"The same thing I'm sure you were thinking about earlier..." He said, starting to drop kisses down the side of her neck. "Really, you think so, lover boy?" Kensi asked trying to control her breathing as his hand trailed over her body.

"I know so, because this is something I've been dreaming about since our first date." Marty murmured, his lips now on her pulse point and Kensi gasp.

"Ohhhh, Ma-Marty...th-thought you were t-tired." Kensi moaned as his hands slipped into her pants and she bucked against him. "Never too tired for this," He whispered in her ear.

Soon he had removed her clothes, as well as his boxers and t-shirt coming off.

Then for a moment, he looked at her body...

"Are you going to have sex with me? If not take a picture...it will last longer." She informed him. "I'm taking a lot of mental pictures." He told her with a grin, before adjusting himself and finally entering her.

"Ohhhh, yes...Marty...th-there...ohhhhh, yes," Kensi tried not to shout to loud and hoped they wouldn't wake Meg up.

After a long time he collapsed beside her and they turned on their sides facing each other.

"You're really hot, you know that? You were even hot when you came to the beach pregnant." Marty told her and Kensi looked at him.

"Th-there was so many times I wanted to tell you after I found out I was pregnant and after Meg was born. I just didn't know how." Kensi said a look of sadness.

"Hey...that's in the past now. I was thinking earlier and I know it's a little soon, but..." Marty hesitated and Kensi looked at him. "What? Just tell me..." Kensi said interlacing their fingers.

"Well, after you told me about Meg and all the time the three off us...four if you count, Monty spends together. W-what would you say about all of us finding a house and living together as a family?" Marty asked, looking down at their hands.

"Y-you want us to move in together?" Kensi asked in shock.

"Only if you want to, Kens. It's just that we're all together more and more. If we moved in together we could both be there for, Meg. We don't have to get married any time soon...we can wait on that. I just want to be there for you and Meg..." Marty told her, still looking down at their hands.

"So...you don't want to get married, but you want us to live in the same house to raise our daughter?" Kensi questioned, trying to understand.

"I said we don't have to get married any time soon, but we can talk about that more in the future if you want. Kensi, we have a daughter who needs both of us and I know we just started dating..."

Kensi leaned over and Kissed Marty, shutting him up.

"We'll start looking for a house soon, but we also need to talk to Meg about the four of us living together." Kensi replied and Marty grinned. "Okay, tomorrow's Sunday...so I have to make pancakes for two princesses. I've noticed that little Megan has a sweet tooth...I wonder where she gets that from..." Marty remarked looking at Kensi with a raised eyebrow.

"Hey, I don't let her have all the sweets she wants." Kensi shot back. "Like mother...like daughter." Marty teased.

"Yes, but you love us both." Kensi reminded him.

"Can't resist a hot women and a little girl that has part of my genes," Marty stated.


	19. The Idea And Work

**NCIS: LOS ANGELES...**

**WHAT IF THEY MET BEFORE?**

**Disclaimer****:**

**NCIS: Los Angeles and characters do not belong to me****.**

**SUMMARY****:**

**What if Kensi and Marty met almost two years before…before NCIS and LAPD joined to solve the Danny Zuna case****?**

**CHAPTER 19: THE IDEA AND WORK...**

Sunday morning Meg had been delighted to find Marty was there. Marty had made Kensi and Meg chocolate chip pancakes.

Then they spent the day together as a family...

The weekend had been a sort of test to see how things would work in the future with the three of them, plus Monty living together.

**MODAY, OCTOBER 4, 2010**

**KENSI'S BEDROOM...**

**05:00 HOURS (5:00 AM)**

Kensi was asleep with Marty holding her from behind.

It had been a nice weekend for Kensi, Meg and Marty.

The alarm went off and Kensi reached over to turn it off, but when she tried to get up...Marty would not let her go.

"Marty, we have to get up. We have to get ready for work and I have to get, Meg ready to go. Then Meg needs to be dropped off at Cassie's, you need to drop Monty off and we have to go to work." Kensi said, as she tried once more to escape.

"Don't want to..." Marty grumbled against her neck. "To bad...come on, wake up. Besides when we get to work we can tell everyone about the barbecue." Kensi replied and Marty groaned, trying to press his face into the pillow.

"Come on...get up." Kensi ordered, as she elbowed him. "Really, you have to abuse me so early in the morning? Not the kind of wake up I like." Marty told her.

"Oh, I think I know the kind of wake up you want..." Kensi shot back and rolling over, she pressed her lips to the side of his neck.

"Yeah...that's definitely the wake up I like." He said pulling his face out of the pillow and pressing his lips to hers.

"Good, then get up. I have to go take a shower and then get Meg ready." Kensi said, finally escaping his grasp. "How about we take a shower together?" He suggested wiggling his eyebrows and Kensi rolled her eyes.

"Maybe tonight...After Meg goes to bed." Kensi answered, grabbing some clothes and heading for the bathroom.

"Come on, really?" He called after her. "Yup, really," Kensi called back and he could tell by her voice she was smiling.

Marty pulled on a pair out a pair of clothes he had in his go bag and pulled them on. Then making sure he had everything in his go bag, he walked down the hall, stopping just outside the bathroom.

"Hey, Kens, I'm going to take Monty back to my apartment. I'll see you in a little bit, okay?" He asked through the door.

"Okay, I'll get ready and get Meg ready, and then we'll swing by to pick you up. We can drop Meg off at Cassie's together and then we head to work." Kensi called through the bathroom door.

"All right, see you in a little bit." Marty told her.

He picked up Monty's supplies, hooked Monty to the leash and after making sure he had everything...Marty walked out the door.

**MARTY'S APARTMENT...**

**06:45 (6:45 AM)**

Marty stepped out of the shower, dried off and then got dressed.

He thought about, the weekend and how incredible it had been...

From Friday night falling asleep in Kensi's bed and then waking up with her beside him for the last few days.

Marty walked into his room and pulling the dirty clothes out of his go bag, he dropped them in the hamper, before putting clean clothes in there.

Fifteen minutes later, he was ready to go and now just had to wait on...

His cell phone rang and he smiled looking at the caller ID.

"Hey, kens, I'm on my way out." He said into the phone.

**KENSI'S CAR...**

**KENSI...**

"Daddy's on his way, Meg." Kensi said, hanging up the phone and looking in the backseat at Meg.

Kensi smiled even more when Meg's blue eyes lit up.

"Dada, Dada!" Meg sang from her car seat, looking out the window.

It wasn't long before Marty came into view, than climbed into the passenger's seat.

"How is Princess Meg this morning?" Marty asked, looking in the back seat and smiling at Meg.

Marty put his go bag and his other bag for work at his feet. Kensi pulled away from the curb with Techno playing on the radio.

"I think we have time enough to stop somewhere for breakfast." Kensi said looking first in the rearview mirror at Meg and then glancing over at Marty.

"And who is exactly is paying for breakfast?" Marty asked with a raised eyebrow and already knew the answer.

"Dada," Meg shouted. "Looks like you are." Kensi replied with a grin.

"Really, using our daughter to gang up on me? Not fair, Fern and not cool." Marty said shaking his head.

"Who said anything about being fair right, Meg?" Kensi inquired and Meg just grinned. "Hey, would you two stopping ganging up on me?" Marty asked looking first at Kensi and then Meg.

Meg started to giggle.

"Oh, so you think this is funny, huh? I thought you liked your daddy." Marty said with a pout and Meg began to laugh harder.

**09:30 HOURS (9:30 AM)**

**THE BULLPEN...**

"Oh, quit sulking, Marty..." Kensi was saying as she and Marty walked into the bullpen.

Sam turned his head from where he had been sitting and meditating, as Callen looked up from the newspaper he had been reading.

"What's going on?" Callen asked.

"Marty, Meg and I went to breakfast..." Kensi began. "After you and our two-year-old daughter thought it would be funny to gang up on me." Marty said, dropping his bag beside his desk.

"No, you asked who was paying for breakfast and Meg answered you. I had no influence on the answer she gave you..." Kensi replied, sitting down at her own desk. "How do I know you two didn't have that planned, before I got into the car?" Marty inquired.

"Just ask Meg." Kensi suggested. "Do I need to remind you that any question you ask her...her answer is 'no'?" Marty asked looking at Kensi.

"Why can't you just trust me when I tell that Meg's answer to your question was not influenced by me?" Kensi shot back. "How about the fact that you kept her from me for the first two years of her life..." Marty retorted.

"Really, we're back to that again? It wasn't all me...we talked about that and I thought we worked that out. You could have come to me at the beach or what about being an LAPD Detective...you could have tracked me down." Kensi shot back anger in her eyes.

"Okay...you two cool it!" Sam yelled, getting the attention of Kensi and Marty.

"Marty, I thought you trusted me. After everything we've talked about...last week and this last weekend." Kensi said, turning her eyes back to him and he looked at her.

"I do trust you, Kens..." Marty began.

"Then trust me enough to believe I didn't plan for Meg to tell you that you were paying for breakfast." Kensi said, than Marty nodded his head.

"Okay...hey, how about we tell them about you know what?" Marty suggested.

"Saturday Marty took Meg out for a father/daughter day and I had a day to myself. So I had some time to think...I wanted to invite the team over to my house this weekend for a barbecue." Kensi told Callen and Sam.

"I'll be there." Callen promised. "Yeah, I'll bring my family." Sam agreed.

"I'll go ask, Eric." Kensi said and headed up the stairs.

"So what's going on between you two this morning?" Callen asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Uh...Kensi decided we had time to go out to breakfast with, Meg and when I asked who was paying...Meg was the first one to answer." Marty explained.

"You need to try harder to keep your personal and work lives separate." Callen told Marty.


	20. The Barbecue

**NCIS: LOS ANGELES**

**WHAT IF THEY MET BEFORE?**

**Disclaimer:**

**NCIS: Los Angeles and characters do not belong to me.**

**SUMMARY:**

**What if Kensi and Marty met almost two years before…before NCIS and LAPD joined to solve the Danny Zuna case?**

**WARNING: M RATED...**

**CHAPTER ****20: THE BARBECUE...**

**SATURDAY, OCTOBER 9, 2010**

**KENSI'S HOUSE...**

**1000 HOURS (10:00 AM)**

It was a nice day in October and perfect for a barbecue.

"Megan Donalda Deeks! Marty, will you help me catch Meg and get her dressed?" Kensi yelled and the little girl giggled as she kept running.

"Meg! Come on, Princess, you have to get dressed. Mommy's orders..." Marty said and scooped the little girl up, before she could get passed him.

"NO! NO! NO!" Meg screamed. "Yes, yes, yes..." Marty shot back, as him and Kensi fought to get her dressed.

"Pretty bad when it takes both of us to get her dressed." Kensi said, as the doorbell rang and singled the arrival of the first person for the barbecue.

Kensi opened the door to see...Callen, Sam, Sam's daughter, Laura, and Sam's wife Michelle.

"How long have you been here, De...Marty?" Callen asked.

When Kensi and Marty reminded them of the barbecue yesterday after work, they had asked the team to start calling him Marty...so Meg would not get confused when they called him Deeks.

Since Deeks was now Meg's last name to. Marty didn't answer because just then the doorbell rang again...

This time is was Eric and Hetty as well as their newest team member...Nell Jones who had become a part of the team on Tuesday.

When Kensi had seen Marty talking to Nell earlier in the week she had felt a little jealously, but Marty explained he was just telling Nell about the barbecue and that he knew what it was like to be a newest member to the team.

Now that everyone had arrived, they all made their way to the backyard.

**THE BACKYARD...**

Then for a while, the team just hung out, until Meg walked over to Sam.

"Up," She demanded looking up at Sam and Sam picked her up. "What can I do for you, Meg?" Sam asked, after picking Meg up.

"Need hair." Meg declared with an innocent smile as she pointed to the top of Sam's head and there was laughter from everyone.

"You put her up to this...didn't you?" Sam asked, glaring at Marty. "Up to what…my little Princess has her own opinions." Marty shot back with a grin, as he continued to laugh standing beside Kensi.

"I NOT WITTLE," Meg shouted, glaring at Marty.

"Meg has Kensi's glare..." Callen remarked.

Meg started to squirm to get out of Sam's arms, so Sam set her down and Meg stalked over to Marty.

"Uh...hey, Princess Meg," Marty said, kneeling down in front of his daughter.

"I NOT WITTLE, DADA," She informed him.

"If you're not little...then that makes you GIANT Meg, right?" Marty asked with a grin, as he picked her up and held her high above everyone else.

Everyone stood watching Meg and Marty.

"I think you should stop calling her LITTLE, Marty." Kensi said and Marty looked up at Kensi.

"You still love daddy right? I will try to remember to stop calling you little...but you will always be my princess. "Marty promised and Meg finally leg out a giggle.

"Mr. Callen, Mr. Hanna, I believe you said you would be in charge of the grill." Hetty said suddenly.

Therefore, Callen and Sam started up the grill as Michelle, Nell and Kensi headed into the kitchen.

Laura Hanna sat outside with Hetty and Meg had insisted on staying outside with Marty.

**INSIDE THE HOUSE...**

So now, it was Kensi, Nell, and Michelle inside.

"So Marty told me the other day you two met almost three years ago, but didn't see each other again until just a few months ago on a case." Nell said.

Kensi told Nell and Michelle about how she first met Marty and how they came to meet again.

All the time working on other food... salad, desserts, potato salad...

"So Marty has only been a part of Meg's life for a little over three weeks?" Nell asked and Kensi nodded.

"Yeah, I never had the courage to tell him, when I saw him on the beach over the last few years. Then our paths happen to cross on that case a few months ago." Kensi replied.

**THE BACKYARD...**

Laura was coloring at the table and Meg sat in her high chair that had been brought outside, Meg had a piece of paper of her own that she was drawing on.

Hetty sat with the girls.

**LUNCH TIME...**

Hetty, then Callen, Sam, Laura, Michelle, Marty, Meg, Kensi, Eric and Nell.

Everyone was talking and enjoying them-selves, so Marty took an opportunity to turn to Kensi…

"Hey, Kens, you want to tell them about us moving in together?" Marty asked and Kensi nodded.

Marty cleared his throat and everyone stopped talking, to look over at him.

"Last weekend Marty and I talked about a lot of things. Marty and I have decided to move in together, so we can both be there for Meg." Kensi announced.

"So what was it Kensi? His baby blues..." Callen teased. "…Or his fluffy hair?" Sam added.

"Or maybe it's the fact that Kensi and I share this Special Princess that is sitting between us." Marty commented with a grin and Kensi rolled her eyes at what Marty said.

Lunch continued and so did the talking.

**HALF WAY THROUGH LUNCH...**

Marty looked over at Meg who looked like she was fighting to stay awake.

"Hey, Meg, I think you're kind of looking sleepily, baby girl. Why don't I take you in so you can get a nap?" Marty suggested, removing the tray from Meg's high chair and taking her out.

He then stood up with, Meg in his arms.

"Not tired!" Meg yelled, tears in her blue eyes. "I think you are." Marty countered quietly, not paying attention to anyone...but Meg.

"No!" Meg yelled, this time a yawn escaped and her head landed on his shoulder.

"Then what was that yawn about?" Marty asked. "No yawn." Meg stated, as another yawn escaped.

"Come on, baby girl, I'll take you inside, okay?" Marty asked, but Meg shook her head, grabbing Marty's shirt.

Right before Marty turned to head inside, Meg had her head against Marty's shoulder and her eyes were closing...


	21. A Promise

**NCIS: LOS ANGELES**

**WHAT IF THEY MET BEFORE?**

**Disclaimer: **

**NCIS: Los Angeles and characters do not belong to me.**

**SUMMARY:**

**What if Kensi and Marty met almost two years before…before NCIS and LAPD joined to solve the Danny Zuna case?**

**WARNING: M RATED...**

**CHAPTER 21: A PROMISE...**

**THE BACKYARD...**

Kensi watched with a smile, as Marty carried Meg into the house...

Without saying a word, she got up and followed him.

"I never imagined, Marty as a dad, but he looks like a natural." Sam said, watching Kensi follow Marty into the house.

"Hey, Sam…you do know that you just gave, Marty Deeks a compliment right?" Callen asked with a smile and Sam looked at him. "He just seems different when he's around Meg..." Sam said.

"How long have you known that Marty was Meg's father, Hetty?" Callen asked, looking at the women beside him.

"Who says I knew anything about the identity of Megan's father, until the day Mr. Deeks and Ms. Blye told me?" Hetty asked.

"How about because you're Hetty and you seem to know things before people tell you?" Callen pointed out.

**MEG'S ROOM...**

Marty laid Meg down and brushed a few curls away from her face.

"I promise, baby girl...I will do whatever it takes to keep you safe and make you happy. Your mom to..." Marty whispered and covered her up with her blanket.

Finally, he gave her a kiss on the forehead and when he turned around, he was surprised to see Kensi leaning against the wall with a smile on her face.

"How long have you been standing there?" Marty whispered, walking over to her and they stepped out into the hall.

"Since you laid her down...

So, you will do anything to protect us and keep us happy, huh? You do know I am a Federal Agent and capable of taking care of myself, right?" Kensi inquired with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, I have no doubt about that. I'd still do anything to protect and make both of you happy though." Marty told her and Kensi rolled her eyes.

"There's something that I want to show you later." Kensi told him. "Will I like it? What is it you're going to show me later?" Marty asked with curiosity. "You'll just have to wait and see...Come one, we better get back outside to our guest." Kensi replied.

Marty's hands landed on her hips and he pulled her close for a moment giving her a kiss, before Kensi pulled away.

**THE BACKYARD...**

"We're bacccckkkk! Actually, we never left. So, I guess..." Kensi slapped a hand over his mouth. "Shut up, Marty." Kensi said and he took her hand away. "Why? I'm good at talking. So, talk about anything interesting while we were gone?" Marty asked looking around the table at everyone else.

"You gonna tell him, Sam? Or should I?" Callen asked with a smile and Sam glared at him.

"Tell me what?" Marty asked moving Meg's high chair and then moving his chair closer to Kensi.

"You just had to say something, didn't you, G.?" Sam asked and Callen shrugged. "Hey, you were the one that said it...I just thought you wanted him to know." Callen told him.

"Fine...I told everyone after you went inside that you seem to be a natural at being a dad." Sam replied.

Marty stuck his fingers in his ears as though cleaning them out, and then put both hands behind his ears.

"I'm sorry, what? Did Sam Hanna just compliment me on being a good dad? Anyone happen to record that?" Marty asked, glad of the seating arrangements, because next to Sam, was Laura Hanna, Michelle Hanna…

Which meant Marty was now between Michelle and Kensi.

**AN HOUR AND A HALF-LATER...**

**14:30 HOURS (2:30 PM)**

Kensi closed the door as the last member of the team left.

Now it was once again just Marty, Meg, Kensi, and Monty in the house.

"Can you believe what Sam said about me being a good dad? I never thought I would hear that from him." Marty said, as Kensi turned back to face him.

"That was another reason for the barbecue today...So they could all see a different side to you. One they don't get to see at work and I've already told you that you are a good dad, but you're the one that seems to have doubts about that." Kensi replied.

"I know, I guess it's because of the dad I had..." Marty confessed quietly.

"You are nothing like him...look at the good you've done and the people you've helped. Look at the team, our daughter...Our daughter is proof of something good. The team, our daughter, and I am sure there are other people, who have not doubts that you are a completely different man then you're father." Kensi said smiling at him and Marty smiled back.

"Thanks, Fern, for reminding me. I guess I needed that." He said and gave her a peck on the lips.

"And I've noticed that Meg has you wrapped around her finger..." Kensi said with a smile, as she started to head down the hall.

"She does not..."

Marty protested and Kensi turned back to look at him with an eyebrow raised.

"...Okay, maybe a little. I can't help it though and you think you have me wrapped around your finger to." Marty responded, wrapping his arms around Kensi and giving her a kiss.

"That's what I thought." Kensi said, slipped out of his embrace and peeking into Meg's room, to see Meg starting to wake up.

Marty followed as the two walked over to Meg's crib, Meg was now sitting up, wiping the sleep out of her eyes and still looking a little groggy...

"Hey, Meg, have a good nap?" Marty asked and Meg just nodded.

Kensi reached in and picked Meg up.

"I think it's about time we get you a big girl bed." Kensi said. "Hey, why don't we go look at the big girl beds? You can pick the one you like Meg." Marty said, looking at Meg.

"You want to go shopping, Meg?" Kensi asked a little sparkle appeared in Meg's eye as she began to wake up a little more and Meg smiled.

"I take that as a yes...and also the fact I'm paying for the bed since I suggested it we go shopping?" Marty asked with a groan, getting a giggle from Meg and a smile from both of them.

"You did promise to do whatever it takes to make us happy." Kensi reminded him.

"Next time I say something like that I make sure you're not eavesdropping on a conversation that I'm having with, Meg." Marty muttered.

"A conversation, huh…Meg was asleep and you should have been more aware of your surroundings anyway. So, did you mean what you said when you made that promise?" Kensi asked with a grin.

Marty looked first at Meg who reached for him and he took her from Kensi's arms and then back at Kensi.

Meg wrapped her arms around Marty in a hug and Marty knew that he had lost.

"Of course I meant it." Marty declared. "Good, then just give me and Meg a little time to get ready." Kensi shot back with a smile and started to reach for Meg.

"Uh...actually, I was going to look online and see what they have." Marty said and Kensi turned back to him.

**THE LIVING ROOM...**

**TEN MINUTES LATER...**

Meg sat between Marty and Kensi as the computer sat on the coffee table. They had found a website and were looking at the beds, when Meg suddenly pointed at one...

"Princess Castle Toddler Bed, huh?" Marty asked looking at Meg and she just smiled. "Well, you do call her Princess a lot, Marty." Kensi pointed out.

"Is that the one you want?" Marty asked and Meg nodded excitedly.

"Wow, you already know how to hurt my wallet...all right." Marty said and began to put the order in.

"Wow...$390.53, huh? Want me to pay for half?" Kensi asked.

"No, no, I got it. I promised I would pay." Marty said, pulling out his wallet and putting in his the credit card info.

"Looks like you will have your new bed in a few weeks, baby girl." Kensi said.

"No, now," Meg yelled, looking at Kensi and then Marty. "Sorry, kiddo, it doesn't work like that." Marty said with as him and Kensi laughed.

**HOURS LATER...**

**19:00 (7:00 PM)**

Meg had already had her teeth brushed, a bedtime story and was ready for bed. There was just one problem...

"No bed, no bed! Not tired…I stay up! "Meg shouted, darting around the house as Kensi and Marty chased after her.

It had taken half an hour to get Meg, before Meg stopped shouting and fell asleep.

**21:30 (9:30 PM)**

**THE LIVING ROOM...**

Marty and Kensi had put Meg to bed two hours ago.

Now they were in the living room...

"Now for what I told you I wanted to show you..." Kensi said, heading toward the movies. "Please...don't let it be Titanic." Marty begged.

"No, it's not Titanic..." Kensi said with her back to him and a smile on her face.

She slipped a movie in and pressed play.

"Hey, that's you...Okay, I changed my mind. Can we please put Titanic in?" Marty asked when he realized what they were watching.

"You don't want to see the birth of our daughter?" Kensi asked innocently, but Marty seemed frozen.

He watched as Kensi screamed, yelled, and threaten to castrate the man who got her pregnant if she ever saw him again.

"Uh, how long is this?" Marty asked.

"I was in labor for 14 hours and pushed for almost half an hour, before Meg was born. This is near the end." Kensi told him and relaxed with her head on his shoulder.

He glanced at Kensi and then back at the TV.

"What made you decide to get Meg's birth on video?" Marty asked, after it ended and Kensi shrugged.

"I guess it was because you weren't there and if I ever decided to tell you, I thought you might want to see the birth." Kensi replied.

"No one was in there with you? Sam, Callen? What about your mom," Marty asked and Kensi stiffened when he mentioned her mother.

Marty felt her stiffen and glanced at her again.

"No... No one was there in the room with me; Meg was born except the doctors and nurses. Hetty, Sam, Callen, Eric, and Nate were in the waiting room." Kensi told him. "Where was your mom? Didn't you have any family?" Marty questioned as Kensi put the movie away.

"I think I'm going to go take a shower and go to bed. I'll see you in the morning." Kensi said suddenly.

Then started to leave, but Marty grabbed her hand.

"Kensi, what's wrong? What did I say?" Marty asked confused by Kensi sudden mood change. "I don't want to talk about it, Marty." Kensi said, keeping her back to him. "Talk about what, Kensi? I don't even know what's wrong." Marty said.

"I can't talk about my mom or my family, okay?" Kensi asked. "Why?" Marty asked, turning her to face him.

He thought he saw a hint of anger, but there was also sadness in her eyes.

"I just can't...not right now." Kensi whispered and for a moment, he thought he saw tears in her eyes, but it might have been just a trick of the light.

"Okay, I'm sorry if I upset you and I'm sorry I wasn't there when Meg was born. I should have tried to find you after our date...I should have confronted you when I saw you at the beach..." Marty told her.

"We can't change the past, Marty. Let's just look forward to the future..." Kensi said and Marty pulled her into a hug.


	22. Meg, The Big Helper

**NCIS: LOS ANGELES...**

**WHAT IF THEY MET BEFORE****?**

**Disclaimer****:**

**NCIS: Los Angeles and characters do not belong to me****.**

**SUMMARY****:**

**What if Kensi and Marty met almost two years before…before NCIS and LAPD joined to solve the Danny Zuna case****?**

**CHAPTER ****22****: MEG, THE BIG HELPER...**

**2200 ****(****10****:****00 ****PM)**

**THE LIVING ROOM...**

In the end, they had sat back down on the couch.

Kensi gave Marty a strange look when he started to laugh.

"I'm just trying to imagine the hell that a pregnant, Kensi Mari Blye put everyone through.

The raging hormones, the mood swings, what they had to watch you eat...you must have had Sam, Callen and everyone scared. Well not, Hetty...Hetty, scares everyone. I bet you drove everyone crazy." Marty explained still laughing and Kensi started to laugh too.

"They said they wished they knew who Meg's dad was, so that I could take everything my anger and everything else out on him. I wasn't allowed in the shooting range and that didn't help..." Kensi confessed.

"I would have taken every bit of the abuse to be there by your side and help in any way I could." Marty said, lacing his fingers with hers.

"When I did go out on a date...I always made an excuse not to stay the whole night. I never let them know where I lived and I never told them about, Meg." Kensi told him.

"You've obviously done a great job protecting her and now we can protect Meg together." Marty stated, as Kensi looked into his eyes.

"I think she has your since of humor." Kensi said with a smile and Marty smiled back. "She had to get something from me, other than just my eyes." Marty joked.

"I swear the first time I looked into her eyes...there was a look of mischief in her eyes. Some of the pictures I have of her, she has that same mischievous look." Kensi said, letting go of his hand and getting up.

"Where are you going, Fern?" Marty asked. "Pictures of Meg...from the day she was born." Kensi explained, sitting back down with several photo albums.

For the next few hours, they looked at picture after picture of Meg. Sometimes just Meg and Kensi as well as some that included the team.

**A FEW WEEKS LATER...**

Marty had given up his apartment just a little over a week ago, moving in with Meg and Kensi. Right now Marty was still in the process of unpacking a few things.

Meg had made a game of taking off with things out of Marty's boxes and making Marty search for them.

Kensi's house was not as messy as it had, when Marty had first met her...but it was still hard to locate something that two-year-old, Meg thought was fun to hide.

A few times, it had taken him a few days to find what Meg had taken and hidden from him. So now, Marty made sure to leave the boxes sealed or make sure Meg could not get to them and play her little game, unpacking the boxes after Meg was asleep.

Kensi showed him where she kept her gun, badge, and other work items locked up. Marty put his own badge, handcuffs and gun in the safe next to hers.

**THURSDAY, OCTOBER ****21****, ****2010**

Just last night Meg's new bed had finally arrived and it had been a fight to get her to sleep in her old bed just for one more night.

The bed was left in the box and set against the wall in Meg's room, with plans to put it together the next evening.

**MEG'S ROOM...**

Marty, Kensi, and Meg had gotten home at five. Then Marty had made dinner and planned to start working on Meg's new bed after, while Kensi gave Meg a bath…Marty had all the pieces out of the box and was still trying to figure out the instructions, after getting a few pieces together.

"I help! I help!" Meg yelled, coming into her room and over to Marty.

"Okay, do you how you can do to help?" Marty asked. "How," Meg asked, her eyes shining with excitement.

"When I point to something that I think you can hand me...Can you do that?" Marty asked and Meg nodded.

Kensi stood in the doorway with a smile just watching, as Monty lay in a corner of the room out of the way.

A thought came to Kensi and she went to get a camera, so she could take pictures of Meg helping Marty with putting the bed together.

Kensi stood in the doorway taking a few pictures as Meg and Marty worked on the bed, father and daughter seemed unaware that Kensi was watching them.

Until Kensi finally set the camera on Meg's dresser and sat down on the floor beside Marty.

"Hey, Kens, we have a big helper here." Marty said with a smile at her. "I noticed I got a few pictures of you two putting the bed together." Kensi told him.

**AN HOUR AND A HALF-LATER...**

"Done," Marty declared. "Not done!" Meg argued and Marty looked at her. "It's put together." Marty argued back and Kensi laughed.

"Marty, she means the bed needs her sheets and blankets on it." Kensi pointed out. "Ann to," Meg yelled. "Ann to," Kensi said with a sigh.

Kensi got up, then got up to get the new sheets and blanket for the bed. The night before a few loads of laundry had been done, including Meg's blanket and sheets.

"Now is it done?" Marty asked, after Kensi finished making the bed. "Done," Meg declared, standing up on her bed with Ann the seal in her hands. "Now she says it's done." Marty muttered.

"Meg, you can't stand on this bed, you might fall off." Kensi warned and Meg dropped into a sitting position on the bed. "O'tay...I sit." Meg said, with a grin.

It was not too long after that, Meg let out a yawn and her eyes began to droop.

"Ready, for bed, big girl," Marty asked.

After ten minutes, Meg was out like a light, under the covers in her new bed.

Marty stopped to check on the night light after giving Meg a kiss good night, then after Kensi was done giving Meg a kiss and making sure she was covered up.

**THE LIVING ROOM...**

Marty and Kensi made their way to the living room, with Monty right behind them.

"So what do you think, Monty...because I think you and I have a great home here with Meg and Kensi," Marty said with a wink at Kensi as the two sat down on the couch.

"Oh, I have to go get the camera off Meg's dresser!" Kensi said, jumping up and going down the hall to get it.

Marty just shook his head and chuckled.

"We're home, Monty and this is our family." Marty told Monty.

Monty was lying on his dog bed near the wall and raised his head from his paws. Then looked at Marty, before lying his head back down and closing his eyes.

"We're home." Marty repeated quietly almost to himself. "I'm glad you're here, Marty." Kensi said, sitting back down beside him.

Marty took the camera from Kensi and began to look through the pictures.

"These are pretty good, Kens." He commented. "I just thought you might want one of those pictures to put on your desk." Kensi said, leaning against him.

"No, I don't want to put one of these pictures on my desk. I want a picture of you, me, Meg and Monty to put on my desk, because that's our whole family." Marty explained and when Kensi tilted her head back to look at him, Marty brushed his lips against hers.


	23. Absolution Part 1

**NCIS: LOS ANGELES...**

**WHAT IF THEY MET BEFORE?**

**Disclaimer****:**

**NCIS: Los Angeles and characters do not belong to me****.**

**I have changed a few scenes from...**

**ABSOLUTION**

**However, the episode belongs to the creators of NCIS: Los Angeles...it does not belong to me.**

**SUMMARY****:**

**What if Kensi and Marty met almost two years before…before NCIS and LAPD joined to solve the Danny Zuna case****?**

**CHAPTER 23: ABSOLUTION...**

**PART 1...**

It had been September that Marty had met Meg; then the next day Marty and Kensi had told everyone about Marty being Meg's dad.

Kensi had followed Sam, Callen and Marty to the gym; overhearing in case Marty needed her help.

She heard Marty say that he planned to be there for her and Meg both; later that night after Meg was in bed they talked and they decided to pursue a personal relationship.

Then on a little over, a month ago on October 2 about Marty and Meg had spent the day together; Marty suggested that him, Kensi and Meg all live together as a family.

So now, for a little over a month Marty, Kensi, Meg and Monty had been living together in the same house.

It just seemed natural for them.

**A LITTLE LESS THEN A MONTH LATER...**

**NOVEMBER 16, 2010...**

**IN A PARK...**

"Dada, Dada!" Meg yelled, letting go of Kensi's hand and running toward Marty who was rolling up a mat.

"Hey, Giant Megan, morning, Sunshine," Marty called.

"You lied to me..." Kensi stated.

Marty had left early that morning and she thought he had gone surfing.

"Not so much as a "hello?" I even called you "Sunshine." Marty told her. "You said you needed a ride." Kensi replied, reminding him of what he had said on the phone. "I do." He shot back.

"Marty, I'm your work partner and your girlfriend, not your chauffeur. I thought you were having car trouble." Kensi told him. "Nope," Marty replied, scooping up two-year-old Meg in his arms.

"Dada," Meg said, wrapping her arms around him.

"What are you doing?" Kensi asked and when she glanced over at the women she felt anger and jealously.

"Just wanted to see, Meg again before you dropped her off at the babysitter's." Marty told her.

"Please tell me you didn't..." Kensi began.

"What?" Marty asked, trying to sound innocent. "Oh, my God, you're using our daughter as bait? What about us," Kensi demanded.

"No, no, no. It's nothing like that, a few of them hit on me and I wanted them to know I have a family and I wasn't interested...Kensi I would never do anything to hurt you. Not after what we have now." Marty tried to assure her, as he took a step closer to her.

He carried Meg in his arms with the Yoga mat in his hand.

"Are you for real?" Kensi demanded and turned to leave. "Oh, come on, Sunshine! Wait!" Marty called, running to catch up with her.

Marty had followed Kensi back to her house to drop off his car and then the three of them left to go take Meg to Cassie's house.

**CASSIE'S HOUSE...**

Marty opened the back door and unstrapped Meg from her car seat, as Kensi turned off the car and started up the walk way.

"Ready for another fun day with Cassie and Zoe, Meg," Marty asked as they caught up to Kensi. "No. Mama sad..." Meg said pointing over at Kensi and Kensi smiled at Meg.

"I'm okay, baby. You have a fun day here and we'll pick you up tonight, okay?" Kensi asked as she knocked on the door.

"I go to..." Meg said tears in her little blue eyes.

"Sorry, kiddo, but your dad and I have to go to work." Kensi said reaching over to brush away the tears as the door opened and Cassie let them inside.

Marty gave Meg a hug and kiss, before handing her to Kensi.

After Kensi gave Meg a hug and kiss, she tried to set Meg down, but Meg refused to let her go and started to cry.

"Come on, Meg, your mom and I have to go to work." Marty said, trying to pry the little girl away from Kensi.

"NO," Meg screamed still crying. "Megan..." Kensi began a little sternly. "NO! I go to!" Meg insisted.

It took another fifteen minutes, before Marty and Kensi left.

When they did, Megan was still crying, held in the arms of Cassie who was trying to calm the little girl down.

**IN KENSI'S CAR ON THE WAY TO WORK...**

"Wonder what that was about? Has Meg ever done that before?" Marty inquired as Kensi started the car and pulled away from the curb.

"Maybe it's the fact that she could sense I was angry at you." Kensi growled at him. "She said you were sad. Something you want to talk about?" Marty asked.

"Nope," Kensi said and turned her techno music up so she wouldn't have to talk to him.

"Kensi, I was not trying to pick any of those women up...I swear." Marty insisted again but she ignored him.

The rest of the ride Marty kept trying to talk to Kensi, but Kensi continued to ignore him.

**OPS CENTER...**

"In addition to his antiques dealership, Sebastian Renner was also known black marketer. Eric?" Hetty said.

A video appeared on screen. Mr. Renner was running and shot by a man.

"The footage you're watching is from a surveillance perimeter around the Hollywood sign. Police are still on scene." Eric explained. "That looks like an execution." Sam remarked.

"Yeah, but they're also looking for something." Kensi pointed out as they watched the screen.

Mr. Renner and his satchel were being searched by the shooter, the other man, Nell then began to read the file.

"Apparently, Renner used his antiques dealership as a front for brokering some major arms deals. He specialized in weapons, salvaged and stolen, following the breakup of the Soviet Union." Nell said.

"Finding out who killed Renner is secondary to finding his little black book of weapon buyers and sellers. Every spook and his brother will be looking for that Intel and we need to find it first." Hetty instructed.

"What if the men who killed them already have it?" Marty questioned. "Then we get it back." Hetty told him. "Hold on a second. That's it, end of discussion," Called asked.

"The clock is ticking, Mr. Callen, and you're already late for the party. Any further queries will have to wait." Hetty told him.

"Okay, Kensi and Marty, see what you can find out from the LAPD at the crime scene. Sam and I will take Renner's house." Callen instructed.

Marty and Kensi started to move slowly.

"Problem," Callen asked.

"No. We're cool." Marty replied.

"Yeah, you're so the opposite of cool." Kensi muttered walking away, still pissed at him for what happened at the park. "So that's hot? So you think I'm hot, that's cool." Marty said with a shrug as he followed her.

**OPERATIONS CENTER...**

**(MARTY, KENSI, NELL AND ERIC)...**

"What's all this?" Nell asked.

"Sebastian Renner's personal effects, LAPD was more than happy to hand the case over, two less homicides for them to worry about." Marty replied.

"No cell phone or laptop?" Eric inquired. "Well, if he had either, the killers must have grabbed them." Kensi reported.

"All right, I'll see what I can find in terms of phone, Internet, and travel records." Eric said getting to work. "Who's this with Renner?" Nell asked holding up a picture with Renner and a young man in about his 30's.

"That's Sander Lee. Callen and Sam found his photo all over Renner's house. He is an interior designer here in L.A. He's got a store in the Pacific Design Center." Eric explained.

"Could be a client," Marty suggested. "Or something a little more significant, call Callen. Let him know what you found. Where's Hetty?" Kensi asked.

"Uh, she left right after this morning's briefing. She didn't say where she was going." Nell replied.

**OPERATIONS CENTER...**

**A LITTLE WHILE LATER...**

"What's the word on Sander Lee?" Kensi asked as Sam and Callen almost collided with her.

"The guy's in critical condition. Would have been dead if it hadn't been for Sam keeping him alive until the paramedics got there," Callen explained.

"He's not out of the woods yet. Doctors say they pumped him full of a narcosynthetic." Sam added.

"A truth serum," Kensi asked. "Yeah, they must have thought he knew where Renner's black book was." Callen replied.

"This little black book of Renner's must be one hell of a read, if they're willing to keep killing people to get it." Sam said sitting down at his desk. "You find anything?" Callen asked Kensi.

"Yeah, I talked to Sander's parents; they're flying in from Phoenix to be with him. They did confirm that he's been in a relationship with Sebastian Renner for the past several years." Kensi told Callen and Sam.

Just then, Eric came running down the stairs.


	24. Absolution Part 2

**NCIS: LOS ANGELES...**

**WHAT IF THEY MET BEFORE?**

**Disclaimer****:**

**NCIS: Los Angeles and characters do not belong to me****.**

**I have changed a few scenes from...**

**ABSOLUTION**

**However, the episode belongs to the creators of NCIS: Los Angeles...it does not belong to me.**

**SUMMARY****:**

**What if Kensi and Marty met almost two years before…before NCIS and LAPD joined to solve the Danny Zuna case****?**

**CHAPTER 24: ****ABSOLUTION...**

**PART 2...**

**THE BULLPEN…**

"Eric, what have you got?" Callen asked.

"I have managed to I.D. the two men from Sander Lee's..."

Eric pulled the two pictures up on a screen.

"...The dead guy is Dars Talbert. The guy you wounded and captured is one Frederick Harbin. They're both in the country as agricultural attachés, but are suspected of being BundesNachrichtenienst." Eric explained.

"Gesundheit," Deeks said.

"BND is the German Federal Intelligence Service." Sam remarked. "AKA spies." Callen said.

"This just became an international incident." Kensi stated. "You know, there is a bright side to this. If these guys were interrogating Sander Less, it suggests they're still looking for something." Marty pointed out.

"He's right. Maybe they didn't find Sebastian Renner's little black book." Kensi chimed in. "Then again, they are Germans. They could be just getting their kink on." Marty said.

"I'm half German." Eric announced.

"I can see that." Sam replied.

"Director Vance is on the phone." Nell said disappearing as fast as she had appeared.

"Where the hell is Hetty?" Called asked spreading out his arms.

"I'm right here…"

Hetty said as she appeared, scaring both Marty and Eric.

"… Let me deal with the director, I will meet you in OPS in ten minutes. Eric, access a file that's called "Dinner Party 76." The password is Haruspex 77981." Hetty instructed.

**OPERATIONS CENTER…**

"Diner 76" Mean anything to you?" Callen asked Sam. "Not a clue." Sam replied.

"It's buried in a bunch of administration folders. What that password?" Eric asked.

"Haruspex 77981," Kensi told him.

"In ancient Rome, a haruspex was someone who could predict the future by reading entrails of a sacrificed sheep." Nell said knowledgably.

"You don't…think…that…Hetty?" Marty asked, unable to say what he was thinking.

Nell headed to the large screen where Eric put files.

"Okay. Here it is…."

Nell put the "Diner 76" file on another large screen, a picture and written details.

"…It's a surveillance folder on Bernstrom Kohl." Nell told them. "Bernstrom Kohl. Guy was Staatssicherheit." Callen said.

"Gesundheit…."

When Marty said this everyone looked at him.

"Just wait for it. Rule of threes. Third one's gonna be hilarious, I promise you." Marty told them.

"STASI were the East German Secret Police during the Cold War." Sam said. "Cold War ended 20 years ago." Kensi stated.

"Seems to me like it's heating up again," Sam told them.

"Bernstrom Kohl was a rising start in the former Soviet Republic, before running into some trouble with his superiors. Apparently, he had a little black book on some of his fellow STASI operatives, as well as foreign agents from numerous countries." Nell reported.

"The little black book Sebastian Renner ostensibly possessed…" Callen said. "Kohl allegedly had evidence of some of the more infamous, albeit secret, operations of the KGB, the U.S. and Israel, including assassinations." Nell replied. "That's one hell of a dinner party." Eric stated.

"So why would Hetty tell us this book has a list of arms dealers?" Kensi inquired.

The door opened and Hetty entered OPS.

"Because the actual specifics of the book are way beyond all of our pay grades, Ms. Blye." Hetty answered.

"Where did Renner get the book?" Sam questioned.

"Bernstrom Kohl traded the information to our friend Renner for safe passage to the west. Renner kept the book as a sort of get-out-of-jail-free card." Hetty explained.

"Nobody wanted to risk that information leaking out, so they left him alone." Callen stated.

"So why did the Germans whack him now?" Marty asked.

"Ah, one never knows with the Germans." Hetty said wisely.

"Right," Marty scoffed.

"Come on, guys. I'm right here." Eric protested. "Apologies, Mr. Beale." Hetty told Eric. "Danke," Eric replied.

"Where's Bernstrom Kohl now?" Callen questioned, bringing the conversation back to the case.

"He's been living in this country for several years under the name Branstom Cole. C-O-L-E, He had a stroke a while back, which left him crippled, and legally blind. It may have contributed to early onset Alzheimer's, but that's debatable. He's waiting in the boatshed…"

Hetty then turned to Callen.

"…Question Cole, see if you can get anything useful out of him…"

Hetty stepped up to the door and then turned around.

"…Oh, I had animal control move the dogs from Renner's property. Perhaps Ms. Blye and Mr. Deeks can have a more thorough search." Hetty suggested.

"Absolutely," Kensi agreed. "Done," Marty said as the two of them walked out of the OPS Center.

RENNER'S HOUSE…

"This place looks more like a museum then a house. How can you even relax in a place like this?" Kensi asked. "You don't like antiques?" Marty asked her.

"Antique is just a fancy word for second-hand goods, why on earth would I want something that somebody else had?" Kensi inquired. "We're not talking about a toothbrush. I mean, look around. You don't find craftsmanship like this anymore. Some of this stuff is probably worth a fortune." Marty told her.

"Reason number two, why would I want a coffee table I can't put my boots on, or heave to worry about my beer leaving a ring?" Kensi pointed out. "You are such a classy chick." Marty told her. "I'm classy." Kensi repeated. "You're more sassy then classy." He said.

"Oh, and those yoga bunnies—they're classy?" Kensi asked. "And we're back to that. I told you they were hitting on me. I would never cheat on you, Kens…I love you and our daughter to much…"

Marty told her looking around while they were talking.

"…Whoa, check this out. It's an application for a clinical trial at UCLA Johnson's Comprehensive Cancer Center." Marty said all of the sudden.

"Renner had cancer?" Kensi asked. "I don't know. If he did, it wasn't good. This trial involves placing experimental chemotherapy wafers into the brain after the removal of a metastatic tumor." Marty said handing the file to, Kensi and she gave a quick look at it.

"Brain cancer," She said. "Might explain why the Germans came after Renner now. If they learned that he was dying, maybe they were afraid that he was going to unload the book." Marty suggested.

"Well, selling it would provide his companion. Sander Lee was a pretty nice nest egg." Kensi said and Marty looked around...

"Well, he's already go a nice little nest egg her. Maybe Renner was planning on getting rid of it so that no one would come after Sander Lee looking for it." Marty told her. "Well, if so he waited too long." Kensi commented.

Then they heard a thudding and pulled out their guns.

"I thought Hetty said the dogs were gone." Marty said. "Dogs don't wear shoes." Kensi told him.

"Well, that's not necessarily true. You ever seen those little dog booties…get little bells on them." Marty shot back. "Shh…shh," Kensi said trying to get him to be quiet as she in the direction the sound was coming from.

Two men came into the room guns drawn; Kensi and Marty pointed their guns at the two men.

"Federal Agents don't move!" Came a shout.

"LAPD," Marty yelled.

One of the men got close to Kensi threateningly.

"NSA," He told her, his partner behind him.

"NCIS," Kensi informed the two men.

"M-O-U-S-E," Marty called and Kensi glared at him.

The two men out the NSA badges out of their pockets, Kensi showed her NCIS badge.

"What are you doing here?" One of the men asked. "This is our case." Kensi told him simply. "Sebastian Renner was a foreign national with information considered a threat to the United States of America." The man told her.

"Still our case," Kensi said. "We don't have to be adversaries. After all, we are on the same said. Perhaps we could work together. Have you found anything the might be-"He groaned when Kensi kicked him between the legs.

"Whoa…" Marty yelled.

Kensi kicked the man boxed him in the chest until he fell down and fainted. Marty tackled the second man, when they fall on a table they break and the second man was knocked out.

"…What are you doing? You heard the guy; we're on the same side." Marty said in anger. "I'm pretty sure he's not NSA." Kensi replied.

"Pretty sure, 'cause you teed off on him like you were kicking a field goal." Marty snapped, not to mentioning just seeing that made him hurt a lot.

"Marty, I got a hunch they're foreign operatives, okay?" Kensi asked. "A hunch, you don't kick a guy in his junk on a hunch. Geez, sometimes I don't even know you…"

They stared at each other for a moment.

"Who dose that?" He asked her.

**THE BOATHOUSE…**

**A LITTLE WHILE LATER…**

Kensi and Marty hurried into The Boathouse as Sam and Callen came out of the interrogation room with Branston Cole.

"How'd you two make out? Did you take anything new away from Renner's?" Callen asked.

"Yes, these two guys…"

A picture of two guys appeared on the screen.

"…These two jokers waltzed in while we were there, tried to pass them-selves off as NSA agents, but they're DGSE. French Intelligence Agency," Kensi reported.

"How did you know they were bogus?" Sam inquired. "Their accents," Kensi told him. "They didn't have accents." Marty replied.

"Do you know the difference between French open syllabic organization and English trochaic speech patterning, Marty?" Kensi shot back. "The old chestnut," Marty asked and Kensi heaved a sigh.

"Hetty was right. They're coming out of the woodworks." Callen stated. "Where are they now?" Sam asked.

"Had my LAPD buddies lock 'em up downtown for a few hours. You know…give them a taste of the real L.A. that's not for star tours." Marty answered.

"They probably have diplomatic immunity." Callen pointed out as he poured himself a cup of coffee.

"That's exactly why we put 'em in county. I mean, they're gonna be lucky if they get to make a phone call by Christmas." Marty stated.

"Hmmm…" Sam smiled.

"Just, uh, don't let Kensi interrogate them." Marty warned. "Why's that?" Callen asked. "'Cause the guy on the right? She kicked him in the nom de plumes." Marty informed them.

"Really," Callen inquired.

"Guy didn't even have his weapon out." Deeks went on. "Eh…" Was all Kensi said.

"Mm-hmm, right in the cul-de-sac, kicked him so hard it gave me a stomachache." Marty said. "So what, it would have been better if I'd pistol-whipped him across the face?" Kensi asked.

"Yes!" Sam, Callen and Marty said in all together.

First Kensi looked astonished and then sickened.

"What is with you guys and-and your…Really, it's not…It's not all that, trust me. Did you guys manage to get anything out of Cole?" Kensi questioned, getting rid of the pictures and changing the subject.

"Not so much. He's playing us." Sam replied. "He may not be the only one." Callen stated.

"What do you mean?" Marty asked.

Callen just took out his phone and didn't answer Marty's question.

"Eric, I need to talk to Hetty…."

Callen said into the phone.

"How long ago…She say where she was going?" Callen gave an annoyed sigh and hung up the phone.

**NOT TO LONG LATER…**

**THE AMORY…**

"Something's not right. I'll be right back." Callen walked passed Kensi and Marty who were coming into the Armory.

"What's going on?" Kensi asked. "Not sure." Sam told her.

**LATER AT HOLLYWOOD BOWL…**

"One more step, and she's dead!" Kensi, Marty, Callen and Sam heard.

"Don't listen to him. I already told him to shoot me, and I'm still here." Hetty shouted.

A gunshot rang out and hit Mattiias's in the arm that held his gun, Mattias's gun fell. Sam had fired the shot while Callen had the man distracted.

Kensi, Marty and Callen came closer, guns ready; Sam was still further away with his rifle.

"Clear!" Kensi called.

"Clear!" Came Marty's yell.

"Clear!" Sam confirmed.

"I guess that's the difference between us, Mattias. Despite my best efforts to keep ones at arms' length…I'm not in this alone." Hetty said as Callen searched a wounded Mattias's.

"SchweinePriester," Mattias told her.

"Gesundheit," Marty said. "Nicely played," Callen told Marty with a nod of approval.

**OPERATIONS CENTER…**

"So, the FBI and the real NSA have been brought up to speed, along with the other agencies. Hopefully, we'll be able to round up the rest of the foreign operatives still lurking around town." Eric told them. "What's going to happen to, Mattias?" Nell asked.

"Well, if he's lucky, he'll be sent back to Germany in some face-saving spy trade." Callen said.

"Along with Kensi's French boyfriends," Marty chimed in and Kensi smiled.

"What about the missing book?" Eric inquired. "If it's hidden among Renner's manuscripts or in his library, it'll take a while to find it." Sam said.

"Nevertheless, it was a job well done. National Security is a marathon, not a sprint. I suggest you get some rest. The game begins anew tomorrow." Hetty advised smiling at the whole team.

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I could use a drink." Marty said as he closed his laptop.

"You'd be better getting a good night's sleep." Kensi advised him.

"Don't let alcohol become your chosen form of stress management." Sam told him. "I'm not stressed, but I'm buying." Marty persisted.

"Then I'm in." Sam said. "Me to," Eric spoke up.

"Nell, that means you've got to come, too. I can't be the only women in this group." Kensi said looking at Nell. "Really, okay." Nell agreed.

"Looks like you're the designated driver, G." Sam said. "Nice, well, if that's the case, I'm gonna check with Hetty and see if she wants to make this a magnificent seven." Callen said closing his laptop.

"I think I better make sure this is okay with Cassie real quick." Kensi said pulling out her phone. "Okay, just tell we'll try not to be out too late." Marty said as Kensi walked off already talking to Cassie.

**A FEW MINUTES LATER…**

"Cassie said that she'll keep Meg over tonight, so if it gets too late we won't have to worry about waking Meg up." Kensi said after getting off the phone with Cassie.

Then the team left the Mission to go out for drinks.


	25. A Box Full of Kisses

**NCIS: LOS ANGELES...**

**WHAT IF THEY MET BEFORE?**

**Disclaimer****:**

**NCIS: Los Angeles and characters do not belong to me****.**

**SUMMARY****:**

**What if Kensi and Marty met almost two years before…before NCIS and LAPD joined to solve the Danny Zuna case****?**

**CHAPTER ****25: A BOX FULL OF KISSES...**

**CASSIE'S HOUSE...**

Cassie had gotten Zoe and Meg ready for bed. Cassie had already explained to Meg that she would be having a slumber party with Zoe.

Since Zoe had moved to a twin bed, Meg would use the toddler bed that Cassie had put in Zoe's room.

Though there was almost two-year age difference between the two girls, they were best friends.

"Okay, how about a short story?" Cassie asked. "Wiwo again," Meg yelled. "Meg, you and Zoe watched Lilo and Stitch already. It's time for bed, I have a story I think you might like." Cassie told Meg. "Wiwo," Meg shouted again.

After a few minutes of Meg, fighting to watch Lilo and Stitch again, Cassie was finally able to herd both girls to Zoe's bedroom.

"A Box Full Of Kisses...

The story goes that some time ago, a man punished his 3-year-old daughter for wasting a roll of gold wrapping paper.

Money was tight and he became very mad when the child tried to decorate a box to put under the Christmas tree.

Nevertheless, the little girl brought the gift to her father the next morning and said,

"This is for you, Daddy."

He was embarrassed by his earlier overreaction, but his anger flared again when he found the box empty. He yelled at her,

"Don't you know when you give someone a present, there's supposed to something inside it?"

The little girl looked at him with tears in her eyes and said,

"Oh, Daddy, it's not empty, I blew kisses into the box, all for you, Daddy."

The father was crushed he put his arms around his little girl, and he begged for her forgiveness.

It is told, that the man kept the gold box by his bed for years and whenever he was discouraged, he would take out an imaginary kiss and remember the love of the child who put it there.

In a very real sense, each of us as humans, have been given a gold container filled with unconditional love and kisses from our children, friends, family or God.

There is no more precious possession anyone could hold." Cassie finished.

"Box of wove?" Meg asked and Cassie nodded. "Maybe we can wrap a couple of gold boxes for your mommy and daddy. Then give you can give it to them for Christmas." Cassie suggested and Meg's eyes lit up.

"Yeah, now," Meg said starting to get up and Cassie laughed. "No, Meg. I still have to get the wrapping paper. Besides it's time for you to sleep." Cassie said told her.

**A BAR...**

**MARTY, KENSI & THE TEAM...**

Hetty had said she would not be able to join them, so Callen was trying to stay sober.

They had arrived at the bar a few hours ago...

Marty had an arm around Kensi's waist, next to Marty was Eric, Nell, and Sam and then Callen was next to Kensi.

"Mar-Marty thought it was funny when he tried to imagine what I put all of you through when I was pregnant with, Meg." Kensi said with a smile. "Are you trying to get me killed?" Marty whispered in her ear and Kensi glanced at him.

"You did think it was funny." Kensi pointed out. "I just wish I could have been there, I'm just sorry I wasn't..." Marty said, first looking at Kensi and then around the table.

"We've been over that, Marty." Kensi reminded him.

"The important thing, Mr. Deeks, is you are here now and you did not run when you found out." Hetty said appearing behind Marty and making him jump.

"Geez, Hetty! Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" Marty asked, as Callen moved and brought another chair over to their table.

"Would you like a drink, Hetty? Marty's buying..." Kensi said.

"No, thank you, my dear and I can assure you Mr. Deeks I was not trying to give you a heart attack." Hetty answered. "So you decided you could join us." Marty said with a grin.

"I thought that you two would be with, Megan." Hetty said.

"Meg's having a slumber party tonight. I was getting ready to tell, Marty, what I put everyone through while I was pregnant." Kensi replied and Hetty nodded.

"I don't think any of us will forget that..." Callen said.

"Why? What did Kensi do?" Marty asked.

"Once Hetty put me on desk duty and banned me from the shooting range...

I think 80% of the time I was..." Kensi began.

"Ready rip everyone's heads off with her bare hands..." Callen said and Marty looked at Kensi.

"Really," Marty asked glancing at Kensi and then around the table. "That's why we tried to encourage her to find you..." Sam said.

"I did see Kensi come to the beach a few times, but I never approached her. I just didn't know what to say..." Marty told them.

"We saw each other, but neither of us knew what to say..." Kensi corrected.

"Then after Hetty made Marty my work partner, I knew I had to tell him. I didn't get a chance until after he came back from that undercover assignment." Kensi explained.

"So you knew who Meg's dad was from the beginning?" Callen asked. "I knew he was a surfer, I met him while I was jogging on the beach." Kensi said.

"So that's the full story, huh?" Marty asked. "Pretty much..." Kensi said with a shrug and was starting to feel a little tired.

"I think ladies and gentlemen it would be a good time to head home, because as I said earlier...The game begins anew tomorrow." Hetty said getting up.

One by one, everyone else got up and they all began to leave the bar.

Hetty and Callen, being the only two sober enough made sure that...

Sam, Nell, Eric, Kensi and Marty made it home safely.


	26. Getting Home & The Next Morning

**NCIS: LOS ANGELES...**

**WHAT IF THEY MET BEFORE?**

**Disclaimer****:**

**NCIS: Los Angeles and characters do not belong to me****.**

**SUMMARY****:**

**What if Kensi and Marty met almost two years before…before NCIS and LAPD joined to solve the Danny Zuna case****?**

**CHAPTER ****26: GETTING HOME & THE NEXT MORNING...**

Hetty had taken Nell and Eric home, while Callen took Kensi, Marty and Sam home.

**KENSI & MARTY'S HOUSE...**

"Ready for bed, Princess, We have the whole night to ourselves..." Marty said suggestively. "Except for the fact you will be sleeping on the couch." Kensi told.

"Why? What did I do to deserve that?" Marty asked. "Using our daughter and me as bait trying to pick up those yoga bunnies," Kensi said.

"You're not letting that go are you? Kensi, I told you I wasn't trying to pick them up...a few of them were hitting on me." Marty said.

"Why did you feel the need to be there doing yoga with all of those women if you were not trying to pick one of them up?" Kensi asked.

"Look, Kensi, I know how it must have looked..." Marty began and Kensi snorted.

"You know what it must have looked like to have my boyfriend doing yoga with a bunch of women? You didn't seem to think of the fact that some women might like guys who are good with kids or have kids...Those women could have thought that we were just two people raising a daughter, Marty!" Kensi yelled at him.

"Kens, you're not going to lose me to any of those women...I promise. Because I love you and not because of the fact that we share a daughter, after our date I never could get you out of my mind. Yes, I went on dates after that...but none of them compared to the date I had with you. There was just something about you that I could never forget..." Marty told her.

"You're still sleeping on the couch tonight." Kensi said and headed to the bedroom. "Oh, come on, Kensi!" Marty called as the bedroom door slammed.

**THE NEXT MORNING...**

**THE LIVING ROOM...**

Marty groaned and when he opened his eyes, Monty was sitting there looking at him.

"Morning Monty, I guess you need to go out, huh? Think Kensi will still be mad at me this morning?" Marty asked sitting up and rubbing his hands over his face and tried to wake up.

Then he got up and headed for the bedroom, he heard the snot snoring and knew Kensi was still asleep, so he tried to sneak inside to get some clothes to take Monty for a walk, but Kensi sat up in bed gun in hand.

"Kensi, I swear I was just getting some clothes to take Monty out!" Marty yelled, throwing his hands up.

Kensi mumbled something and putting her gun down, she fell back to sleep. Marty chuckled, heading over to the dresser to get some clothes.

He was just about to close the draw when something caught his attention; he moved his clothes aside and noticed the draw had a false bottom.

With a quick glance at Kensi to make sure she was still asleep, he lifted the false bottom and his eyes widened in shock at what he saw.

"Kensi, Kensi, Kensi...who knew you had a vibrator?" Marty muttered, putting the draw back together and making a note to ask her about it later.

Marty changed clothes and after leaving a note for Kensi, left to take Monty for a walk.

**KENSI...**

When she heard someone enter her room, she grabbed her gun on instinct and then heard Marty yell that it was him.

After putting her gun on the nightstand, which is not where she would have kept it if Meg were home. Kensi had almost been back to sleep when she heard Marty say something and she was glad she had her face buried.

'Kensi, Kensi, Kensi...Who knew you had a vibrator?'

After she heard the front door close and knew he was gone, Kensi got up finding the note on her gun.

_Took Monty for a walk, I will make breakfast when I get back and I really, really do love you._

_Marty _

Kensi was still a little pissed at him, but not as much as she was yesterday. Stretching Kensi got out of bed and grabbed her clothes to go take a shower.

Kensi turned on the shower all the time thinking about yesterday at the park and those women...

He had tried to assure her several times he was not trying to pick up those yoga bunnies, last night he had kept his arm around her at the bar and she had no doubt that he loved her, but she was still a little angry at the fact he had lied about the fact of needing a ride.

If he was going to do yoga and wanted those women to know that, he had a girlfriend and a daughter...

Why didn't he just invite her and Meg to go with him?

**MARTY...**

When Marty stepped through the door and unhooked Monty from his leash, he heard the sound of the shower being turned off, so Marty headed for the kitchen, where he first started the coffee and then grabbed everything he would need to make breakfast...

Bacon eggs and then put some bread in the toaster.

It was not long after that Kensi came into the kitchen pulling her hair into a ponytail.

"Morning, Sunshine. Breakfast to start the day...just as I promised, just started the coffee." He told her with a smile. "Thanks..." Kensi muttered, heading for the coffee maker and pouring herself a cup of coffee.

"Are you...uh...are you still mad at me?" Marty asked and Kensi shrugged. "Just one question..." Kensi began.

"Just one, huh, too early to think of more," Marty teased and she glared at him. "Why did you lie to me about car trouble? Why didn't you just take me and Meg with you?" Kensi asked.

"Okay, just so you know that's two questions and I didn't know you would be so interested in watching me do yoga." Marty replied.

"It has nothing to do with me watching you do yoga. If you did take us...You wouldn't have lied to me and said you were having car trouble, plus those women would have known from the start you were taken." Kensi pointed out.

"I guess that makes a little more since, but are you sure it didn't have a little to do with the fact you wanted to see me do yoga?" Marty asked still smiling.

"No, it didn't." Kensi informed him as she punched him in the shoulder.

"Ow, hey, No punching the cook..."

Marty protested.

"...Oh, by the way I found your hiding place for your vibrator, Kens. Why do you have one?" Marty asked and Kensi tried to keep herself from blushing.

"I got it after I found out I was pregnant, okay? I couldn't exactly go out and meet a lot of guys, then I was sure once the guys I met found out I was pregnant they would go running the other way and it was the safest sex I could have." Kensi explained, knowing she was redder then a strawberry.

"Hey, that's cool. You could have always come to find me..." Marty told her. "I did find you, but I already told you I was scared of your reaction when you found out I was pregnant with your child." Kensi told him.

"I'm happy that you were and I'm happy how things are working out for us." Marty said and turned off the stove.

He turned to face letting his hands fall to her hips and pulled her to him, giving her a kiss.


	27. Deliverance

**NCIS: LOS ANGELES...**

**WHAT IF THEY MET BEFORE?**

**Disclaimer****:**

**NCIS: Los Angeles and characters do not belong to me****.**

**I have changed a few scenes from...**

**DELIVERANCE**

**The episode of Deliverance belongs to the creators of NCIS: Los Angeles...it does not belong to me.**

**SUMMARY****:**

**What if Kensi and Marty met almost two years before…before NCIS and LAPD joined to solve the Danny Zuna case****?**

**CHAPTER ****27: DELIVERANCE...**

**NOVEMBER 23, 2010**

**OSP GYM...**

**MARTY...**

Marty walked into the gym with Monty to see Sam and Callen playing one against one basketball, as Kensi worked on her training.

"Okay..."

Sam defended against Callen and Monty barked, when Monty barked Sam looked over.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa..."

Sam tried to stop Callen by raising his arm but Callen scored.

"...That doesn't count. That doesn't count." Sam complained Callen. "You're dead. Champion of the world," Callen replied celebrating.

"Hetty said you can't bring rescues in here." Sam stated pointing an accusing finger at Marty.

"It's not a rescue, it's a police dog, and we're training." Marty said Callen, Sam and Kensi stared at him.

"That dog cost me champion of the world." Sam complained "Looks like your dog has mange." Callen said looking at Monty.

Marty squatted down next to Monty.

"See, Monty and I do undercover work together, don't we, Monty? Yeah, he has a way of making the bad guys feel at ease." Marty explained.

"Kind of looks like you." Kensi commented tilting her head from one side to the other and Marty looked at her. "Do you look like me...?"

Marty asked Monty and then continued talking to the dog.

"…Yeah, you do, 'cause I'm your daddy aren't I?" Marty asked face to face with Monty.

"Oh, they are clearly in love." Callen said. "Clearly, love is blind." Kensi said and Sam laughed.

"Hey, love can't be that blind…you love me and you don't look blind." Marty shot back looking at Kensi and Kensi shrugged. "Maybe I do...sometimes I wonder though." Kensi replied. "Not nice, Kensi, at least I know Meg and Monty love me..." Marty said.

"Meg loves you because you're her dad and you said you think of yourself as Monty's dad. So I guess..." Kensi trailed off.

Ignoring Kensi's last comment Marty then looked at Sam.

"You know what? One day, this dog will save your life." Marty told Sam

"Why didn't we see him when we came for the barbecue?" Sam asked. "Because he was at the groomer's that day," Marty replied.

"Right," Was all Sam said.

"Come here. Cover his eyes." Marty told Kensi.

Kensi gave a sigh, but walked over and covered Monty's eyes.

"And you ..."

Marty said to Monty.

"...Attack...attack. Attack, just kidding-don't attack..."

Kensi smiled, because she knew Monty would not attack her and she could get back at Marty for trying to convince Monty to attack her later.

"Gentlemen, feast your eyes on this..."

Marty took a plastic explosive.

"...Know what this? Plastic explosive, Goes in there."

Marty put the plastic in the ball.

"...Keep 'em closed, Monty." Marty instructed as Kensi kept a hand over Monty's eyes.

"...Hidden in this bag and now-all right, you can let go..."

Kensi uncovered Monty's eyes.

"...Monty...find the bomb." Marty commanded.

Monty just looked at him and whimpered.

"Find the bomb Monty. Find the explosive, Monty. Monty, go find the explosive. Go that way." Marty tilted his head trying to give Monty a hint.

Monty still sat looking at him and panting.

"How old is this dog?" Sam asked.

"You know what? He can't do this if he's sensing your hostility." Marty said. "Aren't police dogs supposed to work in hostile environments?" Callen asked.

"I don't get it-this usually works at the dog park." Marty replied sadly and Kensi knew that was true, but she didn't say a word.

"Yeah, terrorist bomb a lot of dog parks." Sam remarked. "You're intimidating him." Deeks said pointing at Sam.

"Oh, yeah, he looks terrified." Sam retorted as Deeks looked at Monty who was peacefully lying on his back.

"Sam, one day, that dog's going to save your life." Callen parroted what Marty had said.

"Guys, weird call from Hetty. Something about a shooting," Eric called as he came running into the gym.

Callen, Sam and Kensi followed Eric out of the gym.

Monty panted as he sat and looked at Marty, before letting out a whine.

"What's your deal? It's just us now. That's how it's going to be...?"

Marty asked as Monty walked over to the bag.

"...Now look at you..."

Marty said looking skyward.

"That's perfect. Just embarrass me in front of my friends and colleagues..."

Monty came back to Marty, with the ball in his mouth and sat down.

"Really, you're just going to..."

Monty dropped the ball.

"Oh, I should've sold you to that animal testing lab." Marty said and Monty growled.

**THE FACILITY WHERE BRANSTON COLE LIVED...**

**KENSI & MARTY...**

"He brought it to you after we left the gym didn't he?" Kensi asked Marty talking about Monty bringing him the explosive. "Yes..." Marty answered. "Don't worry, Marty. I know that you two train together." Kensi told him.

"Well, this is where it all ends." Marty said as he walked down the hall with Kensi, residents all around them. "It's not that bad. You can learn a lot from older people. Their wisdom, kindness," Kensi said as she nodded and smiled to an old man being helped by a nurse.

The old man put his tongue between his lips and licked his lips salaciously.

"Oh, my God, oh, my God, did he just...?" Kensi asked. "Retirement communities have the highest rate for sexually transmitted diseases in comparison to any other demographic." Marty told her.

"Please stop talking." Kensi shot back. "Why? Gives you something to look forward to…Why do you think they call it rocking chair?" Marty questioned. "Enough, all the security camera's feed into here." Kensi stated as they came to a small room.

Marty grabbed a hand full of cables.

"Hard drives have all been removed. No home movies for us." Marty answered as they exchanged a piqued glance.

"I guess with this case we won't be able to go see, Meg at lunch." Kensi said sadly, because that was something she had been looking forward to. "Don't worry, Fern. We'll see her tonight." Marty reminded her.

They walked until they found the room where Sam, Callen and Hetty were.

On the way they were stopped by a man named, Mr. Shmunger in room 27 who told them about his own little security camera.

**BRANSTON COLE'S ROOM...**

Kensi knocked as her and Marty entered the room.

"Surveillance was ripped out, but Mr. Shmunger in room 27 was kind enough to lend us his security camera. It was pointed into the hallway." Kensi reported as she carried in her hands a plant pot, and a small water-fertilizer dispenser/camera.

**OPERATIONS CENTER...**

"Not on facial recognition yet," Sam was saying as Kensi and Marty walked into the OPS Center.

"I know those guys." Marty said looking at the pictures on the screen. "You can't identify them from that." Kensi said with doubt in her voice.

"LAPD just put out an all-point. A cop was killed this morning..."

Marty walked over to a screen and pulled up a secondary screen a file in the "departments alerts" called LAPD, chooses "all-points" opens the BOLO, and sends it a video to the main screen; it's the morning shooting}:

"...Dash-cam video from the patrol car. Same guys, right?" He asked.

Eric was on his keyboard typing and then there was the sound of beeping.

"Ten out of ten facial points match up." Eric announced.

"Can we here what they're saying?" Kensi inquired. "It's too far away for audio." Marty replied and for a moment, the team stood in silence just watching.

"Can you read them?" Callen asked Kensi. "Play it back..."

Kensi said and watched the video trying to read the lips of the men behind the car.

"...Bistro...Bis...I don't that word...Bistro, like cafe?" Kensi asked looking over at Callen.

"No..."

Callen concentrated and watched.

"...Bistro ukhodim. It's Russian..."

Callen looked at Sam.

"...It means we got to move." Callen said. "GRU," Sam questioned.

"Russian Military Intelligence," Marty asked. "They're here for Cole's book." Kensi remarked.

"Eric? Run them through facial recognition. Compare them to all known GRU agents. We need to know who we're dealing with..."

Callen told Eric and then looked at Sam.

"...I'll give Hetty the good news." Callen said.

**A WHILE LATER...**

**A STREET IN FRONT OF THE BANK...**

Kensi and Marty sat in a car with Sam.

Callen parked another car on the other side of the road.

"Anybody see anything?" Callen asked over the comm.

_"Wait a second. I've got one of the guys who killed the cop. He's at the bus stop across the street." Eric replied over the comm._

"Three more guys in a Jaguar pulling up behind you..."

Sam said looking through binoculars, as the red Jag stopped, with a blue car between the red Jag and Callen's car.

"...This is a stakeout." Sam said in realization. "A stakeout for what," Marty questioned.

"Us…Cole must have told them about Renner's safe deposit box before they killed him. Without a key, they're stuck." Callen answered.

"They're waiting for us to get the book. Then they're going to try and take it." Kensi stated looking from Sam to Marty.

"They got to I.D. us first." Sam replied

"Yeah..." They heard Callen say over the comm.

Sam, Kensi and Marty heard Callen's conversation over the comm.

"Sam, I think that they have already have." Callen said sounding annoyed.

Marty used the binoculars to try to find the Russian with the gun on Callen.

"I understand." Everyone heard over the comm.

"Shooter's on top of the steps, just right of the public library." Marty reported. "Okay. Let's take him out." Kensi suggested.

"No. The laser was to get our attention. There could be a second shooter." Sam answered.

"Sam, we're going to have to play by their rules. I can't go into the bank. You're going to have to do it." Callen said over the comm.

"Eric, I need back-stopping now." Sam stated. "I'm gonna need at least five minutes." Eric told him. "You've got two." Sam said and a sigh was heard.

They listened over the Comms and they heard Hetty in the background at the OPS Center and then heard Hetty over the comm.

"Mr. Callen, one of our cousins is about to join you. Do whatever he tells you to do. Do you understand me?" Hetty inquired.

"I understand." Callen said still sounding annoyed.

"Mr. Hanna?" Hetty's voice again.

"Yeah, I got it, Hetty. Welcome to the party. You realize we have company?" Callen's voice was heard over the comms. "You wearing a vest," The Agent asked him. "No." Callen responded.

"You should always wear a vet. Send in one of your people to get the book." The Agent told Callen. "I'm not starting a firefight in the middle of Downtown L.A. Gonna try something a little more elegant." Callen said the man in his car.

"What do you have in mind?" The Agent asked as Kensi, Marty, Sam and everyone heard him over the comm.

"Give the Russians something to chase. Kensi, cross over to my car." Callen said Kensi was surprised as she looked at Sam who just nodded.

Kensi got out of Sam's car and crossed over to Callen's car, leaning on the windowsill.

"Go into the bank. Ask to see the safe deposit boxes. Just tell them you're thinking about opening an account. Check out the boxes. Exit the bank." Callen said giving Kensi the plan.

"Bait and switch," Kensi said knowing the game.

"The Russians will follow you. Deeks," Callen said. "I'll have her back." Marty replied to the unasked question.

When you exit the bank..." Callen began. "Escape and evade?" Kensi asked. "Easy as pie, one more thing. Got any gum...?"

Callen asked and when Kensi raised an eyebrow, he held up a key and gave it to Kensi.

Kensi turned and headed for the bank, sticking a piece of gum in her mouth.

"...Well, I guess Mattias doesn't trust us after all, Sam." Callen said.

Marty and Sam then saw Mattias trying to walk nonchalant.

"Eric, the clock is running." Sam reminded Eric harshly.

Kensi went into the bank; a Russian from the red Jaguar followed her into the bank. Sam got out of his car and followed her.

Marty watched the exchange between Sam and Mattias from Sam's car, then watched Sam and Mattias walk into the bank.

**INSIDE THE BANK...**

Kensi was already dealing with a bank employee. She stuck the key under the desk with the gum, and then got up to follow the employee, glancing over at Sam.

Kensi walked back with the employee and came back less than a few minutes later. She shook hands with the bank employee and closed her purse.

**OUTSIDE THE BANK...**

Once outside the bank Kensi quickens her pace, and then starts to run. It was at that moment that Marty pulled the car up and stopped, giving her a chance to jump inside.

"Go. Go." Kensi commanded, as Marty squealed tires and the car shot off at top speed.

The red Jag followed them, also squealing tires.

Not long after that, the Jag is close behind Marty with the engine revving and both cars are racing.

The whole time Marty is watching the Jag. The cars were soon side-by-side and Marty saw a man pointing a weapon at him and Kensi.

In front of them, a garbage truck is pulling away from the curb; Marty turned the wheel sharply pushing the red car.

Tires squealing, the driver of the Jag tries to avoid the truck...

Then there is metal crunching and glass shattering...the driver of the Jag had failed.

"Oh! That looked painful..."

Then Marty glanced at Kensi.

"...You want to get some ice cream?" Marty asked looking at the accident in the rear-view mirror. "Marty! Look out!" Kensi yelled.

A black SUV was stopped in front of them, tires squealed as Marty slammed on the brakes. Then he and Kensi got out of the car, guns up, but the three men were fastest and stood there, weapons pointed also at Marty and Kensi.

"Give us the book." One of the Russians who had killed the Sheriff demanded. "We don't have it." Kensi told him.

"Purse," The Russian ordered and Kensi threw the purse, a second Russian emptied it...only to find no book.

"Told you," Kensi stated.

"Then get in the car." The Russian told Kensi. "Mm-mm, she's not going anywhere." Marty said, his thoughts turning briefly to Meg. "Then four of us die, and one of us lives." The Russian stated.

"He's got a point..."

Marty said glanced briefly at Kensi and then back at the Russians.

"...All right. Take me." Marty offered. "Deeks," Kensi said staring at him briefly.

She knew he was trying to protect her so she could be there for Meg in case one of them ended up being killed. Kensi knew he wanted it to be him, so she could be there for their daughter.

"She's just a cop, you know? She's not even an Agent. Tell you the truth; no one really even likes her that much. You know, to pretty for her own good, kind of a snob," Marty said, still trying to convince the Russians.

"Get in the car!" The Russian said harshly to Kensi. "Kensi, don't move!" Marty shouted, because if one of them was going to be taken, he would rather it be him.

Kensi looked at the Russians and then lowered her gun.

"Nice try, Deeks." Kensi said as she threw her gun into the passenger's seat.

"Kensi," Marty urged.

Marty kept glancing between Kensi and the Russians.

Kensi closed the passenger's door and looked at Marty.

"It's okay. You'll get me back." Kensi said and seemed so sure that he would get her back.

"Tell your superior-her life for the book." The Russian told Marty.

"Oh, yeah…How do you know I'm not the superior? I could be. Kensi," Marty said, but Kensi was already in the car, and the Russian, just before he joined the others,

Shot at Marty's car, hitting the front tire and the air hissed as it left the tire.

"Damn it..."

Deeks said, as the tires from the Russians car squealed and the car took off with Kensi inside.

"Eric, I got a license plate for you. It's Nine-Queen-John-Ida, Nine-Zero-Five..."

Marty said as another car pulled to a stop behind him. Sam and Callen got out of Sam's car...

"They got Kensi." Marty explained to Sam and Callen.

Marty was worried and knew they were to, but Kensi had seemed so sure that, Marty and the team would get her back.

Marty on the other hand was not so sure.

He was scared they would not get her back on time and if something happened to Kensi or she was killed...

How would he ever explain it to, Meg?

When he had said her name with the urgency in his voice...he had been trying to get her to think of their daughter.


	28. She's Waing For Us

**NCIS: LOS ANGELES…**

**WHAT IF THEY MET BEFORE?**

**Disclaimer****:**

**NCIS: Los Angeles and characters do not belong to me****.**

**I have changed a few scenes from...**

**DELIVERANCE**

**The episode of Deliverance belongs to the creators of NCIS: Los Angeles...it does not belong to me.**

**SUMMARY****:**

**What if Kensi and Marty met almost two years before…before NCIS and LAPD joined to solve the Danny Zuna case****?**

**CHAPTER**** 28: SHE IS WAITING FOR US...**

Marty wanted nothing more than to go back in time and stop Kensi from leaving with the Russians, but as one of the Russians had said...

_**'Then four of us die, and one of us lives.'**_

Therefore, either Kensi went with the Russians, or both he and Kensi would have been killed leaving Meg an orphan.

He had wanted to go in her place and tried to tell Kensi without the Russians catching on, but Kensi had left with him.

Now it was up to Marty and the team...they had to find Kensi and bring her home safely.

**THE MISSION...**

Once Callen, Sam, and Marty returned to the Mission, Nell was coming to meet them.

"Anonymous caller phoned in a web site to the Navy yard in D.C. They just forward Eric the link." Nell said.

Nell and the three men hurried up the stairs; a video was on the screen. Kensi was standing in a room, she did not look wounded, but she also did not move and looked worried about something.

Marty wondered if she was thinking about Meg, wondering if she would ever see their daughter again.

He also wondered if she was thinking of him...

She had seemed so sure when she told him...

_**'It's okay. You'll get me back." **_

He wondered if she had really believed what she was saying when she told him that.

Marty, Sam, and Callen looked at the footage silently and sadly.

"Tell us you can trace that, Eric." Sam said to Eric who was working on his keyboard.

"Routing through Europe, Milan, Oslo, Barcelona, and Frankfurt, These are all proxies." Eric said shaking his head slightly.

"That's not the question, Eric." Sam told him. "Yeah, and not the answer," Eric said softly.

On the screen, "Sever route mapped."

Hetty left the OPS Center, her head low. Marty looked sadly at the footage.

"This is my fault?" Marty said sadly. "No. My plan, my fault," Callen stated and walked out, leaving Marty to focus his attention on Kensi on the screen.

Marty still couldn't help but wonder if there was something he could have done, but he knew the dangers of the job.

It not only affected him and Kensi though...but their daughter as well.

**A FEW MINUTES LATER...**

Sam and Marty reached the bottom of the steps making their way toward Hetty and Callen.

"Mr. Deeks. We're going to give the Russians what they want, and we're going to get back Miss Blye." Hetty informed Marty. "I thought we didn't have the book." Marty said confused.

"That is a problem." Hetty said and now Callen looked puzzled as well.

The guys were sitting with Sam looking at a laptop that still showed Kensi on the screen, not moving.

"Why isn't she moving? She should be trying to find a way to escape. She's just standing there." Sam said, turning the computer, so Marty and Callen can get another look. "She knows she's being watched." Callen stated.

Marty pulled back on the back slide, bullets click into place.

"She's waiting..."

Marty released the slide lock on his gun.

"...For us." He told them.

"Contact..."

Eric announced standing in the middle of the stairs.

"...The Russians just posted time and the place on the Web site. Exchange is in 30 minutes." Eric told them.

"Well, what you have will have to do." Callen, Sam, and Marty heard Hetty say.

Nell gave a sigh.

"Well, I've added a single microdot next to each page number. All taken from Renner's bookmark, but its names and places mostly. Like I said, it's all declassified. You could find out more by Goggling the Cold War." Nell told them with a sigh.

"How many pages," Hetty asked.

"Seven..."

Nell began as Hetty tried to take the book, but Nell did not hand it over.

"...But only the first three will stand up to scrutiny. The others are deteriorated because they are so old.

"Three it is..."

Hetty said and took the book, giving it to Callen.

"...Bring her home, Mr. Callen." Hetty instructed him. "What about Mattias?" Callen asked. "I'll take care of Mattias. He's working for the CIA. We're on the same side, remember?" Hetty asked.

**LOS ANGELES MEMORIAL COLISEUM...**

"Show time, Deeks," Marty heard over the comm. "I hate opening nights." Marty said coming to the terraces.

"1984. Los Angeles Olympics Jetpacks, pianos, marching bands." The Russian said joining Marty.

"But no Russians," Marty said. "No. No Russians, the last cold years of the Cold War deprived us of a famous victory over America." The Russian said.

"Come on. We would have whipped your ass, and you know it. "The book," The Russian said, reminding Marty why they were there...as if Marty could forget.

Marty only shook his head.

"I don't see her." Marty said. "She's close." The Russian told him, Marty took the book out of his pocket and handed it to the Russian.

"Microdots beside each page number..."

Marty said, as the Russian took out a magnifying glass and looks at the first page, then the second page.

"You know what? Why don't we forget track and field, and just jump straight to the closing ceremonies...?" Marty inquired.

As the Russian looked at the third page, turns a new page...Marty snatched the book away from the hands of the Russian.

"...Hey, Dolph Lundgren, No girl, no secrets," Marty told the Russian.

The Russian pointed with his eyes over them, then smiled nastily at Marty...then waited.

Marty gave the book back to the Russian and then started to rush up the stairs...he knew he was close to saving Kensi.

Marty could not wait until they were both out of here and safe. He could not wait until they were home tonight with Meg.

**IT DIDN'T TAKE LONG UNTIL...**

Marty found himself in front of a door that said:

AURTHORIZED PERSONNEL ONLY

He carefully opened it.

"Kensi," He called. "Marty! Stop..." Kensi urged and he obeyed.

He was worried by the urgency in Kensi voice and he didn't understand it, because she didn't look hurt as she stood there twisting her hands.

"...Switch off the lights." She told him, when he did...between him and her, many red beams.

"Okay, now we know why you didn't move. It's not like a disco ball kind of thing, is it?" He asked.

"They're triggers. Break the beam, the explosives detonates." Kensi explained. "Okay. Yeah. Bomb squad," Marty said.

"Marty, I can't stand here any longer. Please." Kensi seemed to be begging him. "No, no, its okay, it's okay. We'll uh...Plan B." Marty said.

"Okay. What's plan B?" Kensi inquired.

"Hmm..."

Marty began looking around.

"...I'm working on it." Marty said as he tried to think of something and then an idea came to him.

Kensi gasp when she saw what he was doing.

"What, plan "B" is to put me out of my misery?" Kensi asked as Marty pulled out something to add to his gun.

"They're laser triggers..."

Marty said putting a laser aiming on his gun.

"...if the collector is receiving light at the right frequency, it's not going to register the beam has been broken." Marty explained. "Okay, you've done this before, right?" Kensi asked with hope in her voice.

"Yeah-no-I mean kind of, yeah, well, you know, in a book. It was very helpful..."

Marty said and saw the disappointment in her face.

"...We could call the bomb squad." He reminded her, just as unsure of what he was about to do as she was.

"Just..." Kensi looked down and Marty got the message. "Okay." Marty picked a laser to aim at.

"That one," Kensi told him. "Ready?" Marty asked as the laser beam flashed from his gun.

Kensi stepped over the beam slowly.

"Kensi..." Marty said and she stopped dead.

Kensi was sweaty and gasp, Marty put the laser beam of the gun on another trigger.

"...Okay..." He told her and Kensi gave a sigh as she continued.

"Easy..." Marty said as Kensi leaned backward to go under one beam.

"...Oh...Are you kidding me?" He asked, but Kensi didn't answer.

She looked at one of the triggers.

"That one," She told him. "I can't get it. I think you're going to have to do this one yourself." He told her, the fear must have shown on his face.

Because though Kensi tried to hide it, he saw the same fear in her face for a second. Then Kensi lay down on the floor to get under the beam...

"...Easy..." Marty said as Kensi crawled under the red beam, feet first.

"...Kensi..." He said, but had to look away so that he was not looking at her butt and thinking of other things.

Right now, it was about them getting out alive.

Kensi finally straightened, so now they stood face to face, one last laser beam between them.

Marty held out his hands. Kensi looked at Marty's hands, before looking at his face.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"No..."

Marty stated honestly, as she put her hands on Marty's palms, hoping they would both be going home to Meg tonight.

"...On three...You ready...?"" He asked as he gripped her hands and she gripped his.

Kensi nodded her hand looking anxious. Marty looked into her miss matched eyes, as she looked right back into his blue eyes.

It was that moment that both of them thought of how they wanted to go home tonight and just be with Meg.

"...One..." Marty started to count.

"Two..." Kensi said.

"Three..." They said together, as Marty, pulled her over the beam, the room blew them both out the door and they were thrown outside.

Marty hit the ground heavily with his back and his head. Kensi landed on top of him and Marty let out a grunt, but they were both alive and going home to their daughter...Megan Donalda Deeks.

With Kensi still on top of Marty, he brushed her hair out of her face...both of them panting.

_"Deeks, what's your status?" Callen commanded asking the same thing Sam had just asked. _

"We're good..."

Marty reported with Kensi still panting above him.

"...You okay?" Marty asked Kensi with a smile. "Uh-huh. I got to pee." She told him returning the smile.

"I think I just did..."

He told her and them both laughed.

"...Second time we've ended up like this, Marty. Let's try not to make a habit out of it." Kensi teased.

"First time, led to our first date..." Marty began, but Kensi clapped a hand over his mouth. "You do know everyone can hear us over the comm, don't you?" Kensi asked and Marty took her hand away from his mouth before giving her a peck on the lips.

Then both of them got up.

**A PARKING LOT...**

Marty, Kensi, Sam, and Callen watched as Mattias got into the driver's seat of a car. The glass of the driver's window was blown out, Sam seized Mattias by the shirt to keep him sitting, Callen gets in the passenger's seat, and Kensi pointed her gun at him from behind.

"You've been looking for a book. We thought you might like this one..." Callen said, as Marty put a netbook on the hood of the car, so Mattias and starts a slide show.

"...Your wife. Your home, Very nice vacation home, Oh, dose your wife know about her...?"

A picture came on the screen of Mattias and a very pretty woman.

"...No? What about the secret bank accounts...?"

Callen continued as Marty pulled up a screen of a savings account from the Cayman Islands bank.

"...Everything you love. Everything you own. If anything ever happens to Hetty, anything, we will come for you." Callen warned looking Mattias in the eyes.

"I have no reason...to harm her. The book...does not exist." Mattias said.

"That's a good boy." Callen told Mattias.

Then him, Sam, Marty, and Kensi left.

**KENSI AND MARTY...**

**IN KENSI'S CAR...**

Before their little plan of finding Mattias and warning him to leave Hetty alone...Marty and Kensi had already put their work things in Kensi's car, so they all they had to do was go pick up Meg and then three of them could go home.

"I'm glad this case is over." Marty said with a smile from the passenger's seat and took Kensi's hand in his own, then giving it a gentle squeeze.

"So am I, now we can go home and be with Meg." Kensi replied with a smile of her own.

Usually the car ride was filled with Marty's non-stop talking, but now it was just filled with silence as Kensi navigated the streets heading for Cassie's house.

Both of them tired and sore after what had happened today... but glad they were going home together to be with Meg tonight.


	29. The Reason Behind Meg's Name

**NCIS: LOS ANGELES...**

**WHAT IF THEY MET BEFORE?**

**Disclaimer****:**

**NCIS: Los Angeles and characters do not belong to me****.**

**SUMMARY****:**

**What if Kensi and Marty met almost two years before…before NCIS and LAPD joined to solve the Danny Zuna case****?**

**CHAPTER ****29: THE REASON BEHIND MEGAN'S NAME...**

**KENSI & MARTY...**

**WALKING UP TO CASSIE'S HOUSE...**

"Hey, Kens, how did you come up with, Meg's name?" Marty asked, as they got out of the car and headed up the walk to Cassie's house.

"I looked in a baby book..." Kensi told him with a smirk. "I'm sure you did, but was there any certain reason behind her name?" Marty inquired and Kensi stopped half way up the sidewalk and Kensi turned to face him.

"Why are you so curious about how I chose our daughter's name?" Kensi questioned with curiosity and Marty shrugged. "It's just her middle name is kind of unique and I was wondering why you chose it." Marty replied taking her hand.

"I looked through the book and knew I wanted the baby to have a strong name. I already had a name chosen for a boy, but I still had to look at a middle name, as well as a first and middle name for a girl...

Let's go get Meg and I'll tell you the rest on the way home, okay?" Kensi suggested and Marty nodded.

They walked up to the door and Kensi knocked. It was a minute later when Cassie opened the Meg in her arms and crying.

"She woke up with a nightmare." Cassie explained, as Kensi took Meg in her arms.

Once Meg was placed in Kensi's arms, Meg clung to Kensi and Ann the seal.

"It's okay, baby girl, mommy and daddy are here now." Kensi murmured. "Did you find out what her dream was about?" Marty asked.

"She just woke up screaming,

'Mama, Dada!'

That was the only two words I could understand." Cassie explained with a sad look at Meg.

"When did this happen?" Kensi asked looking at Marty, knowing both her and Marty were thinking the same thing.

'Had Meg been sleeping and woken up when the two of them had escaped the explosion?'

"Uh...I'm not sure." Cassie told them.

**IN KENSI'S CAR...**

For ten minutes, Kensi leaned against the car with Meg in her arms, until Meg finally calmed down enough to be put into her car seat and then the three of them headed for home.

"You think Meg woke up when we were you know where, don't you?" Kensi asked glancing over at Marty. "Yeah, I do. She seems okay now that she knows we're taking her home now." Marty said glancing back at Meg.

"I chose the name Megan, because it means,

"The Strong"

Her middle name Donalda is the feminine version of Donald.

I had the name Donald chosen for a boy after my father, but when I found out there was also a feminine version I knew that had to be a part of her name in memory of my dad." Kensi explained.

"That's cool, what was the other name you had for a boy? You said you had a first and middle name for both." Marty said with a smile.

"Martin, okay? I had Donald Martin chosen for a boy's name." Kensi confessed. "Really...didn't want to forget me, Fern?" Marty teased with a grin and Kensi punched him in the shoulder, before returning her hand to the steering wheel.

"That is not the reason; I just wanted to at least be able to tell our child what your first name was." Kensi told him.

It was not long after that Kensi pulled into the driveway of their house and unstrapped Meg from her car seat, while Marty grabbed their bags and unlocked the door.

**INSIDE THE HOUSE...**

Before they could step foot in the house Monty met them at the door wagging his tail.

"I'm going to go change and take Monty for a run, because I'm sure he really has to go." Marty said and Kensi nodded, before she headed for the living room and sat down the couch with Meg on her lap.

**HALF AN HOUR LATER...**

**MARTY...**

"Kens, I'm home..."

Marty called as he unlocked the door, but received no answer.

"...Kensi, Meg?" Marty asked starting to get worried when he still did not receive an answer he pulled out his gun and began to look around.

**THE LIVING ROOM...**

When Marty walked into the living room, he lowered his gun and chuckled.

He headed for the bedroom to put his gun with Kensi's and then returned to the living room with a camera in hand...

Kensi was lying on her side on the couch, as Meg lay between the back of the couch and Kens…both of them sound asleep.

Just after Marty snapped the picture, Kensi opened her eyes and looked at him with her eyes still half closed.

"What are you doing?" Kensi asked in a sleepy voice. "Taking a picture of you and Meg, It was just too good to pass up." Marty said as he gestured to Meg asleep beside Kensi.

When Kensi looked at Meg, the little girl was holding onto Ann the seal with a thumb in her mouth snuggled close to her mom.

"I guess we should put her to bed..." Kensi said and moved as careful as possible so she did not wake Meg up.

As Kensi got up to stretch, Marty walked over and gently picked Meg up, who immediately grabbed his shirt with one hand.

Marty looked at Meg, but the little girl just slept on and he smiled at Kensi.

"I guess I'm getting pretty good at this dad thing, huh?" He whispered. "You're a natural. It took me a while to get used to being a mom, but when you met her..." Kensi trailed off as they walked down the hall to Meg's room.

**MEG'S ROOM...**

Kensi pulled back the blankets and Marty laid Meg down and then pulled the blankets up over Meg.

Marty then gave her kiss on the forehead and then moved so Kensi could give Meg a kiss.

**THE LIVING ROOM...**

**A FEW MINUTES LATER...**

"That was a hell of a couple of weeks with that case and I'm just glad it's over." Marty said, coming into the living room with a couple of beers.

Handing Kensi one he sat down beside her.

"So what are we watching tonight?" Kensi asked.

"How about Coyote Ugly and after that maybe we can catch a few shows of America's Next Top model, or one of your other reality shows? Why do you even watch those Reality Shows anyway? It's not like we don't get enough of that at work." Marty said.

"Just something to watch and why would I want to watch Coyote Ugly?" Kensi asked. "Because it's my favorite movie and I haven't seen it in a while." Marty responded.

"Fine, but tomorrow we're watching what I want to watch." Kensi informed him with a grin.

"Really...I know you, you're going to choose Titanic and start crying by the end." Marty shot back as he got up to put Coyote Ugly in the DVD player.

After a minute, he settled back down on the couch and threw his arm over the back of the couch, putting his feet on the coffee table.

Kensi laid her head on his chest and curled her feet under her.

She just sat there listening to the beat of his heart and after a while, she felt Marty's arm over her shoulder, pulling her closer.

It was about twenty minutes into the movie when Marty and Kensi stretched out together on the couch…and fell asleep.

Marty curled an arm around her waist and Kensi's face ended up in the crook of his neck.

They were alive, home with their daughter and safe...


	30. Fears, Night Terrors & A Talk

**NCIS: LOS ANGELES...**

**WHAT IF THEY MET BEFORE?**

**Disclaimer****:**

**NCIS: Los Angeles and characters do not belong to me****.**

**SUMMARY****:**

**What if Kensi and Marty met almost two years before…before NCIS and LAPD joined to solve the Danny Zuna case****?**

**CHAPTER ****30: FEARS, NIGHT TERRORS & A TALK...**

**0100 HOURS (1 AM)**

**THE LIVING ROOM...**

A scream woke Mary and Kensi from where they had fallen asleep on the couch hours before...

Marty and Kensi looked at each other, and then got up with Monty in the lead making their way to Meg's room.

**MEG'S ROOM...**

Kensi was the first one to reach the bed and started to soothe the girl.

Monty jumped up on the foot of Meg's bed and lay down.

"Its okay, Meg..." Kensi kept talking quietly as she rubbed Meg's back and it seemed like forever before Meg calmed down.

Marty stood beside Kensi and watched unsure of what he could do.

Finally, Kensi kissed Meg's forehead and covered her up once again, then Kensi and Marty started to leave the room...

Only to stop in the doorway and look back at Meg, Monty, was still curled up at the end of Meg's bed and seemed determined to stay.

**MARTY & KENSI'S BEDROOM...**

**0130 (1:30 AM)...**

Marty lay down on the bed and when Kensi lay down beside him, he wrapped an arm around her waist.

Kensi was facing away from him staring at the wall and thinking again of the case they had just finished.

'What if things had been different? What if her and Marty had been killed in the explosion? What would have happened to, Meg?'

Kensi shuddered at the thoughts as they brought tears to her eyes and she was glad Marty could not see her face.

"Kens..."

She heard Marty whisper her name.

"...What's wrong?" He asked and Kensi knew he had felt her shudder. "What makes you think something is wrong?" Kensi countered, trying to make it sound as if she were okay.

"What are thinking about?" Marty asked. "Nothing… I'm just trying to sleep and your motor mouth is keeping me awake," Kensi lied.

"Don't lie to me, Fern. I know that my talking is not keeping you awake, I felt you shudder...I just want to make sure you're good." Marty said, pulling her as close to him as he could.

"I was just thinking..."

Kensi fought to hold the tears back and almost couldn't continue.

"...What if we had died in that explosion or if I hadn't gone with the Russians and they had shot us? Meg...she wouldn't have had anyone to take care of her." Kensi whispered.

"Hey..."

Marty began and turned her to face him.

"...That's not true, Kens. She has the team, Hetty...They would not have let anything happen to Meg, and we will always try our best to come home to her." Marty said and gave her a gentle kiss.

"What if there is one day we can't?" Kensi argued. "Don't play the 'What If' game...we just have live every day we can." Marty advised and Kensi looked at him.

"Been talking to, Nate, lately? Don't play the 'what if game'?" Kensi asked and tried to smile.

"Something I think we've both already learned from experience...You know involving our first meeting and a certain little girl that's a part of both of us. We can't change the past...We can't live on regrets, we just have to live for the future." He replied as he looked into her eyes.

"Where did that little speech come from if you haven't been talking to, Nate?" Kensi inquired, with a small smile and for a moment Marty's eyes darkened.

"Like I said, something I learned and a lot of things I learned...I learned them the hard way..."

Marty looked away from her, but before he did Kensi saw a few things flash through his eyes.

Anger, hurt, fear, plus it looked like other emotions there as well.

"Something that happened to you," Kensi guessed and Marty nodded with his eyes closed.

"I, uh, I didn't have the greatest dad...he was drunk most of the time, then used my mom and me as punching bags..." Marty said as he tried to fight back the tears under his closed eyes.

A tear slipped down his face, but Kensi felt it when she put her hand to his face.

"Marty..." Kensi whispered his name, but he did not open his eyes or look at her.

"I can't remember a time when he wasn't drunk, passed out or beating me and my mom. I could never understand why he drank all the time or why the littlest things would set him off.

Everywhere I went I had explanation for a bruise or broken bone. I started to make jokes about the pain and after a while, it became habit.

Sometimes I wondered if I would die and then there were times, I wished he would just kill me. I saw other kids in the neighborhood...Some kids had just a mom. I wondered...

'Why didn't anyone see what was really happening? Was everyone blind to what was really happening to me?'

I guess the truth is no one wanted to get involved.

Finally there was a day my dad was a drink away from killing my mom and me...My best friend Ray had given me a .38 revolver and when my dad pointed was about to shoot me with the shot gun he had in his hands..."

Marty took a deep breath and Kensi wanted to stop him from finishing his story, but couldn't seem to say a word.

"...I shot him. The police came with questions. I don't really remember much else about that night.

My, dad was taken to the hospital so they could treat his gunshot and then he was sent to prison...I was put into foster care.

My mom couldn't take care of me, but I saw her a few times after that day. She seemed depressed and I am not sure where she is now. Maybe a Psychiatric Ward in a hospital...I-I don't know.

The day I shot my dad, that was the day I decided I wanted to do something to help people. Because, so many had ignored what was happening to me...

I wouldn't do the same, I-I had to help. So I started to study, I worked my way through college.

Then I got into Law School and passed the California State Bar. I was a public defender, before I got tired of watching pieces of scum getting away with what they did when every part of me screamed they were guilty.

So I joined the Police Academy and became a part of the LAPD." Marty said, by now the tears falling freely down his face and Kensi felt the tears falling down her face as well.

"I'm glad that you survived, Marty, because if you didn't...we wouldn't have met and we wouldn't have a daughter together. You changed my life the day we met...I just wish you wouldn't have had to go through all that crap." Kensi told him and Marty chuckled, finally opening his eyes, and looking at her.

"What doesn't kill you only makes you stronger, right, Fern?" He asked and leaned over to kiss her.

It was now after two thirty in the morning...

Kensi pulled back and laid her head on his shoulder as he wrapped an arm around her.

"You told me you gave Meg her middle name to remember your dad, sounds like he was a good guy at least." Marty commented and Kensi nodded, starting to feel tired.

"He was a U.S. Marine and my best friend. I'll tell you about him later, but I think we need to try to get some sleep in case Meg wakes up again." Kensi said sounding tired.

It was not long after that they both drifted to sleep, their arms and legs tangled together.


	31. Meg's Fear

**NCIS: LOS ANGELES...**

**WHAT IF THEY MET BEFORE?**

**Disclaimer****:**

**NCIS: Los Angeles and characters do not belong to me****.**

**SUMMARY****:**

**What if Kensi and Marty met almost two years before…before NCIS and LAPD joined to solve the Danny Zuna case****?**

**CHAPTER ****31: MEG'S FEAR...**

**NOVEMBER 24, 2010**

**07:45 (7:45 AM)**

Marty opened his eyes and when he saw a small body between him and Kensi, he chuckled.

When Kensi opened her eyes to see the same thing and then looking at the end of the bed where Monty lay curled up.

"Morning, Sunshine." Marty whispered looking into Kensi eyes and she looked back at him, before glancing at their sleeping daughter between them. "Morning...did you even know she crawled into bed with us?" Kensi asked.

"No and I take it you didn't either?" Marty questioned and Kensi shook her head, before rolling over and looking at the time.

When she looked back at Marty, her eyes were wide...

"Marty we have to get a move on...its 7:45!" Kensi said and Megan began to stir opening her eyes a little and then closing them again.

"Come on, Meg. I saw your eyes open; it's time to get up, Princess." Marty said trying to wake Meg up.

"No," Meg muttered in a sleepy voice, as she shook her head and pulled buried her face in the pillow.

"Megan it's time to get up." Kensi said a little more sternly as she got up and then pulled the toddler out of the bed. "NO! I sweep!" Meg mumbled, her eyes barley open as she laid her head on Kensi's shoulder.

"Well let me go put you in your bed while daddy and I get ready for work, okay?" Kensi asked already carrying Meg from her and Marty's room.

"No, don't weave me!" Meg yelled her head shooting up and looking scared.

Kensi stopped in her tracks and looked at Meg.

"Meg, what's going on?" Kensi asked in a worried voice. "Yous weave me." Meg said and started to cry.

"Meg, I leave you with Cassie and Zoe every day that I go to work, but I always come get you after...you know that." Kensi told her and Meg shook her head no.

"Don't weave me..." Meg repeated a pleading in her voice and Kensi sat down on Meg's bed with Meg on her lap. "We'll all be together tonight, baby, but daddy and I have to go to work. Cassie said you had a bad dream the other night..." Kensi began.

"You weft me...dada to," Meg said and still crying as Kensi realized what was going on.

"I'm right here and so is daddy. We didn't leave you...we will never leave you." Kensi tried to reassure Meg as she hugged her.

That is when Marty came into the room looking confused.

"What's going on?" Marty asked. "The bad dream Cassie told us about...Meg said we left her." Kensi explained as Marty sat down on the floor in front of Kensi and Meg.

"Why don't you go get ready? I'll stay here with, Meg." Marty suggested, but when Kensi tried to hand Meg to Marty...Meg just clung to Kensi.

"Its okay, Meg, I'm just going to get dressed." Kensi reassured Meg. "Don't weave, mama." Meg begged tears falling down her face.

"Megling, mommy just needs to go get ready, I'll be right here with you." Marty said, as he pulled Meg into his lap and then Meg's little hands then clenched his shirt.

Marty felt his heart breaking as he looked at Meg.

After a minute Marty got an idea, he got up with Meg in his arms and started too walked into the living room where grabbed the home phone.

He was about to dial a number, before he could say a word though...

"What are you doing?" Kensi asked from behind him and Marty turned to face her. "I was going to call Hetty and ask her about something." Marty replied.

"Oh, you were going to ask Hetty if..." Kensi did not finish, because she did not want to get Meg's hopes up.

"Yeah, at least for today, why don't you go get her ready while I make this phone call?" Marty suggested.

"Okay, come here, Meg." Kensi said as she took Meg into her arms and walked back down the hall to Meg's room.

Marty dialed the number again and hit talk...after a few minutes he hung up with a smile and walked down the hall to find Kensi just finishing with getting Meg ready.

"Hetty said yes and I already called Cassie to let her know that Meg won't be there today. Plus we might see if Nate is around today and can talk to Meg." Marty said and Kensi smiled.

"Looks like you get to go to work with me and daddy. What do you think, Meg?" Kensi asked and Meg's face lit up.

"Rweally," Meg asked as she sniffled and tried to stop crying. "Yes, Megling, you get to go to work with us and do you know who's going to be there?" Marty asked and Meg nodded her head in excitement.

**THE BULLPEN...**

**09:45 (9:45 AM)**

Callen and Sam looked up to see Marty and Kensi walk into the Bullpen both of them holding one of Meg's hands.

"You're late..." Callen said once he spotted them. "Why is short stuff here?" Sam asked and Meg glared at Sam for calling her short stuff.

"Because she wasn't going to let me and Kensi out of her sight, this was the only thing I could think of." Marty replied.

"Why won't she let you out of her sight?" Callen asked.

"Cassie told us when we picked her up that she had a nightmare. Then she woke up about one o'clock this morning.

After Marty and I finally got her back to sleep, Marty and I talked for a while. I guess we forgot to set our alarms. Then we had to deal with Meg refusing to let either one of us out of her sight this morning." Kensi explained.

"Mr. Deeks, Ms. Blye a word..." Hetty said, as she seemed to appear out of nowhere.

"Hey Hetty...what about Meg," Kensi asked as Meg gripped tighter to Kensi and Marty's hands.

"Hey, Meg, why don't you come over her? You can hang out with me and G. while your parents go talk to Hetty." Sam suggested.

Meg looked at Marty and then Kensi.

"Go ahead, Princess, why don't you go keep them out of trouble?" Marty suggested with a smile. "One of these days, Marty..." Sam began. "Hey...little ears," Marty told Sam pointing at Meg.

"I not wittle," Meg yelled.

"Are you daddy's girl today, Meg?" Marty whispered and Meg shook her head. "No." She told him. "Mommy's girl," Kensi asked and Meg shook her head again. "No." Meg repeated.

"Then that means you must be mommy and daddy's girl, huh?" Marty inquired with a smile.

Finally, Marty and Kensi set their things at their desk, and then followed Hetty, as Meg sat down between the four desks on the floor pulling Ann the seal, some paper and crayons out of her own bag.

**HETTY'S OFFICE...**

"Now Mr. Deeks you asked me to see if Mr. Getz would have a chance to come in and talk to Meg. He will be here later." Hetty told him.

"Thanks, Hetty." Marty told her. "Marty and I found out what it was. Meg had a bad dream about Marty and I leaving her." Kensi explained as she glanced at Meg and then at Hetty.

"Just remember you are here to work and I cannot let you make a habit out of bringing your daughter to work." Hetty explained.

"We understand, thank you, Hetty." Kensi said and after another minute Kensi and Marty got up, setting Meg on her feet.

**THE BULLPEN...**

When Kensi and Marty returned to the Bullpen they didn't only see...

Meg, Callen, and Sam, but...Nell, Eric, and Nate as well.

"What is this, a party?" Marty asked and Meg jumped up from where she had been sitting on the floor, then ran over to Marty and Kensi giving both of them a hug.

"'Arty, 'Arty," Meg shouted looking around and Kensi glared at Marty.

"You just had to say that didn't you?" Kensi hissed at him and Marty shrugged. "Well at least she's smiling now." Marty shot back with a smile of his own as Meg came to stand between him and Kensi.

"You didn't tell us you were bringing, Meg with you today." Nell said. "Well, we didn't decide until we got up this morning and Meg was determined not to let Kensi and me out of her sight." Marty replied.

Then Kensi told Nell, Eric, and Nate the same thing she had told Sam and Callen about what happened before they left the house.


	32. Talking To Meg

**WHAT IF THEY MET BEFORE?**

**Disclaimer****:**

**NCIS: Los Angeles and characters do not belong to me****.**

**SUMMARY****:**

**What if Kensi and Marty met almost two years before…before NCIS and LAPD joined to solve the Danny Zuna case****?**

**CHAPTER ****32: TALKING TO MEG...**

**THE BULLPEN...**

"Hetty said you two wanted to talk to me about, Meg." Nate said looking at Marty and Kensi.

"Did I do somefink?" Meg asked looking scared and tears filling her blue eyes.

"No, Princess, you haven't done anything wrong. We thought you, me, mommy, and Uncle Nate could talk to about what's scaring you." Marty stated kneeling down in front of Meg.

"Why," Meg asked.

"We thought it might help us to figure out what we can do to help you." Marty replied.

"Why don't we take this to my office?" Nate suggested.

Kensi grabbed Ann the seal, as Marty stood up and then held out a hand to Meg, Meg slipped her hand into Marty's, before following Nate and Kensi.

**NATE'S OFFICE...**

**KENSI, MARTY, MEG & NATE...**

Kensi sat down on the couch and Marty sat down beside her with Meg on his lap.

For a few minutes Marty, Kensi and Nate talked, before Nate finally looked at Meg.

"Do you want to tell us how your mom and dad left you, Meg?" Nate asked and Meg shook her head.

"No, no talk." Meg said tears starting to fill her eyes again.

"We need you to tell us or we can't help you, baby girl." Marty said gently, as Meg clutched Ann in one arm and Marty's shirt with her other hand.

"We're right here and we're not going to leave you." Kensi reassured her. "You said, we left you...did you have Monty to protect you?" Marty inquired. "M'nty, not fere," Meg told them.

"Where were you when we left you, Meg?" Kensi asked, though she had an idea.

"Cass's," Meg whispered.

"So it was during the day while you were at Cassie's house? That would mean me and your mom were here at work." Marty concluded and Meg nodded.

"Meg, did something happen at Cassie's house to scare you?" Kensi asked, reaching over to brush some hair out of Meg's house.

This time Meg nodded her head yes.

"Okay, now we're getting somewhere." Marty said and again Meg nodded.

"Can you tell us what happened, Megan?" Nate asked and this time Meg shook her head no.

"Megling..."

Marty began and Meg looked at him.

"...If we left you at Cassie's house you knew we were coming to get you after work. What made you think we wouldn't?" Marty asked Meg looked first at Marty and then Kensi.

"Do you remember what happened in your dream?" Nate asked and Meg shook her head no again.

"Okay, why don't I take you to see Uncle Callen and Uncle Sam? You mom and I need to talk to, Uncle Nate." Marty suggested.

"No, I stay." Meg insisted still clutching his shirt. "Meg, we need to have a grown up talk with, Uncle Nate. We won't leave the building...okay?" Kensi asked and pulled the little girl onto her lap.

Kensi kissed the top of Meg's head and giving her a hug.

After ten minutes, Meg finally agreed to go sit downstairs with Callen and Sam.

Marty got up and taking Meg by her hand once again, took her downstairs to Callen and Sam, so they could watch her for a few minutes.

Getting an idea Kensi told Nate she had to make a phone call and walked out of the office.

**OUTSIDE NATE'S OFFICE...**

"Okay, thanks...no I'll talk to you later...all right…thanks, bye." Kensi hung up and walked back into Nate's office to see Marty and Nate waiting on her.

**NATE'S OFFICE...**

"Who did you call, Kens?" Marty asked as she sat down beside him.

"I called Cassie to ask what happened before we picked her up. Cassie changed the channel from the news, but not before, they showed footage of what happened at the Los Angeles Memorial Coliseum. They didn't mention NCIS, but I think just seeing that footage could have given her a nightmare." Kensi replied and Nate nodded.

"That's a possibility." Nate agreed.

"So what do we do to help her?" Marty asked looking at Nate.

After a few minutes of talking, as well as Marty, Kensi and Nate bouncing ideas off each other on how to help Meg.

Marty and Kensi headed back down to the Bullpen to get some work done.

**THE BULLPEN...**

"Mama, dada," Meg yelled, getting up and running over to them once she spotted them.

"Just as your mommy promised we didn't leave the building." Marty said picking Meg up and swinging her in a circle, making the little girl laugh.

"Meg..."

Kensi said and Meg looked at Kensi.

"...Tomorrow you have to go back to Cassie's, while daddy and I are at work. I talked to Cassie and she told me what you saw on TV. She promised to make sure she was paying more attention to the TV from now on." Kensi said and Meg snuggled against Marty laying her head on Marty's shoulder.

"No...I come." Meg told her stubbornly. "Megan..." Kensi began. "Kens, I have an idea...could I borrow your phone?" Marty asked and Kensi looked at him confused.

"Why?" Kensi asked suspiciously. "Because you have number in your phone that I don't," Marty replied looking at Meg and then at Kensi.

"Sure." Kensi said, and then Marty put Meg on the floor and took the phone from Kensi walking off.

"What's he planning, Kensi?" Callen asked. "I have no clue..." Kensi answered.

After a few minutes, Marty came back with a smile on his face.

"She agreed..." Marty announced. "Who agreed to what?" Kensi asked.

"I called Cassie and she agreed that Monty could come spend the day over there. What do you think, Princess? Would you be willing to let Monty come spend the day with you, Zoe and Cassie? Then mommy and I will come get you as soon as we can at the end of the day. How about we give that a try?" Marty suggested kneeling in front of Meg.

Meg seemed to think about it for a second looking first at Marty and then letting her eyes drift to everyone around the Bullpen.

"O'tay." Meg said at last. "Are you hungry, Meg?" Kensi asked and the little girl looked at Kensi.

"I-'ream!" Meg shouted. "No, ice cream, I was thinking lunch and then a nap." Kensi told her.

"No nap!" Meg yelled as Kensi took one of Meg's hands and Marty took the other, the three headed for lunch.


	33. Disorder Part 1

**NCIS: LOS ANGELES...**

**WHAT IF THEY MET BEFORE?**

**Disclaimer****:**

**NCIS: Los Angeles and characters do not belong to me.**

**The scenes from the Episode of**

**DISORDER**

**Do not belong to me, though I have altered the scenes from Disorder to fit this story. The main parts do not belong to me.**

**SUMMARY****:**

**What if Kensi and Marty met almost two years before…before NCIS and LAPD joined to solve the Danny Zuna case****?**

**CHAPTER ****33: DISORDER...**

**PART 1...**

It had been just a little less than a month ago when Kensi and Marty took Meg to work with them...

The next morning they started to drop Meg and Monty off at Cassie's house. Monty distracted Meg as Marty and Kensi slipped out the door unnoticed.

When they arrived at the end of the day Cassie told them that Meg had another bad dream a nap time, but when Meg had woken up to see Monty she calmed down. Kensi, Marty, Meg, and Monty arrived at home...

Monty went and plopped down on his bed.

After a week, the bad dreams lessened and the anxiety did not seem so bad, now a few weeks later...

It seemed to be getting a little better.

When dropped off, Monty would distract Meg while Marty and Kensi left, Cassie's daughter, Zoey loved having Monty around and was asking her mom if they could get a dog for Christmas.

Cassie had kept her promise about helping Meg to wrap presents for Marty and Kensi.

Meg was growing more excited as Christmas drew near and whenever they went to the store...

Meg's wish list seemed to grow longer and longer, but what Meg reminded Marty and Kensi of the most a movie that she wanted…

Lilo & Stitch

**DECMBER 14, 2010**

**06:30 (6:30 AM)**

**THE DEEKS HOUSEHOLD...**

**THE BATHROOM...**

With a sigh, Marty turned off the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist, then walking to his and Kensi's room.

Kensi gave a snort-snore and Marty chuckled as he quietly closed the door, and then moved over to the bed.

"Hey, sleeping beauty time to wake up..." Marty said as he leaned over and started to kiss her neck the towel falling from around his waist. "What time is it?" Kensi asked her voice slurred with sleep.

"Time to wake up..." Marty repeated and Kensi opened her eyes. "Get dressed and go make coffee. I'll go see if Meg is up." Kensi said sitting up.

"What no sexy fun this morning?" Marty asked. "No, now get dressed." Kensi said pushing him away and then swinging her feet over the side of the bed.

"Why don't think you'll be able to stop yourself from jumping me if I don't?" Marty teased and Kensi punched him in the shoulder.

**THE BULLPEN...**

**A FEW HOURS LATER...**

**09:30 (9:30 AM)**

"Awesome!" Marty said as he spotted a present on his desk. "Hold on there, Little Drummer Boy. Let's talk about this for a second." Callen said pointing at Marty.

"Aye, aye, Ebenezer," Marty said. "Hetty's never given us anything for Christmas before. Why this year," Kensi asked noticing two presents on her desk.

"Exactly," Callen said pointing at Kensi, the looking at the present on his own desk.

"Because she knows I like surprises." Marty remarked.

"You guys ever feel like we're stuck babysitting some kid whose parents won't come get him-ever?" Sam asked as he sat down.

"Sam is like the Grinch who stole Christmas...except for...bigger." Marty commented.

Sam started to chuckle as Hetty came in arms up and smiling.

"Ah...You all have your gifts." Hetty said stating the obvious.

"Dare we ask what we did to deserve this, Hetty?" Callen inquired. "Rest assured, Mr. Callen, I never give gifts, unless they perfectly suit the recipients." Hetty told him.

"And perfection stuck...five times today?" Callen asked holding up his gift.

Hetty smiled, didn't answer, and left the room waving.

"Happy holidays, everyone!" Hetty told them.

"So what's everyone got for Christmas and why do you have two presents, Kens?" Marty asked as they opened the present. "Because one present is for, Meg," Kensi said holding up a present that looked like it could be a DVD.

"Huh! I'm going to buy G. as much beer as he can drink." Sam said as Callen pointed at Sam approvingly.

"Explain, please." Kensi said looking at Callen.

"I scored two tickets to the Lakers-Heat. Courtside," Callen said as he stared proudly at Kensi.

"Nice." Kensi commented. "Wow, Enjoy Kobe and LeBron." Marty said. "Am I sensing some jealously over there, Marty?" Callen asked.

"About you guys, on your man date? A little bit. It's okay..." Marty told him. "Man date," Sam scoffed.

"It's okay. I'll be seeing somebody special." Marty said with a wink a Kensi.

"Oh, you-you have a date on Christmas?" Kensi asked. "Fact: more people hook up on national holidays than any other day. Look it up." Marty declared.

"Where?-Player's Almanac," Callen asked. "How about you," Sam asked pointing at Kensi. "Meg and I are going to visit family." Kensi replied. "You have family in L.A.?" Sam questioned.

"Nope, in um...Seattle..."

Kensi finally had her present unwrapped and stared at it.

"...Hetty's idea of the perfect for me is a...spice rack?" Kensi asked showing the others.

"That's a nice spice rack." Sam said. "You don't want it I'll take it." Marty said leaning forward for to catch it.

"No, no, no. That's a nice spice rack." Sam repeated. "I know." Marty said. "I bought that for her myself. I bought it for Hetty. Christmas 2008," Sam explained.

"A scented candle, it smells like sage." Callen said with his gift in his hands.

"Jasmine, I gave that to Hetty two years ago." Kensi stated. "Same scent." Callen said holding it out to her.

Kensi tried to take the candle, but Marty was faster.

"I'll take it." Marty said.

"What? N-n-no. Excuse me, Mister. I did not give that to you. Hand it over." Kensi demanded. "N-no, you gave it to Hetty, who gave it to Callen, who is right now realizing he has absolutely no use for a jasmine-scented candle." Marty stated.

Callen was now pointing over to Sam who was holding up his own gift of bookends with Teddy bears.

"I gave those to. Christmas 2008, I-I don't believe it." Callen said. "Cool. Bookends," Marty said taking them from Sam's hands. "Hetty's a regifter," Sam declared with a nod.

"Huh! Hetty's a regifter." Callen said restating what Sam had just said and Kensi laughed.

"Oh! Are you kidding me, that's what I'm talking about. That is awesome. Scarf, you know what this is? Favorite color," Marty said.

"What? I gave that to Hetty a year ago and Blue is Meg's favorite color to." Kensi commented. "Evidently, she thought it would look better on me." Marty shot back.

"That's not the point." Kensi stated. "You didn't have to." Marty told her. "I didn't." Kensi reminded him.

"Look. The good news is, at least she didn't regift that sweater from last Christmas. Do you remember...?"

Callen looked at Kensi, who looked back at him as they both started to laugh.

"...with the reindeer in the snow. The one..." Callen continued. "Hey. It came from me too. 'Kay? And maybe she didn't regift it because she liked it." Sam suggested interrupting Callen.

"Yeah, Or maybe because no one wears a size extra, extra, extra small but her," Callen shot back just as a squeaky horn blast was heard.

"Join me, my friends! The crime gods have given us a holiday gift. Uh, it's from Hetty. She says she thought it was the perfect present." Eric said explaining the whistle.

"That was me...Three Christmases ago. Hetty was going through her goose-hunting phase." Callen said holding his hands up as he walked up the stairs with the rest of the team.

"Nice spice rack." Sam told Marty. "I know. I love it and it will be put to good use with the meals I prepare for Meg and Kensi." Marty replied.

**OPERATIONS CENTER...**

Looking at the large screen, the team saw a wounded man filmed by a singer.

"Meet Lieutenant Lance Talbot, a recently-discharged Navy intelligence officer." Eric began.

"Why does he look like an extra from a slasher film?" Marty asked.

"Well, he tried to revive one of the victims, so, it's not his blood. The footage is from a group of Christmas carolers. They heard gunshots inside Talbot's house." Nell explained.

"According to LAPD, he witnessed a shoot-out in his home that resulted in two men dead." Eric told them.

"Why was he discharged?" Callen inquired. "Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder he suffered from his deployment in Afghanistan." Eric replied. "What's a desk jockey like him doing on the front lines?" Sam questioned.

"During his deployment, the Defense Intelligence Agency located a group of Afghani tribal leaders willing to work with Americans against the Taliban." Nell reported.

"Taliban finds out, these leaders would be marked for death." Callen pointed out.

"Which is why their identities are highly classified, Lieutenant Talbot was tasked with debriefing each one of them. He knows their names." Nell informed them.

"If this guy opens his mouth, the bodies could start piling up." Sam stated. "Who was killed in the shoot-out?" Kensi inquired looking at the picture of the two bodies on the screen.

"One victim was Navy corpsman responsible for administering Talbot's medication each day: Ensign Eric Scott..."

Scott's photo appeared on screen.

"...Now, LAPD nailed him nine years ago for drug possession, but he never did time." Eric reported. "Only family Talbot's got is an ex-wife from an annulled marriage ten years ago. So the nurse was the one taking care of him regularly." Nell jumped in.

"The other victim was John Mancuso..."

Eric typed into his keyboard and another picture appeared on screen.

"...Now, he's got a history of drug bust. He is a small-time drug dealer. But no known connection to, uh, Lieutenant Talbot, however, phone records show regular calls between Scott and Mancuso over the past six months." Eric replied.

"Are we sure that Talbot's a witness?" Marty asked.

"LAPD seems to think so. He was shot in the hand, but it could have been a defensive wound." Eric responded.

"Could have put his hand up to protect himself, taken a bullet," Callen said. "The ER said it was a minor wound." Nell chimed in. "Well, after being treated, he was released into police custody, but...as of now, this case is ours." Eric said.

"This case is ours because NCIS doesn't want him disclosing classified Intel." Sam stated. "Intel that could get our allies in Afghanistan killed." Callen added.

"We need a forensics report to determine what really happened." Kensi commented.

"LAPD says it'll take at least three days for us to get a finalized crime scene report." Eric reported.

"Try three weeks. This time of the year, half the department's cashing in on accumulated vacation time." Marty told them. "Does anyone have a ball of string and duct tape?" Kensi inquired.

**AT THE CRIME SCENE...**

Ahead of a wall with a blood mark, Marty holds 6 pieces of string. Kensi sticks one more to his forehead with grey duct tape.

"Hold please..."

Callen was holding three pieces of pink string, standing in front of the door of the house. Sam was sitting at the table, holding one piece of string, two others near him: Marty held all ends of the string...

"...Sam is Talbot. Callen is Scott the nurse. Marty is Mancuso the drug dealer." Kensi explained. "'Kay, I'm just wondering why I'm the guy with the duct tape to my forehead." Marty said.

"Because it looks good on you," Kensi answered with a wide smile at him.

"We're working on bullet trajectories." Sam explained to Marty. "Somebody's very official today..."

Callen glanced over at Sam.

"...Don't tell me you're still upset about the spice rack." Callen said. "I don't run around...giving gifts to just anyone. It takes a cold-blooded woman to do me like that." Sam said with a wave of his hands.

"And you put a lot of thought into the spice rack and sweater?" Callen asked. "You still have those steak knives I gave you?" Sam countered and Callen's smile faded a little. "Yes." Callen answered after hesitating briefly.

"Okay..." Sam replied.

Kensi was standing next to Marty.

"So, uh, you and Meg are visiting family in Seattle, huh?" Marty inquired. "Yep," Kensi answered back. "That's interesting, 'cause you never mentioned them before." Marty remarked. "You never asked." Kensi shot back. ""What part of Seattle?" Marty requested.

"The west," Kensi answered. "That is a direction on a compass, not a town, or a suburb." Marty pointed out. "You wouldn't know it." Kensi claimed with a smile as she looked at the picture of the crime scene.

"Yeah, right, my knowledge of imaginary cities with imaginary family is in fact lacking, so, hey...what are you and Meg really doing for Christmas? I mean since we are living together." Marty reminded her.

"Talbot is sitting at the table. Scott...comes in to administer his meds. Uses his own key to let himself in, but then..."

Kensi pointed at the door behind Marty.

"...Mancuso arrives unexpectedly." Kensi commented as they tried to figure out what happened.

"Scott has a known history of drug use. Mancuso's drug dealer," Callen continued.

"Confronting ensues." Sam said.

"They're both carrying. They pull out their weapons...open fire." Marty went on.

"Chaos breaks out. Talbot sees his friend is being threatened..."

Kensi pointed at Sam and then Marty as they went on with their thoughts on what happened.

"...Lunges at Mancuso. Mancuso starts firing nine-millimeter rounds from his Glock..."

She mimed the gunfire from Marty's side.

"...Hits Scott three times in the torso...two strays that goes out the window...and hit's Talbot in the hand, which gives Scott the opening to aim his Smith & Wesson.357 for the...kill shot,"

Kensi hit the tape on Marty's forehead.

"So Scott took three shots to the torso, he drops down, he bleeds out." Callen stated looking at his chest. "Talbot revived his friend, which is why he ends up covered in the nurse's blood and his own." Sam chimed in.

"Right..."

Kensi sat on her haunches, she sounded rather wrong then right.

"...But there's an anomaly that's..."

Kensi stood up.

"...bugging me, Scott must have walked across the room, with three gunshot wounds to his torso in order to execute Mancuso."

Kensi stated walking across the room to Marty.

"Well, I'd say it's a pretty solid chain of events, considering all we had prior to this was, Colonel Mustard in the study with the candlestick." Marty joked.

Sam smiled and then got a serious face.

"The only one who can confirm or deny the details is Talbot himself." Sam said looking at Callen. "Let's bring him in." Callen ordered winding the string with his hand.

Kensi looked at Marty and then smiled.

"What?" Marty asked worriedly as Kensi moved her hand to near his forehead. "Don't. Don't, Ju..." Marty did not finish as Kensi ripped the duct tape from his forehead.

"Ouch." Sam said.

"Oh, it burns..."Marty, whispered with his eye closed.


	34. Disorder Part 2

**NCIS: LOS ANGELES...**

**WHAT IF THEY MET BEFORE?**

**Disclaimer****:**

**NCIS: Los Angeles and characters do not belong to me.**

**The scenes from the Episode of**

**DISORDER**

**Do not belong to me, though I have altered the scenes from Disorder to fit this story. The main parts do not belong to me.**

**SUMMARY****:**

**What if Kensi and Marty met almost two years before…before NCIS and LAPD joined to solve the Danny Zuna case****?**

**CHAPTER ****34: DISORDER...**

**PART 2...**

**MARTY & KENSI...**

**IN THE CAR ON THE WAY TO THE BOATSHED...**

"So was ripping that piece of duct tape off my forehead payback for telling everyone I'm going to see someone special on Christmas? You know I am never going to cheat on you, Kens. Besides you told everyone you were taking Meg to see family in Seattle...

I thought we were spending our first Christmas together as a family." Marty said, he was wondering what was really going to happen.

"You said that it was a fact that more people hook up on national holidays...you don't think that's not going to give Callen, Sam or anyone else heard the impression that we're not together anymore?" Kensi asked.

"There is something I am going to do on Christmas, but it's a Tradition for me. I want you and Meg to come to." Marty told her.

**THE BOATSHED...**

Kensi, Marty, Callen, and Sam watched the interrogation room...as Talbot sat in there with his doctor...

"Hang in there, Lance." The doctor said, and then left the room.

"Is there anything else we should know about him? Something that might assist us with his case," Sam asked.

"Doesn't 'doctor-patient confidentiality' mean anything to NCIS these days?" The doctor asked.

"Doctor, there are no cameras or microphones in this room. This is off the record. Anything you know could make a big difference to him." Callen told the doctor.

"He experiences bouts of amnesia and disorientation on a daily basis. His grasp of reality is tenuous, at best. He's not a reliable witness." The doctor explained.

"What if we take him back to the crime scene to jog his memory?" Kensi asked.

"I wouldn't recommend that. There's a strong chance that if he's re-exposed, it'll trigger a major panic episode." The doctor stated.

"So we may never know what happened in the house last night." Deeks said.

"This man has no family and no friends. The trauma he experienced while deployed has driven him into complete isolation. Frankly, forgetting what happened last night may be the best thing for him." The doctor told them.

"Has Talbot been taking risperidone along with benzodiazepines?" Kensi inquired. "As a matter of fact, yes," The doctor responded.

"I'll talk to him." Kensi said, getting up and walking into the room that held Talbot.

"I didn't know you had an agent that was familiar with the pharmacological treatment of DSM- IV- TR." The doctor said. "Neither did we..." Callen responded looking at the last place where he saw Kensi, then at the doctor.

"...Thank you for your time, Doctor." Callen said.

**THE INTERROGATION ROOM WITH TALBOT...**

"Kensi, Hi..."

Kensi smiled gently at Talbot.

"...Can you tell me about Afghanistan?" Kensi asked Talbot.

"Uh, I debriefed tribal leaders. Men with political power that were, willing to work with Americans to stabilize the government." Talbot told her. "That's important work." Kensi said.

"Mm-hmm..."

Talbot said and then there was a small silence before he continued.

"...I had a unit of Marines assigned to protect me. Uh, what I knew was so valuable." Talbot replied with a smile.

"You don't have to..." Kensi started, but Talbot interrupted her.

"No, it's...

We were ambushed it was a kidnap attempt. The, uh, insurgents...they, uh, targeted me they wanted what was in my head and... I escaped while those Marines protected me. And four of them didn't make it..." Talbot said as his hand started to tremble and he looked at the table.

Talbot sniffled, hit the table in anger, and then sniffled again wiping his eyes with his hand. He muttered something and then sniffled again.

"...Look at me. I can barely remember them. Sometimes I see names, sometimes I see faces, and sometimes I see nothing at all." Talbot said still looking at Kensi and Kensi looked back at Talbot.

Kensi had tears in her eyes as she looked at Talbot.

**OUTSIDE THE INTERROGATION ROOM...**

**CALLEN, SAM & MARTY...**

"If someone were to grab him, they could force information out of him. This could be Talbot's national security breach waiting to happen." Callen said and Sam nodded his head approvingly.

**KENSI & TALBOT...**

"I know what you're going through." Kensi told Talbot. "I have a hard time believing that." Talbot said with a smile and trying to stay nice.

Kensi hesitated and looked at the camera, because she knew Callen, Sam, and Marty were watching this was not how she wanted Marty to find out about something from her past Kensi then looked at her hands and then took a deep breath.

She looked at the agitated Talbot, put her arms on the table, and touched a ring on her finger...

"Six years ago, I was engaged to a Marine and his name was Jack, he was stationed in Fallujah. His unit was tasked with enforcing curfew. Shootouts and ambushes every night, He came back home...but I knew he wasn't the same." Kensi said telling her story.

"Post-traumatic stress disorder," Talbot stated, with a nod and Kensi gave a nod of her own.

**WITH CALLEN, SAM & MARTY...**

"This is news to me." Callen said as Marty swallowed. "Me to," Sam said.

Marty was surprised, because there was still so much he and Kensi were learning about each other.

**KENSI & TALBOT...**

"He said life over there was like falling through the sky..."

Kensi continued with tears in her eyes.

"...Constant rush of adrenaline, everything felt vivid and real. And coming home to me felt like hitting the ground And I did...I did everything I could..."

Kensi's voice started to break.

"...Um, I..."

Kensi wiped her eyes and sniffled. She regained control of herself and looked Talbot in the eyes.

"...I worked with his psychiatrist. I helped with his meds and I listened, I always listened. Always..."

Talbot nodded and Kensi looked mournfully at the table.

"...It was Christmas morning. I woke up..."

Kensi looked at Talbot's eyes.

"...and he was gone." Kensi finished. "Where did he go?" Talbot questioned.

Kensi gave a sigh as she fought tears and waved her hands in an 'I don't know' manner.

**CALLEN, SAM & MARTY...**

"She's-she's playing him. She's trying to get him to open up, right?" Marty asked looking at Sam and Callen with a hopeful expression.

Sam stared at Called, but they didn't answer.

**KENSI & TALBOT...**

"Let me take you back to the house..."

Kensi said firmly, as Talbot looked scared and then annoyed.

"...Being there might help you remember what happened last night." Kensi insisted.

"You know, your ex was right. It's exactly like falling through the sky and that's why what you're suggesting scares me. I already hit the ground when I came back from Afghanistan. What if it happens again?" Talbot questioned.

"I will be right there to catch you." Kensi promised as she smiled slightly and got up.

"Hey, um..."

Kensi stopped.

"...You know, you did all you could to help him. Wherever Jack is, he knows that." Talbot told Kensi.

**CALLEN, SAM & MARTY...**

When Kensi came out of the interrogation room, Callen and Marty looked at her, as Sam looked at the screen.

She stopped near Marty and looked at her feet.

"Wow, I didn't, um...wow." Was all Marty could say.

"Go..."

Callen instructed walking across the room to get closer to Kensi.

"...Take Marty with you. Check in when you get there." Callen told her.

Without a word, Kensi and Marty let.

**STREETS OF LOS ANGELES...**

Talbot with empty eyes was walking, leading Marty and Kensi. Kensi was focused, on Talbot's behavior, as he glanced scarily at his house.

"Were you ever, um, tempted to go looking for him?" Marty asked Kensi and she knew he was talking about Jack. "Maybe I was hoping one day he'd come looking for me." Kensi replied.

**AT THE HOUSE...**

There was a policemen-keeping watch on the house.

Talbot stopped and looked inside the window of the door, as he hesitated. Kensi opened the door, watching Talbot's face as he walked in.

There was a lot of blood on the carpet and the wall. Talbot started to breathe heavily and put a hand on his head.

"I know this is tough for you." Kensi told Talbot. "I think I'll be okay." Talbot said panting, and then started to blow to stay calm.

"Okay, Lance, there's something I don't understand. Why did Scott walk all the way over here to shoot Mancuso at point-blank range?" Kensi asked.

"Oh no, Um..." Talbot began panting again and the panic was clear.

Talbot saw the blood on the ground and went to sit down as the panting continued.

"You sure about this," Marty asked Kensi softly. "Just wait..." Kensi replied.

"I don't know. It's...There were so many gunshots, it was a lot of blood." Talbot's hands started to shake and Kensi squats down near his chair, taking one of his hands in her own.

"Okay, please think about this, please. This is the only detail that doesn't make sense to me." Kensi told him.

"I can't...I can't breathe!" Talbot claimed as he clutched Kensi's hand very hard.

"Okay, okay..."

Kensi told him then looked at Marty.

"...We have to get him out of here." Kensi instructed Marty.

"No, wait, wait. Wait, wait." Talbot said still panting as he kept a grip on Kensi's hand.

"What, what, what…Tell me." Kensi pressed.

Talbot started to regain some control of him-self as he leaned toward Kensi...

"They didn't kill each other. I shot them both." Talbot confessed near Kensi's ear, Kensi and Marty both looked at Talbot.

**THE MISSION...**

**HETTY'S OFFICE...**

"Where's Talbot right now?" Hetty asked Marty and Kensi as she sat at her desk, with on hand under her chin.

"Boat shed. I got two agents keeping an eye on him. He says he can't remember anything other than getting ahold of Mancuso's gun and pulling the trigger." Marty responded and Hetty nodded.

"Legally speaking, he's not guilty. He was defending himself. Forensics shows that Talbot's the victim here." Kensi said.

Nell hurried in carrying a file.

"Sorry to interrupt, but you'll want to see this." Nell said

"This man knows the names of tribal leaders pivotal to the peace process and now he's connected to a double murder. Go. Brief them, Nell. I've got calls to make." Hetty said picking up the phone, as Marty and Kensi got up to follow Nell.

**OPERATIONS CENTER...**

Nell and Eric stood side by side in front of the screen...

"So I discovered..."

Nell caught Eric's surprised eyes.

"...We discovered a connection between Mancuso and Scott. LAPD found large quantities of drugs in Scott's car. Sleeping pills, sedatives, muscle relaxers, and benzodiazepines. All of which have street value." Nell explained.

"And all of which are used to treat PTSD patients." Kensi added.

"Scott's bank account shows large case deposits..."

The bank account shows on the screen deposits of a $100.000 cash deposit.

"...That doesn't match up with his nurse's salary..." Eric told them. "And Talbot's blood test results show he hasn't been on his medication for weeks." Nell added.

"What about the rest of the patients under Scott's care?" Callen inquired.

"He was feeding them sugar pills and selling the actual pharmaceuticals to John Mancuso." Nell said putting another fill up on screen.

"52 armed service vets under that man's care went months without proper treatment." Kensi said focused on the reports.

"All fits the theory. Right, Mancuso, and Scott had some kind of beef. The confrontation went down at Talbot's house. "Marty remarked.

"Guns were drawn. Talbot must have thought he was back in Afghanistan. Blacked out, he comes back to his senses-there are two dead men. He panicked.

So where does that leave the case?" Callen asked.

"Talbot killed two criminals in self-defense..."

Kensi said in anger.

"...The case is closed." She finished and walked out of the room.

Marty wanted to go after her...

"Marty, I got this." Sam said and Marty wanted to argue.

**OUT IN THE HALLWAY...**

"Kensi..."

Sam said and Kensi turned to face him.

"...I know what you're going through, I've been there." Sam told her.

"I watched Jack slip away. Maybe I didn't try hard enough." Kensi said to Sam. "I don't believe that for one minute. I know what it's like to have someone you care about come back from deployment a different person." Sam confided.

"After all Talbot's been through I'm going to do everything in my power to help him." Kensi said heading down the stairs.

"Kensi, Talbot's not Jack," Sam called to Kensi, but she did not show any sign that she had heard him.

**STREETS OF VENICE...**

Kensi and Talbot walked side by side on the boardwalk.

"I was surprised to see you again." Talbot commented. "Why?" Kensi inquired.

"You know, back at my house, there was a moment there where I almost didn't tell you what really happened." Talbot confessed.

"You thought you'd go to jail?" Kensi asked.

"No, I thought you'd give up on me." Talbot told her, Kensi stopped and grabbed one of his wrists in her hands.

"You did the right thing." Kensi told him and the trembling in his hand calms down.

"Wow. Look at that. You're good..." Talbot told her.

It was then Kensi noticed two men talking to each other while glancing at them.

"...That's the first time my hands..." Talbot said, but was cut off when Kensi asked him something.

"Do you have friends?" Kensi inquired. "Uh, no, not really," Talbot told her in surprise.

"So there's no reason anyone would be following you?" Kensi inquired and Talbot's smile faded.

"Following me...?"

Talbot looked around, clearly scared.

"...N-no...What's going on? Please, tell me what's..." Talbot was the cut off by Kensi once again.

"Do exactly as I say. Act like nothing is wrong. Okay...?" Kensi asked quietly.

Talbot nodded as he started to breathe harder.

"...Stay one step behind me to my right..." Kensi instructed as she began to walk slowly and took a glance at Talbot to see if he was doing as she asked.

Talbot now looked scared.

"...We're approaching a man in a suit on our left. Do you know him?" Kensi questioned.

"I've never seen him before." Talbot told him. "Okay." Kensi answered as Talbot's panic began to rise.

One of the two men left.

"I need you to stay calm." Kensi told Talbot, the man that stayed pulled a weapon.

"Kensi, he's got a gun!" Talbot yelled, but Kensi was already shooting at the man who then fell to the ground dead.

People around them began to panic and the second man disappeared.

"Stay with me! Stay with me!" Kensi ordered Talbot.

Though Talbot is panicking, he stayed close to Kensi as she goes to check the body.

"I'm sure there were two of them." Kensi said as she took her cell phone out of her pocket and aimed it at the man's face taking a picture.

"I didn't see him. This guy wanted to kill me." Talbot said. "No, he wanted to kill me." Kensi informed Talbot.

It didn't take long for the team to show up after Kensi shot the guy and Kensi went to meet them, as Talbot sat on the edge of a fountain biting his nails.

Marty lifted the police tape for Kensi.

"Thanks. I'm pretty sure he was with someone..."

Kensi said referring to the shooter.

"...He's still got to be out there." Kensi said.

Callen's phone started to ring from his pocket and Callen pulled it out while looking at Talbot.

"...Talbot took a while to calm down." Kensi informed them as Callen answered his phone.

"Eric..."

Callen said with the phone to his ear and listened to what Eric had to say.

"...Thanks, Eric. The dead guy's Takavar-Lashgare 23." Callen informed the team.

"Iranian special military forces, Trained to work in pairs." Sam chimed in.

"They want the name of those Afghani tribal leaders that are working with our side." Marty remarked.

"They tried to take me out so they could grab him. Just like the kidnap attempt in Afghanistan. We need to take him someplace safe." Kensi suggested.

"So in the last 24 hours, Talbot has shot two guys in his apartment. Now he's got Iranians chasing him." Callen pointed out.

"Could be a coincidence, or there could be more to this case than we first thought." Sam concluded.

"Take him to a motel." Callen told Kensi and Marty talking about Talbot.

**AT THE MOTEL...**

Getting out of the car Marty began acting like a realtor.

"All right, two windows. Clear view of the parking lot, not a single, tree, bush or blade of grass to conceal the foot approach, may be a functional and dreary on the outside. Wait for it..."

Marty opened the door.

"...But once the key has been turned, a little slice of heaven, so, uh, kitchenette there. Bathroom right around the corner, they change these sheets like clockwork once a week, and free cable. Except for porn," Marty finished.

Talbot used his hand to dust off the couch before sitting down in front of the TV.

"It's nice, classy." Kensi said, but was clearly thinking the opposite. "You would know." Marty told her as they both looked around.

"So what do we do now?" Talbot asked. "Well, we do what most families do on Christmas Eve." Kensi said as she turned on the TV.

"Watch Uncle Bob get drunk and pee in the toaster?" Marty questioned.

"How about eat and watch TV?" Kensi suggested sitting down on the couch with the remote in one hand and looking at Talbot.

"That's a great idea. The game just started." Marty said as he hurried to sit down between Kensi and Talbot.

"I was thinking more along the lines of _Miracle on 34th Street._" Kensi told him. "Really," Marty asked looking at Kensi.

"Actually, I wouldn't mind watching that." Talbot said.

"Really," Marty repeated and this time looked at Talbot.

"Why don't you go get the food, Deeks?" Kensi suggested. "Yeah, why don't I go get the food...?

Marty repeated standing up.

"'Cause that's what Deeks does is get...Turkey sandwiches okay for everyone?" Marty asked.

"Well, tradition in my house was ice cream and beer." Kensi said looking at Marty. "Really," Marty asked again cocking his head to the side a little.

"Don't knock it until you've tried it." Kensi told him. "Oh, I've tried it, although I was in seventh grade and it didn't end pretty for anyone. Unless of course, you like Jackson Pollock," Marty responded.

"Actually, I love ice cream and beer." Talbot spoke up.

"Mm-hmm, Okay." Marty said and left, though he did not really want to leave Kensi alone with Talbot.

After Marty left Kensi and Talbot continued to watch Miracle on 34th Street, it was then that Kensi's from rang and Kensi pulled it out of her pocket.

"This better be an important, Kris Kringle's about to go on trial..."

Kensi smiled looking over at Talbot; they were sitting on the catch in the motel. She held the phone to her ear in listened.

"... Yeah..."

She scoffed and it was clear that Talbot was listening to every word.

"...Oh wrapped in this form known, oh, my, God, really...?"

Kensi got up and walked into the bedroom.

"... Oh, yeah, great, Merry Christmas," Kensi said into the phone not knowing that Talbot was right behind her, until he hit her on the head with a pan.

With a thud and a grunt Kensi fell on the bed, Talbot took her gun, but Kensi got up and began to fight Talbot.

Marty just got back with the ice cream and beer, when he saw Kensi fighting Talbot thought the window.

He saw her fall to the ground knocked out. Talbot was aiming Kensi's gun at her, Marty fired a shot through the window not in Talbot's direction, because he did not want Kensi to get hurt.

Talbot then turned his attention and took a shot at Marty...

"Kensi..."

Marty said running as fast as he could to the door.

He walked into the motel room cautiously but he was in a hurry to make sure Kensi was all right.

He found Kensi on the bedroom floor, fainted and a blow to the head.

"...Kensi? Damn it." Marty swore.


	35. Disorder Part 3

**NCIS: LOS ANGELES...**

**WHAT IF THEY MET BEFORE?**

**Disclaimer:**

**NCIS: Los Angeles and characters do not belong to me.**

**The scenes from the Episode of**

**DISORDER**

**Do not belong to me, though I have altered the scenes from Disorder to fit this story. The main parts do not belong to me.**

**SUMMARY:**

**What if Kensi and Marty met almost two years before…before NCIS and LAPD joined to solve the Danny Zuna case?**

**CHAPTER ****35****: DISORDER...**

**PART ****3****...**

**AT THE MOTEL WITH KENSI & MARTY...**

Kensi opened her eyes and saw three shapes standing in front of her, at first, they looked hazy, and Kensi groaned.

She tried to focus and groaned again, putting a hand over her eyes.

"I had a dream, um...being visited by the Three Wise Men. And then...I saw Marty..."

Kensi said as Callen looked at Sam and Sam looked at Marty who smiled at Kensi.

"...Where's Talbot?" Kensi asked suddenly, as Callen's cell phone began to ring the same Marty and Sam said two different things.

"We're looking for him." Sam assured her. "Are you okay?" Marty asked.

"Talk to me, Eric."

Callen said putting his phone to his ear and listening to Eric.

"Eric's got a visual on Talbot. Sam and I will go after him..."

Callen told them after hanging up with Eric.

"...Stay with Kensi until the paramedics get here." Called ordered Marty and followed Sam.

"All right," Marty agreed, before Callen was completely out the door.

"Kensi...Kensi!" Marty called as he followed her outside.

**OUTSIDE...**

"I'm good to go." Kensi told Marty.

"I don't think you are, and it has nothing to do with the head wound." Sam said as he got into the driver's seat of his car.

"I'm driving." Marty informed Kensi. "Fine, scratch my car, I'll Ben Gay your shorts." Kensi warned throwing him her keys and Marty smiled.

"We're on Pico and Seventh. Marty," Callen asked over the comm.

"We're on your six, two blocks behind..."

Marty said as there a car horn honked and tires screeched.

"...Maybe three," Marty corrected himself as the car almost stopped.

"He's slowing down." Nell said through the comm.

"Santa Monica Pier," Eric informed them.

Marty stopped at the ground of a yellow roller coaster. Kensi and Marty then got out of the car...

Then they looked around, before Kensi stopped dead in her tracks.

"Got eyes on Talbot, what's he doing here?" Kensi inquired. "Must be a meet, Got the right flank." Marty said and Kensi turned left.

"Split up. We'll box him in..."

Callen ordered over the comm from where he still stood near the car. Callen went right and Sam went left.

"...Moving into positing..." Callen stated.

Kensi was not far from Talbot keeping an eye on him.

"Talbot just made an exchange. Took a pack from the other guy who was at the boardwalk, he's wearing black pants, blue jacket." Kensi reported.

"Sam, you and Kensi stay with Talbot. Marty and I got the other guy." Callen ordered as Marty waited for him.

Marty looked at Callen and then spotted the guy they were after.

"He just put a flash drive in his pocket." Marty said.

"Kensi, stay with him. I'm going to loop around and cut him off." Sam told Kensi before he took off running to the left.

"Move in now..." Callen instructed as he started running and Marty started running at the same time.

The Iranian then understood he was in danger and ran in the opposite direction.

**At the same time…**

Talbot looked behind him and noticed Kensi. Talbot took off running with Kensi right on his heels.

The Iranian bumped into a man, grunted swayed and Callen appeared to tackle him; they both went rolling down some stairs.

Callen kept his hands on the Iranian preventing him from moving; he gets up while Marty came down the stairs with his gun drawn, Callen stood up and aimed his gun at the Iranian.

"Don't move! Federal Agent," Callen told the man and cuffed him.

Talbot was still running when Kensi aimed her gun at him.

"Freeze," Kensi yelled and Talbot stopped to face her.

When Talbot turned to face her, he had a gun of his own and aimed it at her. Kensi hesitated; Talbot shot at Kensi and missed.

Kensi then shot her own gun twice...

Talbot gave a sigh before he fell to the ground dead. Kensi made her way over to Talbot's body and kicked the gun away, just as Sam finally appeared.

Kensi looked at the Talbot's body…

"You okay?" Sam asked her and Kensi nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Kensi said firmly.

**A WHILE LATER...**

**STILL ON THE SANTA MONICA PIER...**

Talbot's body had already been loaded onto the gurney and was being taken away.

"You figured it out, didn't you…how he got it done? Let's hear it." Callen said Kensi, Marty stood in front of Kensi as Sam stood on one side of her and Callen on the other.

Kensi gave a sigh...

"Talbot faked his PTSD. No one would suspect him of stealing classified Intel. Those angry voicemails from the nurse on his cell phone, Scott saw that Talbot's behavior stayed the same without his meds. He realized he was faking it, caught onto his plan. He wanted a cut of Talbot's deal with the Iranians. Scott brings Mancuso as muscle...

Talbot disarms Mancuso and kills Scott. He uses Scott's gun to shoot Mancuso at point-blank...

Final touch, Talbot shoots himself in the hand. He covered in his nurse's blood. Says he was trying to save him. Throws a wrench in forensics," Kensi explained.

"Took LAPD 15 minutes to show up, Christmas carolers said it was chaotic. At some point, Talbot slips away, wipes the black mark off. That way the crime scene matches his version of the events." Marty added.

"When he thought I was getting suspicious, he confessed to killing them both, thinking his PTSD would cover him. I should have seen through it." Kensi finished.

"LAPD, the entire U.S. Navy, his own psychiatrist didn't get it. What makes you think you're so special?" Callen asked her without at a smile then left with Sam, leaving just Kensi and Marty.

"So, I guess you and Meg are not going to make it to Seattle." Marty commented as they started to walk. "No, Marty, Meg, and I are not going to Seattle." Kensi told him.

"Well, since this Christmas Eve has been so warm and fuzzy, I say, we go get Meg and keep this party going." Marty suggested. "I thought you had a date." Kensi reminded him.

"I do." Marty told her and looked at her with a smile.

"You want me to come along on your date?" Kensi asked. "No, I want you to be my date and I want Meg to come along to. I told you that I have a Christmas tradition I wanted you and Meg to help me with this year." Marty told her with as he stopped at the driver's door.

"What makes you think you're driving?" Kensi asked him. "Because I don't want you to drive when you can have a possible concussion, I didn't scratch your car earlier and I promise I won't." Marty said pulling the keys from his pocket.

"You're only saying that because you're afraid I really will Ben Gay your shorts." Kensi said as she climbed into the passenger's seat.

**IN THE CAR ON THE WAY TO PICK UP MEG...**

"Maybe...you okay? I know this was a tough case for you." Marty asked a little worried. "I'm good, but I can't wait to see Meg." Kensi told him with a small smile and leaned her head back against the seat looking out the window.

**TEN MINUTES LATER...**

**CASSIE'S HOUSE...**

Marty pulled the car to a stop and Kensi got out, already making her way up to the front door, before Marty was out of the car.

The front door opened, just as Marty caught up with Kensi.

"Hey, Kensi, Marty, Come on in." Cassie said stepping back to let them in, when they walked into the living room, the movie of Lilo and Stitch was just ending.

Kensi looked at the tree in the corner of the room, with a few presents under it. She started to think back to when she was little.

Marty thought back to his own, childhood and how the days he enjoyed were few. When his father was passed out and was not beating the crap out of him and his mom.

"Dada," Meg yelled and then Marty realized he had been so lost in his thoughts that he had not seen Meg trying to get his attention.

"What, Megling?" Marty asked kneeling in front of her. "For you..." Meg said holding out a present and Marty was surprised.

When he looked at Kensi, he noticed that she too had a present and was already opening it.

Kensi knelt on the floor beside Marty and pulled the lid off the box. Inside there was a travel size First Aid Kit and a smaller box wrapped in gold wrapping.

"Open." Meg said, holding Marty's present out to him again and Marty tore off the wrapping to see that he had gotten the same thing as Kensi.

Together Marty and Kensi took the lids off the smaller boxes wrapped in gold wrapping paper, but discovered there was nothing inside.

"Uh, Princess, I think you forgot to put something in here." Marty said showing the box to Meg and Meg giggled.

"I told Meg and Zoey a story a while back about a gold box. I received the story in my e-mail and thought the girls might enjoy it. After I told Meg, she was insistent that she wanted to give one to both of you." Cassie explained.

"Did you come up with the idea of these First Aid Kits to, Meg?" Kensi asked and Meg nodded.

"She's a smart girl. I also included the story behind the gold boxes in there so you could read it later if you want." Cassie said.

"Thank you for watching her, Cassie. I think we need to get going, because Marty wants to take Meg and me somewhere. I will see you after the new year." Kensi told Cassie and handed her some money for babysitting Meg.

"It's no problem." Cassie assured Kensi as Marty helped Meg get her coat on.

Then picking up the two presents, Meg's, little backpack and making sure, Meg had Ann the Seal...the three left.

**OUTSIDE THE SOUP KITCHEN...**

"Is this the tradition you were talking about?" Kensi asked as they got out of the car and Marty got Meg out of her car seat.

"Yup, I come here every year to help out. Come on, let's go inside." Marty said, and then with Meg in his arms and Kensi beside him they made their way inside.

**INSIDE THE SOUP KITCHEN...**

Once inside Marty set Meg down, but still kept a hold of her hand walking over in front of the Christmas tree.

"Marty, it's nice to see you again! And who is this pretty little girl and pretty lady friend of yours?" A woman greeted him.

"This little one..." Marty began, before Meg looked at him with a glare. "I not wittle, dada," Meg stated and Marty smiled. "I'm sorry, Meg, this giant girl here is my daughter Meg, and this is Meg's mom Kensi. I figured that we could use an extra hand and Meg could sort of sit here with us." Marty said Kensi had a large smile on her face.

"Thank you, Kensi and for that, you get a hat." The woman said to Kensi handing her a Red Santa hat.

"I get a hat?" Kensi asked. "And you get a hat to." The woman said handing Marty a Red Santa hat.

"Me to," Meg asked with a shy smile. "Yes, you can have one to." The woman told Meg and Meg eagerly pulled the hat on.

A chair was pulled up between Marty and Kensi so Meg could sit there with them.

At one point when Kensi looked at Meg, she noticed Meg's eyes started to droop and then the next time she looked the little girl had fallen asleep resting her head in her arms.

"Hey, Marty, looks like Meg is asleep. I think it's about time to take her home." Kensi suggested.

"Why don't you both go? I think we have the rest of the dinner covered." The woman said to them.

So Marty and Kensi headed out, Kensi carrying Meg in her arms.

"This is a nice thing you do, Marty." Kensi told him. "Well, I'm just a nice guy. I thought you knew that by now." Marty joked and Kensi rolled her eyes.

"I try to give you a compliment and you make a joke. How would you like to sleep on the couch?" Kensi asked him.

"Hmmm, that wouldn't be such a bad thing. I could go through all of the presents and have them rewrapped for tomorrow morning." Marty said with a smile as he started the car.

"On second thought...you can sleep on the floor in the bedroom, while Monty and I sleep on the bed." Kensi suggested.

"Or we could both sleep in the bed, because we have to get a good night's sleep. Tomorrow is Christmas and will be a long day." Marty reminded her as they headed for home.


	36. Kensi's Christmas Story

**NCIS: LOS ANGELES...**

**WHAT IF THEY MET BEFORE?**

**Disclaimer:**

**NCIS: Los Angeles and characters do not belong to me.**

**The scenes from the Episode of**

**DISORDER**

**Do not belong to me, though I have altered the scenes from Disorder to fit this story. The main parts do not belong to me.**

**SUMMARY:**

**What if Kensi and Marty met almost two years before…before NCIS and LAPD joined to solve the Danny Zuna case?**

**CHAPTER ****36****: KENSI'S CHRISTMAS STORY...**

**MARTY & KENSI'S HOUSE…**

**JUST OUTSIDE…**

Kensi carried a sleeping Meg, as Marty carried his, Meg's and Kensi bags. He also carried three presents…

The one Hetty had given Meg that morning when she gave everyone else presents that had been at one point or another had given her.

The other two presents being the ones that Meg had given him and Kensi.

Reaching the front door Kensi shifted Meg slightly and unlocked the door.

**INSIDE THE HOUSE…**

Then Kensi pushed the door open and walking inside.

Monty was sitting there and seemed to be waiting for them.

"I'm going to take Monty out I'll be back as soon as I can." Marty said setting the bags and presents down beside the door, then grabbed Monty's leash.

Kensi headed down the hall to put Meg in her bed.

**MEG'S ROOM…**

Meg did not wake up when Kensi slipped off her coat and shoes then changed her into her pajamas.

Then making sure that Meg had Ann in her arms, Kensi covered her up. She turned on the nightlight, then looking back one more time Kensi headed back to retrieve everything Marty had left by the front door.

**THE LIVING ROOM…**

After putting Meg's gift under the tree with a few other's Kensi sat down on the couch with the present Meg had given her, setting Marty's on the table.

Kensi grabbed the remote to try to find something to watch.

Finally finding Miracle On 34th Street on, she stopped it on the movie to watch what she had not seen earlier at the motel with Talbot.

Feeling relaxed Kensi took the lid off the present and began to pull everything out…

A first aid kit, a Gold box, and a note that read:

"_**A box full of kisses…**_

_**The story goes that some time ago, a man punished his **__**3**__**-year-old daughter for wasting a roll of gold wrapping paper.**_

_**Money was tight and he became very mad when the child tried to decorate a box to put under the tree.**_

_**Nevertheless, the little girl brought the gift to her father the next morning and said,**_

"_**This is for you, Daddy."**_

_**He was embarrassed by his earlier overreaction, but his anger flared again when he found the box empty.**_

_**He yelled at her,**_

"_**Don't you know when you give someone a present, there's supposed to be something inside?"**_

_**The little girl looked at him with tears in her eyes and said,**_

"_**Oh, Daddy, it's not empty, I blew kisses into the box. All for you, Daddy,"**_

_**The father was crushed he put his arm s around the little girl, and he begged for her forgiveness.**_

_**It is told that the man kept the Gold box by his bed for years and whenever he was discouraged, he would take out an imaginary kiss and remember the love of the child who put it there.**_

_**In a very real sense, each of us as humans, have been given a gold container filled with unconditional love and kisses from our children, friends, family or God.**_

_**There is no more precious possession anyone could hold." **_

Kensi smiled as she looked at the story and then read the note that Cassie had added.

_**I read this story to Meg and Zoey…Meg called the Gold box a box of love. She was ready to get out of bed and go decorate a box right after I read the story.**_

_**Happy Holidays, Kensi and Marty**_

"A box of love, huh?" Marty said from right behind Kensi and Kensi looked up at him startled.

"H-how long have you been standing there?" Kensi asked. "About a minute, I'm surprised you didn't hear me and Monty come back…" Marty said and then took a seat beside her, looking over at the TV.

"…Really, Miracle on 34th Street, why do you even want to watch this," Marty asked and Kensi glanced at him.

"It was a tradition when my dad wasn't deployed. My mom, dad, and I would watch Miracle on 34th Street after dinner on Christmas Eve, while we ate ice cream...

_My dad died December __20__, __1997__…I was fifteen years old. He told me no on going out to a movie with some friends, I told him I hated him…that was the last thing I ever said to him. I snuck out that night…"_ Kensi said with sadness in her voice.

"Wow….naughty, Kensi," Marty, said and Kensi glared at him through her tears.

"…_Later that night I snuck back in. There was a knock at the door the next morning, when I opened it...it was the Military Police and th-they told me that my dad died in a car accident. The case turned cold not to long after that and that is when I made the decision to become an NCIS Agent, I am still looking for answers about what happened to my dad._

_So every year I watch Miracle On __34__th Street, eat ice cream and then the year Jack left me...I added the beer to it," _Kensi said as Marty reached up to wipe the tears falling down her face.

"So that's why Christmas isn't your favorite time of the year, because your dad died and your ex left you?" Marty asked and Kensi nodded.

"The last few years for me has been making Christmas special for Meg, no matter how I was feeling." Kensi told him.

"Well, it seems you've done a great job. You told me that you never went looking for Jack; because you hoped that one day, he might come looking for you…

What would you do if he came looking for you?" Marty asked.

"Why do you want to know, Marty?" Kensi asked looking at their hands intertwined hands.

"Just curious…What would you say to him?" Marty inquired. "I'm not telling you what I would say to Jack if I saw him again and I'm not going to go looking for him, Marty, because he is a part of my past." Kensi said taking her hand out of his and getting up she headed for the bedroom.

Marty got up to follow, but the door closed just before he reached it, when he tried the knob…it was locked.

"Kensi…" Marty said through the door. "Go away." Kensi called through the door. "Kens, can we talk about this?" Marty asked. "There is nothing more to say on that subject." Kensi informed him.

"Kensi…"

Marty repeated, but this time Kensi did not answer and it was not long after that Marty could have sworn that he heard Kensi crying.

"…Kensi, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you." Marty told her through the door.

After a few more minutes of trying to get through to Kensi, Marty made his way to the living room and lay down on the couch.

Silently Marty berated himself for asking Kensi the questions he did about Jack.

Knowing that was a part of her past and was a painful subject for her. He also knew she was still hurting due to no closure.

He should have tried to put himself in her shoes.

Marty set his alarm so he could wake her up in few hours knowing that after that blow to the head from Talbot she probably had a concussion.

Marty decided he would give Kensi space and for a few hours at least he would be sleeping on the couch.

Eventually Marty's eyes began to close and he fell asleep, still beating himself up...


	37. Christmas Morning

**NCIS: LOS ANGELES…**

**WHAT IF THEY MET BEFORE?**

**Disclaimer:**

**NCIS: Los Angeles and characters do not belong to me.**

**SUMMARY:**

**What if Kensi and Marty met almost two years before…before NCIS and LAPD joined to solve the Danny Zuna case?**

**CHAPTER**** 37: CHRISTMAS MORNING...**

**MARTY & KENSI'S HOUSE...**

**THE LIVING ROOM…**

**TWO HOURS LATER…**

Marty groaned when he heard his phone go off, he remembered setting his alarm a few hours ago so he could check on Kensi.

Getting up he headed down the hall, stopping at Meg's room first.

**MEG'S ROOM…**

When Marty walked into Meg's room, Monty raised his head from his paws and looked at Marty.

Marty scratched Monty behind the ears, before pulling the covers over Meg and then left the room.

**THE HALLWAY…**

Honestly…Marty was not looking forward to waking Kensi up. All too soon, he reached the door and knocked, but there was no answer.

He tried the knob again and noticed it was still locked, so Marty took the lock pick he had thought to bring in case the door was still locked.

Finally, the door opened and Marty poked his head inside…coming face to face with Kensi's gun.

"What the hell are you doing, Marty? I could have shot you." Kensi whispered in anger as she lowered her gun.

"I take it you're still mad at me then?" Marty joked. "Why did you pick the lock to the bedroom?" Kensi asked. "It was locked." Marty replied with a shrug.

"It was locked to keep you out. You didn't tell me why..." Kensi began. "I was coming to check on you, okay?" Marty asked.

"Why?" Kensi growled at him. "Don't you remember? You know, Talbot knocking you out and the fact you could have a concussion?" Marty reminded her.

"I'm fine." Kensi said sticking her gun back in the safe and laying back down on the bed. "Why do you do that?" Marty asked as he went to the opposite side of the bed and sat down. "Do what?" She countered, turning to look at him.

"You just said that you're fine…you have a habit of trying to convince everyone that nothing is wrong with you and that you're okay all the time. You can let your guard down once in a while you." Marty said and lay down beside her.

"Marty…" Kensi began.

"You do trust me right?" Marty asked and Kensi looked at him. "Of course I trust you." Kensi responded without thinking about.

"Sometimes I wonder, because it just feels like you only trust me so far. You trust me with our daughter and to watch your back in the field…." Marty said.

"Marty, there is a lot about my past you don't know about and there's still a lot I don't know about you. We are still getting to know each other and at the same time trying to raise our daughter together. Can we talk about this later?" Kensi asked with a yawn.

"Will we really talk about this later or are you going to keep putting it off?" Marty countered.

"Yes, we will really talk about it later, because if you haven't noticed it's one in the morning and I want to get some sleep before Meg wakes us up to open presents." Kensi told him with a yawn.

"Pinky promise, we'll continue this conversation later." Marty said holding up his pinky. "What are you five?" Kensi asked rolling her eyes. "If I were we wouldn't have a daughter together. Come on, Fern, Pinky promise." Marty said holding and Kensi rolled her eyes before taking his pinky in hers.

**CHRISTMAS MORNING...**

Marty woke Kensi up twice more, once at 3:00 am and then again at five.

At three, she kicked him and muttered for him to leave him alone.

At five she had been curled into his side with her face in the crock of his neck, this time she hit him in the gut.

Now it was an hour later...

**0600 HOURS (6:00 AM)...**

"Wiwo, Wiwo!" A shout from Meg and the bedroom door was thrown open.

Kensi and Marty sat up to see Meg holding up a movie that she had obviously just unwrapped.

"Wiwo," Meg yelled again running to Marty's side of the bed, Marty reached down and picked Meg up, putting her on the bed.

"Hey, you were supposed to wake me and mommy up before you unwrapped any presents." Marty told Meg and Meg looked at him. "Sowwy dada," Meg told her.

"So, did you leave any presents for everyone else to open?" Marty asked and Kensi looked at him. "Uh-huh, open now!" Meg shouted before getting off the bed and taking off toward the living room.

Marty and Kensi looked at each other, before throwing back the covers, then following Meg and when they reached the living room, Meg had another present in her hand.

"Freeze, Meg." Kensi said and Meg looked up at Kensi and Marty with a guilty expression. "Want open, pwesents," Meg said.

"I think since you already opened one present, we can have breakfast and then open the others." Kensi stated. "No! Pwesents now," Meg argued.

"Meg...look at me, kiddo..."

Marty said and Meg looked at him.

"...You need to listen to you mom. 'Cause we don't want to start off with this being a bad day and the presents will still be here later." He told her.

Meg then looked from Marty to Kensi.

"Pwesents , pwesents," Meg protested with tears in her eyes. "Not right now, later." Kensi said as she sat down on the couch and feeling tired from being woke up ever two hours the night before.

"Watch, Wiwo?" Meg asked holding the movie up in her hands.

"You can watch Lilo and Stitch…if you stay out of the other presents and don't forget to thank Hetty for giving you this movie." Kensi said, taking the movie from Meg and slipping it into the DVD player.

"Okay, I think I better take Monty for a quick walk and when I get back, I'll make breakfast." Marty suggested as he headed off in the direction of the bedroom.

Monty jumped up on the couch beside Meg and Kensi followed Marty down the hall.

**KENSI AND MARTY'S BEDROOM…**

"Why does our daughter love you more then she loves me?" Kensi demmanded as she walked into the bedroom and closed the door behind.

"What?" Marty asked confused as he turned away from the closet to face her.

"Why does Meg love you more then she loves me?" Kensi repeated. "Kens, Meg does not love me more then she loves you. She loves us the…" Marty began. "Then why will she listen to you better then she listens to me?" Kensi countered.

"Kensi…she's listens to us and loves us both the same." Marty said putting his clothes on the bed and coming to stand in front of her.

"Really, because from what I just saw you were the one that convinced her the rest of her presents will wait until later." Kensi replied. "She protested even after we both told her later. It was only after the final time that you told her no, that she wanted to watch her movie." Marty pointed out.

"I think I better make sure she's watching her movie and not opening any more presents." Kensi told him with a sigh. "What you're not going to tell me that I'm right?" Marty joked and Kensi punched him in the shoulder.

Then Marty watched her leave the room, before quickly getting dressed.

**THE KITCHEN...**

**KENSI...**

After making sure Meg was not getting into the other presents, Kensi decided to go start some coffee.

"Monty and I will be back as soon as we can!" Marty called, before Kensi heard the front door close, then Meg came into the kitchen.

When Kensi looked at Meg, Meg looked ready to cry.

"What's wrong, baby?" Kensi asked kneeling down in front of Meg. "Why dada weave?" Meg asked. "He had to take Monty for a walk, so Monty could go potty. Then he is coming back to make us breakfast. Want to surprise him?" Kensi asked and Meg nodded with a small smile.


	38. Christmas Morning Part 2

**NCIS: LOS ANGELES…**

**WHAT IF THEY MET BEFORE?**

**Disclaimer:**

**NCIS: Los Angeles and characters do not belong to me.**

**SUMMARY:**

**What if Kensi and Marty met almost two years before…before NCIS and LAPD joined to solve the Danny Zuna case?**

**CHAPTER**** 38: CHRISTMAS MORNING...**

**PART 2...**

**MEG & KENSI...**

**THE KITCHEN...**

After Marty had left Kensi had gotten dressed, but decided to leave Meg in her pajamas until after breakfast.

While Marty had gone for a walk with Monty, Kensi had suggested to Meg they could at least make the pancake batter.

This ended up with the kitchen turning into a mess.

"I think we better try to clean this up." Kens suggested, but Meg shook her head no.

"Dada...c-cwean," Meg stated through giggles.

Just then, they heard the front door open.

**JUST INSIDE THE FRONT DOOR...**

"Kensi, Meg?" Marty called as he walked in the front door.

"Dada, dada," Meg screamed as she came running into view.

"Hey, Meg...what is all of you?" Marty asked kneeling in front of Meg.

Who had the pancake mix on her face and pajamas.

"Meg and I thought we would try to help with breakfast." Kensi said from behind Meg. "Well...at least you didn't burn the house down." Marty joked.

"Hey, I can..." Kensi protested. "Kens...everyone knows how your cooking is. At least you didn't try to cook anything while I was gone." Marty stated. "Marty..." Kensi said with gritted teeth. "Kensi..." Marty mocked standing up with Meg between them and Kensi punched him in the shoulder.

"Mama, no hit!" Meg yelled looking at Kensi. "Yeah, mommy, no hit." Marty said picking up Meg. "You're lucky you're holding Meg." Kensi as she turned to head back to the kitchen.

"So is the kitchen still in one piece?" Marty asked looking at Kensi.

Marty stopped in the doorway and saw what a disaster the kitchen had become.

**THE KITCHEN...**

"I started a pot of coffee and it should be about done." Kensi said heading over to the coffee pot. "You didn't tell me a hurricane hit the kitchen. Did you actually get any mix made or have a food fight?" Marty inquired as he strapped Meg into her high chair.

"The mix is beside the stove." Kensi replied pointing to the bowl beside the stove. "Be ready to call the poison control..."

Marty said and then taking a spoon, he dipped it into the pancake batter and tasted it.

"...Mm, this is pretty good, but was it really necessary to put so many chocolate chips in it?" Marty asked turning to look at Kensi beside him and then at Meg.

"Mes do it!" Meg said proudly. "Oh, you put in the chocolate chips, Megling?" Marty asked and Meg nodded. "Uh-huh, mes do it." Meg said again. "How about next time you don't put so many chocolate chips in, okay?" Marty asked, getting identical smiles from Kensi and Meg.

Then Marty began to make breakfast. He made bacon, eggs to go with the pancakes. Once everything was done, he put a small plate in front of Meg with a sippy cup of juice and then sat down across from Kensi.

Once the food was set in front of Meg, she began to eat as fast as she could.

"Meg, you better slow down." Marty advised. "Pw-pweasents." Meg said with her mouth full.

"Don't talk with your mouth full and the presents are not moving until after everyone is done eating." Kensi said. "I hope you plan on helping me clean the kitchen." Marty said looking from Meg to Kensi.

"Dada cwean," Meg said with a giggle. "If we all clean...the kitchen gets cleaned up faster." Marty pointed out.

Finally, after 20 minutes of mostly pushing her food around the plate and some of it landing on her tray, Meg pushed her food away.

"Are you done?" Kensi asked and Meg nodded. "Are you sure you can't eat just a little bit more?" Marty inquired. "No." Meg said shaking her head.

**AN HOUR LATER...**

**THE LIVING ROOM...**

Marty, Kensi, and Meg had finished breakfast.

Then Marty and Kensi cleaned up the kitchen, before Kensi cleaned Meg up and changed her out of her pajamas.

"Okay, let's see what's under the tree." Marty said sitting down by the tree.

Kensi pulled a present from the other side of the tree and handed it to Meg.

"This one is for, daddy." Kensi said and Meg handed the present to Marty.

"From Kensi and Meg, huh, what it is?" Marty asked looking at them. "Open it." Meg told him with a smile.

Marty tore off the wrapping, then looked from Meg to Kensi.

"Thanks..." Marty said looking at the picture.

It was a picture that had been taken when they had taken Meg to work with them to talk to Nate. In the picture, Marty was spinning Meg around as Kensi stood next to them.

"I know you wanted one with a four of us, but I thought this one would work for now." Kensi explained. "This was taken the day we took Meg to work with us. Who took it?" Marty asked.

"Nell...I told her about you wanting a family picture. She just saw the opportunity that day. She gave it to me last week." Kensi told him.

"Open pwesents now?" Meg asked and Marty smiled. "Yeah, we can open the rest of the presents now." Marty said as he handed one to Meg and then one to Kensi.

"A locket..." Kensi asked, after she opened the present and looked at it. "Do you like it? I know you're not really the type who likes to wear jewelry, but I figured no one would have to see it unless you wanted them to, but if you don't like it I can get you..." Marty began.

"Marty, would you shut up and let me talk?" Kensi asked looking at him. "Awww, mama..." Meg said, making Marty laugh. "Yeah, mommy, you said a bad word." Marty said and tried to make his face look serious.

"Well, you wouldn't quit babbling and let me talk." Kensi argued. "So...do you like it?" Marty asked as he quit laughing.

"It has a picture of you and Meg in it. Wait, you had to stick a picture of Monty in here to?" Kensi asked. "Well, Monty is a member of this family. Look at the back." Marty suggested.

Kensi turned it over and gasped as she read the words...

'Marty & Kensi

10/17/2008'

"Marty and Kensi...October 17, 2008." Kensi read. "The day we met. So, are you still mad at me about last night?" Marty asked as Meg opened her last few presents.

"I never forgot that day or you." Kensi told him.

"Well, there was no way you could and one of the reasons is sitting here between us. But you told everyone that it was just another one night stand for you like you were ashamed." Marty said sadly.

"I was never ashamed of you; I just didn't know how to explain it to everyone. Like I said a few months ago...if I could go back and change things I would, but we cannot. Thank you for the locket Marty." Kensi told him.

"I think Meg got up a little too early. It looks like you can hardly keep your eyes open, baby girl." Marty said looking at Meg who was fighting to stay awake. "No tired." Meg argued.

"I know I'm a little tired and I think mommy might be to. If we take a nap now we'll be more awake later." Marty suggested. "Not tired." Meg repeated fighting harder.

Kensi stood up with the locket still in hand, and then leaned down to pick up Meg.

"I think daddy's right." Kensi said. "Want to pway." Meg insisted. "How about in a little bit?" Kensi suggested as Meg's eyes finally closed.

Monty followed Marty and Kensi down the hall to Meg's room.

**MEG'S ROOM...**

Kensi laid Meg down in the bed and put Ann the Seal in Meg's arms. Marty pulled the blanket over her and then the two watched as Monty lay down beside the bed.

**KENSI & MARTY'S ROOM...**

With one last glance, Kensi laid the locket on her bedside table and laid down on the right side of the bed.

Marty was already lying down and looking at her.

"You okay, Fern?" Marty asked. "Thank you for making this a good Christmas for both me and Meg." Kensi said laying her head on his shoulder.

"I promised I would whatever it took to make you hap..."

Marty stopped and looking at Kensi, he noticed she had fallen asleep.

"...To make you and Meg happy. It's a promise I will never break." Marty finished slipping his arm around her; Kens stuck her face in crook of his neck and gave a little snot-snore.

Marty chuckled just before he fell asleep too.


	39. Misletoe

**NCIS: LOS ANGELES…**

**WHAT IF THEY MET BEFORE?**

**Disclaimer:**

**NCIS: Los Angeles and characters do not belong to me.**

**SUMMARY:**

**What if Kensi and Marty met almost two years before…before NCIS and LAPD joined to solve the Danny Zuna case?**

**CHAPTER**** 39: MISTLETOE...**

**MARTY & KENSI'S ROOM...**

**TWO & A HALF HOURS LATER...**

The sound of a phone ringing sounded far away to Marty and he opened his eyes, realizing it was his phone.

He tried to move so he could grab the phone from his bedside table, but Kensi was lying on top of him.

"Kens..." Marty said trying to wake her up so he could get the phone. "Mm, what," Kensi muttered. "I have to get my phone, but you're sort of laying on top of me, Princess." Marty said and Kensi opened one eye looking at him.

"I thought you liked this." Kensi said with a smirk. "I do, but..." Marty began. "Your phone is ringing." Kensi said and moved so Marty could get his phone.

"Deeks..." Marty answered and talked to the other person on the phone, before hanging up and looking at Kensi.

"Don't tell me we have a case." Kensi said looking at him. "Nope, not a case, that was Eric calling to remind us of Hetty's Christmas party tonight and how the whole team is supposed to be there." Marty said with a smile and gave her a peck on the lips.

"Ewwwww..." Came Meg's voice from the doorway.

"One of these days you will stop saying EW when you see someone getting a kiss." Marty told Meg as she climbed up on the bed.

"No, icky," Meg told him. "So is it icky if daddy gives you a kiss to?" Marty asked, grabbing Meg and giving her a kiss on the top of the head, before he started to tickle her.

Once Marty started to tickle Meg, she let out a shriek and started to giggle.

"Da... Da, s-stop," Meg screamed through more giggles. "Why should I stop? I'm having fun." Marty said shooting a grin at Kensi as he continued to tickle Meg.

"Mama, h-help," Meg begged and Kensi leaned over starting to tickle Marty in his side.

Marty stopped tickling, and then both Kensi and Meg ganged up on Marty.

"Hey, no fair, Two against one!" Marty shouted as he tried to stop them from tickling him.

"It's fair to me and Meg." Kensi said, getting up on her knees beside Meg. "Okay, okay...y-you win! If you stop tick...tickling me, I will g-go make a snack for all of us, before we have to lea...leave." Marty said gasping for breath.

"Promise," Kensi asked as Marty fell back against the bed and Meg climbed over to sit on him. "Only if Meg lets me up," Marty shot back. "Come on, Meg. We have to get ready to go to Hetty's Christmas party." Kensi told her and Meg's eyes lit up at the word party.

"Weally?" Meg asked. "Really, come on; let's go find you something to wear." Kensi said, as Meg climbed off Marty.

Kensi got up and after Meg crawled off the bed, Kensi and Meg left the room.

Marty just lay in bed for a moment longer with a smile that would not leave his face.

**THE LOCATION OF HETTY'S CHRISTMAS PARTY...**

Finally, Marty, Kensi, and Meg reached the location of the party.

Meg ran ahead of them into the room, Marty noticed Eric point for him to look up. When Marty looked up him and Kensi stood under the mistletoe.

"Hey, Kens, look up..." Marty whispered. "Wh..." Kensi began as she looked up and Marty pressed his lips to hers.

"Merry Christmas, Kensi." Marty said as they walked into the room.

They looked around for Meg and found her talking to Sam and Callen.

"The last two to arrive," Callen commented as Kensi and Marty made their way over to him, Sam, and Meg.

"Don't you mean three or did you forget about, Meg?" Marty retorted. "Nope, she was in the room before you were." Callen responded. "Got stopped in the doorway by the mistletoe," Marty told with a smile and a laugh as Kensi elbowed him.

_**NEXT CHAPTER:**_

_**FEBUARY 22, 2011**_

_**Kensi slept in and planned **__**to drop**__** Meg off at Cassie's house.**_

_**Marty woke up before eith**__**er of them and decided to take a run on the beach, his thoughts on Kensi and Meg.**_

_**He had no idea what the day was about to bring...**_


	40. Personal Part 1

**NCIS: LOS ANGELES…**

**WHAT IF THEY MET BEFORE?**

**Disclaimer:**

**NCIS: Los Angeles and characters do not belong to me.**

**SUMMARY:**

**What if Kensi and Marty met almost two years before…before NCIS and LAPD joined to solve the Danny Zuna case?**

**CHAPTER 40: PERSONAL...**

**PART 1...**

**FEBUARY 22, 2011**

**MARTY & KENSI'S BEDROOM...**

Marty opened his eyes and looked over at Kensi; she was asleep with her back pressed against him.

Marty smiled before kissing the side of her neck and Kensi turned over so now that she was facing him.

"What?" Kensi murmured. "I'm going to go for a run, I'll see you at work, okay?" Marty asked and Kensi muttered something he could not understand. "Mm okay." Kensi answered.

Marty slipped out of bed and found his running clothes, on his way down the hall he checked on Meg and then was soon out the door.

**THE BEACH...**

Marty ran down the beach near Marina Del Rey as the sun rose in the sky.

When he heard a beeping sound, he checked his stopwatch.

"Morning, ladies," Marty called as he passed two young women.

"Hey." One of the girls responded.

Marty thought of how things would have been different if he had not had a date with Kensi, then almost a year ago met, Meg.

"Ah-ho, God, I love L.A.! Ooh..."

Marty yelled as he ran past a woman running.

"...Morning." Marty called to her.

"Hey," The woman called back to him.

The ocean was calm, with little waves.

'Perfect day so far...' Marty thought as he left the beach, now in a shopping street. He entered a junior market called, Sundune.

He took the same route almost everyday, when he was not surfing.

"Oh. Frank. Five miles today, buddy. That's a lie, I did three, but I could've done five..."

Marty stopped in front of the coffee pot.

"...This coffee just like I like it? Cold and stale..."

Marty helped himself with a cup of it, and looked at Frank who had not answered any of his questions.

Marty noticed that Frank looked uncomfortable.

A man was standing in front of Frank, Marty looked closer at the man, and then he saw a gun.

"...Got a question for you, Frank, What's the deal with these Funyuns..."

Marty took a bag of Funyuns and acted as if they were usual.

"...Why are they more expensive then Cheetos? They putting, uh, real fun in there..."

He came closer and punched the person with the gun suddenly. Then he struck the person several times, before the man fell down.

"...Turn over! Stay down!" Marty commanded putting the man on his chest, before cuffing him.

"Behind you," Frank yelled suddenly.

Marty got up and faced a man who had come from the back of the store, but it was too late: the man shot Marty in the right side.

Marty groaned and fell backwards, landing painfully on his back; the man came closer, very close; he aimed the gun at Marty again.

Marty could not move his thoughts on Kensi and Meg. He knew this was the end and he would never get to see Meg grow up.

The man was just above him, the gun aimed and there was no way he could miss...he shot the gun.

**OSP...**

**THE BULLPEN...**

After taking, Meg to Cassie's Kensi still had a little time before work and decided to go to a gym.

Kensi entered the bullpen with her sports bag on her shoulder, smiling.

"Oh, it never fails. Oh, it never fails! No matter how haggard you look at the gym, some guy is going to hit on you." Kensi said.

"What is that? Is that a humble brag?" Callen teased. "A what," Kensi asked.

"You feign complaining while patting yourself on the back." Sam explained.

"No, I don't and besides I told the guy I was already dating someone." Kensi replied.

"No, what you're really saying is even at your worst, people still hit on you." Callen told her. "No, that's-that's not what I'm saying..." Kensi tried to explain.

"It's like me saying, "I can't believe the referee tripped over my feet at the Lakers game." Sam said.

"Whoa, that is not what I was saying." Kensi tried again.

"Morning, Hetty." Sam said with a smile, it was a smile that Hetty did not return the smile.

"Deeks has been shot." Hetty informed them and Sam's smile vanished.

Kensi felt her heart stop when she heard what Hetty had just told them. Kensi feared that she would lose a man she had come to love and trust...that Meg would have to grow up without her dad.

"How is he?" Kensi asked, scared she would lose him and Meg would have to grow up without her him.

"He's in surgery at Pacific Beach Medical." Hetty told them. "When," Sam asked standing up, close to Hetty.

"This morning, At Sundune Convenience Store on Culver Boulevard," Hetty told them. "Let's take my car." Sam said.

"I said Mr. Deeks is in surgery. I think your particular skills would be better served at the crime scene." Hetty told the.

"Hetty, uh...Marty is my second partner to get shot. So I would really like to be there..."

Hetty nodded.

"...Look, the last time I wasn't there for my partner. He was dead the next time that I saw him. So please, okay," Kensi asked and did not care that it sounded like she was begging.

"I think your partner would want you there when he wakes up." Hetty agreed.

Kensi just needed to be there for Marty to make sure he was okay...that he would come back to her and Meg.

Sam glanced at Callen, who nodded and they both moved.

"Keep us posted." Callen told Kensi as him and Sam began to walk away.

"Okay..." Kensi said still staring at Hetty.

"...Thank you." Kensi told Hetty and turned to leave.

**PACIFIC BEACH MEDICAL...**

On the way to the hospital, Kensi had called Cassie to see how Meg was doing and told Cassie about Marty being shot. She also told her that Sam Hanna might be the one picking Meg up that evening.

Kensi stood waiting for news on Marty as she clutched his badge and watch.

Finally, the doors opened; nurses pushed through a gurney on witch Marty was sleeping.

"How's he doing?" Kensi asked the doctor.

"Two shots, Worst was high in the chest. Luckily, it missed his lung. Second fractured rib, deflected away from the heart, It was a small-caliber weapon. He's going to be okay. You can talk to him when the anesthetic wears off. Uh, the nurse mentioned that there's no next of kin listed. Is there someone you can call," The doctor asked.

"I'm his girlfriend, but...I don't know about any other family." Kensi told the doctor.


	41. Personal Part 2

**NCIS: LOS ANGELES…**

**WHAT IF THEY MET BEFORE?**

**Disclaimer:**

**NCIS: Los Angeles and characters do not belong to me.**

**SUMMARY:**

**What if Kensi and Marty met almost two years before…before NCIS and LAPD joined to solve the Danny Zuna case?**

**CHAPTER 41: PERSONAL...**

**PART 2...**

**MARTY'S HOSPITAL ROOM...**

The sound of the monitor beeping rhythmically was the only sound heard from Marty's room, even though it had been a while since Marty had come out of surgery he still had yet to wake up.

Kensi was beside him and just waiting, when her cell phone started to vibrate.

"Callen..." Kensi said softly as she answered the phone.

_"How's he doing?" Callen asked over the phone._

"He's out of surgery. Doctor says he's going to be okay..."

Kensi got up leaving the room.

"...Anything on your end?" Kensi inquired.

_"Same gray Mustang that at the crime scene was found this morning just down the street from you and Marty's house." Callen told her._

"Then it wasn't just a robbery?" Kensi inquired.

_"No, Marty was targeted. Visitations hours are over. You're on protection detail now. Sam and I are headed your way." Callen informed her. _

"That means that Meg could be endanger to if who it was saw her to." Kensi told him.

_"We could have an Agent stakeout Cassie's house to make sure she's okay." Callen suggested._

"Okay. Uh, Callen, Who's Marty's next of kin?" Kensi asked.

_"That's a good question." Callen responded before they hung up._

Kensi dialed Cassie's number...

"Hey, Cassie, how's Meg doing?" Kensi asked.

_"She's playing with, Zoey. Is something wrong? How is Marty?" Cassie asked her voice in a whisper._

"He's out of surgery and he's going to be okay." Kensi told her.

_"That's good; do you need me to keep Meg overnight?" Cassie inquired._

"No, I'll be by to get her tonight, but it might be a little later then usual." Kensi replied.

_"Okay, do you want me to say anything to, Meg?" Cassie questioned._

Kensi thought about it for a second, before she replied.

"No, I'll explain it to her tonight. I better go...thanks, Cassie." Kensi said and after hanging up, Kensi returned to Marty's side.

Kensi was sitting beside Marty, with her elbow resting on the rail and lost in her thoughts when...

"Am I dead? 'Cause I feel like I should be dead." Marty said, causing Kensi to jump when she realized he was awake.

Kensi stood up and looked down at him.

"Hey, there..."

Kensi leaned toward him with a smile, her locket coming out from under her shirt and was relieved that he was awake.

"...You're not getting rid of me that easily." Kensi told him. "Do I know you?" Marty asked.

"Marty..." She said, not believing him. "My name is "Marty"? Really," Marty inquired.

"I'm serious, Marty." She said, but now she was starting to worry.

"You're not my nurse...?"

Marty questioned and Kensi looked away ready to call for a nurse and ask what was wrong with Marty.

"I'm just kidding. I remember you, Fern, and I remember our daughter." Marty told her.

"Yeah, you're a funny guy. I'm gonna punch you in your bullet hole." Kensi told him. "That sounds vaguely dirty. Would you really want to do that here or wait until I get home? Ah!" Marty cried out in pain as he tried to sit up.

Just then, a nurse walked in.

"Hi," A nurse said walking in. "Um, I'm sorry. Security, Can I see your I.D. please," Kensi asked walking over to the nurse, after checking the I.D. Kensi let the nurse work.

"You're awake." The nurse said stating the obvious to Marty. "Yeah," Marty said. "How do you feel?" The nurse asked as she checked Marty's IV.

"Better and better," Marty replied.

"Pain-relief button, call button..."

The nurse pointed the buttons out to him.

"...Okay, Mr. Deeks," The nurse asked. "You can call me, Marty." Marty said. "If you need anything, I'm right outside." The nurse informed him.

"Okay. Nurse, uh..."

The nurse showed Marty her I.D.

"...Debbie." Marty said, as Kensi watched the scene she felt anger and jealousy.

Nurse Debbie chuckled and walked away.

"Nurse Debbie..."

Marty said as the Nurse left and then he looked at Kensi.

"What?" He asked. "What?" She asked in anger. "What?" Marty asked again.

"What is it with guys and nurses? Or the fact that you were flirting with her and I thought I was your girlfriend," Kensi asked.

"Oooo, I sense some jealousy here. Nurses are helpful and caring, but I would rather you give me a sponge bath." Marty said trying to get back on Kensi's good side.

"Oh, come-I should shoot you myself." Kensi told him. "Get in line...You guys catch my shooter yet?" Marty asked, changing the subject a little.

"Working on it," Kensi informed him. "And," Marty inquired. "What makes you think there's an "and"?" Kensi questioned.

"You heightened security, you're checking badges. You're obviously expecting unwanted visitors." Marty pointed out and Kensi came to sit next to him.

"The guys who shot you this morning...?"

Kensi cleared her throat and swallowed a lump that had begun to form.

"...Did you recognize them?" Kensi asked. "It's hard to remember...I didn't walk in on a robbery, is that what you're telling me?" Marty inquired looking at her.

"You were targeted." Kensi told Marty. "Ugh." Marty groaned.

"There's footage of the car just down the street from our house this morning." Kensi told him. "They could have seen, Meg. Is she safe, is she okay?" Marty asked looking at her in alarm.

"Meg's safe, NCIS Agents are watching Cassie's house." Kensi assured him. "Why would someone target me?" Marty asked.

"Hey, I'm sure we all have a very long list." Kensi told him. "Yeah," Marty replied. "Is there anyone you want me to contact? Friends, family..." Kensi asked, mostly because she wanted to know if he had any other friends or family.

"I'm not dying am I?" Marty asked. "Not yet." Kensi told him. "Okay." Marty replied. "Next of kin," Kensi inquired wondering if there was someone for him. "I'm looking at my girlfriend...you and Meg are my only family." Marty informed her.

Finally, Callen and Sam showed up.

"It won't happen again." Marty told Callen and Sam as they walked over to his bed.

"Then you're gonna need this." Sam said handing Marty a bag.

"They're moving you to a room...with a view." Callen told him. "Thank you." Marty said taking a gun out of the bag, as Callen slipped his cell phone out of his pocket.

"You recognize either of these guys? Gang members, this one's deceased." Callen said showing Marty to photos.

"Other then the one using me for target practice? No." Marty responded.

"Any idea who would want you dead," Sam questioned.

"We're not doing our job if a few people don't want us dead, right?" Marty asked. "Ha. Pfft. Humble brag." Kensi said. "We'll let him slide." Sam told her. "Considering he's been shot," Callen added.

"Humble what?" Marty asked, as Kensi shook her head and smiled. "One of Kensi's bad habits," Sam told him.

"Oh, you mean like when she complains about something really positive?" Marty inquired.

"Exactly," Sam replied.

"Like when she says her size-two jeans are too baggy on her?" Marty asked looking over at Kensi with a smile.

"That's not what I meant..." Kensi said with a smile.

"Ha, ha," Deeks laughed.

"...Okay, did you see the shooter or not?" Kensi asked changing the subject. "Small guy, small gun, about 5'7", wiry, pretty fast," Marty said giving a description.

"Fits Santo's description," Sam said looking at Callen.

"For gang members, that's not a lot of firepower. Looked like a .22 That's gonna get you laughed at on the streets, right?" Marty asked as he grimaced in pain.

"That driver must have gunned up." Callen said. "We found a .45 cal with Rhinos on the driver." Sam added.

"Somebody really doesn't like you, Marty." Callen stated.

"Yeah, why didn't they get it right the first time?" Marty questioned. "This place is crawling with LAPD. You should feel safe." Callen informed Marty as he started to leave.

"Yeah, Who's gonna protect me from her?" Marty called. "Oh, I think he's feeling better." Kensi stated from beside him.

"After you recover, you and I are gonna talk," Sam stated and followed Callen.

"What? I don't get any protection from Kensi?" Marty joked Callen and Sam continued to leave as the left.

"Why would they need to protect you from me?" Kensi asked as Marty's eyes started to drift shut. "No reason." Marty said and fell asleep.


	42. Questions Answered

**NCIS: LOS ANGELES…**

**WHAT IF THEY MET BEFORE?**

**Disclaimer:**

**NCIS: Los Angeles and characters do not belong to me.**

**SUMMARY:**

**What if Kensi and Marty met almost two years before…before NCIS and LAPD joined to solve the Danny Zuna case?**

**CHAPTER 42: QUESTIONS ****ANSWERED...**

**MARTY'S HOSPITAL ROOM...**

Kensi was sitting beside Marty's bed, more relaxed then she had been earlier. She was trying to think of a way to explain to Meg about what happened to Marty.

While she was sitting and thinking, she thought that Marty's green Jell-O was going to waste and decided to eat it.

Marty opened his eyes, looked at Kensi, and noticed she had stolen his green Jell-O.

"I was going to eat that." He told her. "It's been sitting there for hours." Kensi said looking at him with a shrug.

"I like to let my Jell-O breathe." Marty told her and Kensi slurped once again "Mmm, Big baby." Kensi said, before leaning forward and putting the remainder of the Jell-O on his tray.

"I got shot, all right? It's not like it is in the movies..."

Marty said straining as he sat up a little.

"...There's no slow motion...ouch. There's no awesome music being played. It's just pain. Have you ever been shot...?"

Marty asked her and Kensi relaxed once again in her chair without answering.

"...You have been shot. Where," Marty inquired.

"I've never been shot." Kensi tried to convince him.

"I don't believe you. Was it an embarrassing body part...?"

Marty questioned and Kensi chuckled.

"...It was, wasn't it?" Marty pressed. "There's still a lot about ourselves that we haven't told each other yet." Kensi reminded him as she got up to stand in front of his bed.

"Then why not tell me? Can you give me a hint? Was it above or below the waist?" Marty said not letting it go.

"Sam faxed over a list of suspects and there are a lot of names here. There's got to be about a hundred, so let's just..." Kensi began. "I've really pissed off that many people?" Marty asked.

"I was actually thinking the list is pretty short." Kensi joked. "Well, maybe you should add your name to it." Marty shot back. "Yeah, you have a pencil?" Kensi inquired.

"The butt, I bet you were shot in the butt." Marty said returning to the other conversation they had been having.

"How about we start at the beginning?" Kensi suggested ignoring his comments about her being shot. "Seems like as good a place as any," Marty agreed.

"Victor Rush." Kensi read the name off the list. "Victor Rush? Victor Rush? Petty theft, repeat offender," Marty replied.

"Ronald Greene?" Kensi asked reading the next name off the list and Marty gave a sigh before answering. "Second degree murder, um, surrendered." Marty answered.

"Sylvia Gray." Kensi read. "Restraining order, me against her, because it was a...it was a bad breakup."

Kensi looked at him, because this was something that surprised her.

"We're going to need more Jell-O." Kensi commented.

They had been working on the list a while now, Kensi was sitting down with the list in hand and Marty was fiddling with his morphine IV.

"Uh, 60 more to go, I'd say that's progress in a Bizzarro type way." Kensi said still looking at the list.

"Bizzarro," Marty asked looking over at her. "It's Superman's evil opposite. It's nothing." Kensi told him.

"I know who he is. How do you know who he is?" Marty questioned.

"My dad's comic-book collection," Kensi told him. "I got my own. DC and Marvel, You still got yours?" Marty inquired. "Of course," Kensi told him. "Me, too," Marty said.

"Hmm, I never noticed any when you were unpacking." Kensi told him with a smile.

"I decided to leave them in a box and put them in our bedroom closet on the shelf, so Meg couldn't get them. Where do you keep yours?" Marty asked.

"So the other box was yours, huh? Did you see the box that was sitting next to the one you put on the shelf?" Kensi asked and Marty thought for a second.

"So we put two boxes of comic books right next to each other and didn't know it. We'll have to dig them out one night after we put Meg to bed." Marty said.

"Sounds like an idea." Kensi nodded in agreement.

Marty looked at Kensi and pointed at her, as if he wanted to say something else, but then changed his mind.

"All right," Marty said, as he started to fiddle with the pulse oximeter on his finger.

"Eduardo Cruz..."

Kensi read as she got up from the chair, Marty did not answer right away.

"...Yo, what's up?" Kensi asked looking at him and Marty shook his head.

"I just got lazy. I didn't change my routine. Made myself an easy target," Marty explained.

"You know I change my routine every day. Never drive the same way to drop, Meg off and never drive the same way to work. Always security conscious...I was even more security conscious after Meg was born." Kensi told him.

"Impossible target, I get it." He told her. "No, Marty, what I'm saying is that it's hard. You shouldn't beat yourself up." Kensi told him.

"I can't help it. It's one of the things I'm good at..."

Marty grunted as he sat up.

"...Ooh! Some cop, huh?" He asked.

"Marty, you are a great cop, a great dad and you cannot let this bring you down." Kensi told him. "If I would have run a different route, left a little later or just stayed home with you and Meg this morning...I wouldn't have gotten shot." Marty said looking at her.

"You don't know that and we can't change what happened, we just have to figure out who shot you. Think about Meg...you have done a good job at protecting her when you have your father/daughter days. So you can't sit there and say if I would have done this or that differently this wouldn't have happened." Kensi said taking his hand in hers.

Hearing a knock at the door they looked up to see Nell.

"Is this a bad time?" Nell asked. "No, we were just trying to narrow down the list." Marty said.

"Okay, this is what we have..." Nell said and played the call that had been recorded on her smartphone, as Marty held the folder with he list of names in his hands and listened to the recording.

_"How did you get this number?" Came a man's voice on the recording. "A friendly cop," Callen answered._

"It doesn't sound familiar." Marty said with a sigh.

_"And how do you know this?" The __man asked._

Something sounded familiar to Kensi, but she could not put her finger on what _**IT **_was. Kensi gave a sigh.

"You got something?" Nell asked Kensi. "Ugh, I can't put my finger on it." Kensi told her. "You recognize the voice?" Marty asked.

"Not the voice, the accent." Kensi corrected. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure it's Eastern European, maybe Russian." Nell said.

"That's awesome, because I've narrowed it down to three..."

Marty handed the list to Nell.

"...None of which are Eastern European." Marty said. "Well, we'll know soon enough. Callen's on his way to meet this guy." Kensi told him.

"Okay, Ivan Lee and... Michael Thompson." Nell said reading the last two names on the list.

"My personal testimony put them away...life sentences. Non-related cases and they're both going to hate me until the day that I die." Marty told them.

"It's possible they could have hired someone." Kensi theorized. "Possible." Marty agreed. "But you highly doubt it?" Kensi asked. "Yeah," Marty told her.

"There are only two names here. You said there were three." Nell stated.

"Third guy I shot when I was 11-years-old." Marty told them.

"His name," Kensi asked, as she remembered back to the night Marty told her about his dad, but she did not know his dad's name.

"Gordon John Brandel." Marty stated and wondered why Nell looked shocked he wondered what she knew.

Not long after Nell left, leaving only Kensi and Marty.

"You okay, Marty?" Kensi asked after Nell was out of earshot. "Did you see the look on Nell's face when I told her that name?" Marty asked.

"No, I didn't. Why do you ask?" Kensi inquired. "Because when I gave her Brandel's name she looked like she knew something." Marty told her. "Maybe she was just shocked to hear you shot someone when you were 11-years-old." Kensi told him.

After that, Marty got lost deep in his thoughts. In his mind, he kept replaying being shot repeatedly. Trying to understand why he had not been killed.

"Why didn't he just finish me off?" Marty asked at last. "Panic, fired wildly," Kensi suggested.

"No, he aimed." Marty replied. "And missed," Kensi reminded Marty.

"Okay, so, then why is he carrying a .22? It's a girl's gun." Marty stated. "I'm a girl." Kensi told him.

"Well, you're not a real girl. You're like..."

Marty hissed and grunted in pain as he sat up a little more.

"...You're like Wonder Woman. You know, and Wonder Woman wouldn't carry a .22." Marty replied. "Compliment accepted." Kensi said with a slight smile.

"Yeah, also, if you're going to kill someone with a .22, you got to shoot them directly in the head." Marty stated. "Otherwise, it's only going to wound you." Kensi said catching onto his thoughts.

"Unless that's what they wanted..." Marty said and began to understand why he had been shot, but not killed.

"...Wait a minute. If I am an easy target, that makes you guys' impossible targets, right? I mean, I am new to this, but you guys-you guys live your life with a strict regimen that includes heightened security awareness at all times. You said it yourself..." Marty told her and Kensi looked at him in confusion.

"I'm-I'm sorry. I'm not following." Kensi said.

"I'm a cop, right? And like it or not, I am the weakest link here, so what if...what if I am not the target? What if I'm the bait?" Marty inquired and Kensi then realized what he was saying.

"To lure the rest of us out," Kensi said catching on to what he was saying, as she reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone.

Kensi started to dial and waited for Eric to pick up.

_"Go, Kensi." Eric said when he answered._

"Eric, Callen is walking into a trap. Marty wasn't the target. This was a setup to hit the rest of the team..."

After hanging up with Eric Kensi stuffed her phone in her pocket at the same time grabbing her jacket.

"...You're safe. They are not." Kensi told Marty.

"Wait a minute. I'm still thinking here..."

Marty said, but Kensi was out of the room before he finished talking.

"...If I'm not the target, why does Santos and his buddy come back to the hospital..."

Then the reason hit Marty.

"Kensi," He shouted.

**KENSI...**

Meanwhile Kensi was waiting on the elevator. After she entered the elevator, her phone rang and looking at the caller I.D., she was that it was Sam.

"Sorry..."

Kensi said as she almost ran into a hospital employee getting off the elevator.

She had just entered the elevator when her phone rang.

"Sam..."

Kensi said into the phone, but Sam's voice was breaking up on the phone and she could not understand him.

"...Hello...Oh, great." Kensi said when her phone started to beep.

Kensi lost the connection with Sam, when she got off the elevator she took off running and dialed Sam's number at the same time.

**OUTSIDE THE HOSPITAL...**

"Come on. Come on. Come on...Oh, finally. Sam, I'm coming to you guys." Kensi said after Sam answered.

"Do not leave the hospital. We're on our way to you. Kensi, you're the target." Sam told her and Kensi began to look around.

It was at then that a van stopped behind her. A man grabbed her from behind, making her drop her phone. While another man tried to help him with to abduct her, she kicked the man in front of her in the head.

Grunting and groaning she pushed the man who still had a hold her against a pole. A third man got out of the van with a gun and aimed it at her.

A gun was fired and Kensi ducked, the man aiming the gun at Kensi fell to the ground. As the other, two started to get up Kensi shot them both.

Kensi kicked the gun away from the man who had tried to shoot her and knelt down beside him.

"Joshua." The man whispered.

Kensi then looked up and saw a nurse next to Marty, who was leaning against the building groaning in pain. Sticking her gun in the back of jeans, Kensi ran to Marty's side.

"Marty. I got him." Kensi told the nurse. "Oh, God," Marty groaned in pain.

"Gurney, we need a gurney!" A nurse shouted walking into the hospital.

"Give me your weapon..." Kensi told Marty.

After all the action was over Callen and Sam showed up. They rushed out of the car, but Kensi just nodded at them as she stayed beside Marty.

"All right...Okay." Kensi said to Marty who still groaning as she helped him lower himself to the ground.

Not long after that a gurney was brought out Kensi helped Marty onto it.

"Are-are you okay, Kens?" Marty asked looking at her. "Yeah, I'm good, Marty. I have to go help finish the case and then go pick up Meg, but I'll come back later, okay?" Kensi asked.

"Okay, bring the gold box." Marty said as they started to take him back into the hospital.

Kensi made her way over to Sam, Callen, and the LAPD.

**OSP...**

On the screen, there were two photos, one of the dead man and one of Vakar. They were the same person.

"Our Chechen terrorist, known only as Vakar," Eric said. "He must have thought you could lead him to his wife and son." Sam told Kensi.

"Joshua Mastin and his mother, Emma," Kensi replied.

"Former Chechen Shahidka...or, in English, Black Widow," Callen finished.

"When I was relocating them after the first attempt to kill her, she told me he'd try again." Kensi revealed to the team.

"She was right." Eric said. "But he had to find you first." Callen stated. "Marty." Sam said shaking his head.

"Mr. Deeks needs to brush up his security protocol, Mr. Hanna." Hetty explained giving Sam a hint. "With pleasure," Sam replied.

"Should be worth watching," Callen told Kensi as Kensi smiled and Sam nodded to her.

"I'll help with teaching Marty some security protocol as well, Sam. Because he does live with me and Emma," Kensi suggested.

After that, everyone left except Nell and Kensi.

"So, will you tell them?" Nell asked referring to Emma and Joshua and Kensi chuckled. "I wish I could. Three days after I relocated them with new identities they vanished..."

Kensi told Nell as she looked at the pictures with a sigh. Nell left the bullpen and Kensi stared at the pictures of Joshua and his mother a moment longer.

Then she grabbed the gold box Meg had given Marty off his desk, her bag, and then leaving to go pick up Meg.

**A FEW HOURS LATER...**

**PACIFIC BEACH MEDICAL...**

**MARTY'S HOSPITAL ROOM...**

The only sound in the room that could be heard was the monitors as Hetty sat silently beside Marty and waited for him to wake up.

"Hey. How long have you been there?" Marty asked seeing Hetty. "Long enough," Hetty answered.

"You should have woken me up." Marty told her. "You need your rest." Hetty explained.

"You ate my Jell-O..."

Marty complained with a smile and a chuckle.

"...What can I do for you?" He asked her.

"Well, given the circumstances. I thought it would be appropriate to update my files on your next of kin. Gordon John Brandel. Your father," Hetty said.

"I figured you always knew." Marty told her. "You figured correctly." Hetty confirmed.

"I was 11 when I shot him." Marty replied. "He was wielding a shotgun." Hetty reminded Marty. "Yeah," Marty told her.

"It was self-defense..."

Hetty gave a sigh and then went on.

"He was incarcerated in, um, Folsom State Prison. Paroled in 1996 after serving five years of a seven-year sentence," Hetty told Marty and Marty looked at her.

"You found him?" Marty asked. "Yes. I found him. He died in 1998. Auto accident," Hetty replied and Marty was relieved.

Hetty stood up to leave and walked to the door, when Marty took the file she had set in front of him.

"Hospital admin asked me for my next of kin..." Marty began. "I had them put down Ms. Blye since she is your girlfriend and the mother of your child." Hetty said and left, leaving Marty to his thoughts.

He began to read the file on what Hetty had found on his father.

Marty was relieved that his father was dead and would never be able to harm him again, or have a chance to find a way to hurt him through Kensi and Meg.

At the same time it made him a little sad that, he would never talk to Gordon John Brandel again and show that he had proved him wrong.


	43. Kensi & Meg Visit Marty

**NCIS: LOS ANGELES…**

**WHAT IF THEY MET BEFORE?**

**Disclaimer:**

**NCIS: Los Angeles and characters do not belong to me.**

**SUMMARY:**

**What if Kensi and Marty met almost two years before…before NCIS and LAPD joined to solve the Danny Zuna case?**

**CHAPTER 43: KENSI &**** MEG VISIT MARTY...**

**MARTY'S HOSPITAL ROOM...**

Since Hetty, left Marty had read and reread the file she had left him about Gordon John Brandel.

Remembering things from his childhood and how Brandel how treated him and how he (Marty) had grown to be a better man then his father.

Marty was lost in his thoughts and did not notice that anyone else was in the room, until he felt small arms around his neck.

"Dada," Meg yelled as she let him go and Marty looked at her.

He looked to see Meg giving him a hug and returned it gladly. His little Wonder Girl and then he saw Kensi standing beside the bed...Wonder Women as he had called her earlier.

"Hey, Wonder Girl. Hey, Kens." Marty greeted them.

"Hey, you okay?" Kensi asked and it was the same question he had asked her earlier.

"Better, now..." He told her with a smile as Meg snuggled into his uninjured side.

"When I told her you were here, Meg was so worried and didn't quit crying until she saw for herself that you were all right. You seemed deep in thought when we walked in... What was on your mind?" Kensi told him.

"I was reading something Hetty dropped off earlier, when she came to talk to me. Oh, by the way, Hetty put you down as my next of kin. I guess that was something I should have thought of sooner." Marty told her.

"Well we've only been dating since September and I didn't think of it either. What were you reading?" Kensi asked. "This..." Marty replied handing her the file and Kensi set the Gold Box on the table in front of him, before taking the file from his hand.

"This is the person that you..." Kensi began looking at the file. "Yeah, Hetty found him, but now I'll never get a chance to tell him he was wrong about me." Marty told her.

"Hey, you have nothing to prove to anyone, Marty." Kensi reassured him. "Maybe, but I just wish I had a chance to talk to him one more time..." Marty said sadly.

"What would you say?" Kensi questioned. "I-I'm not sure." Marty admitted.

"Why don't you write him a letter and tell him what you wanted to tell him? I mean I know it's not the same, but you could still tell him what you wanted to tell him." Kensi explained and Marty smiled.

"That sounds like a good idea, right, Wonder Girl..."

Marty asked looking at Meg and then gave a chuckle, because Meg was asleep.

"...Meg is a special girl and then there's my great girlfriend. So are you going to tell me who it was?" Marty said raising his eyes to look at her.

"Vakar, he was trying to get to me to find out where Joshua Mastin and his mother, Emma was." Kensi explained. "Wow, I'm glad you're okay." Marty told her sincerely.

It was not long after that Marty's eyes began to drift and Marty fought to stay awake.

"Get some sleep, Marty, you need your rest." Kensi told him and Marty chuckled. "That was Hetty's excuse for not waking up me up earlier." Marty muttered, before he fell asleep.

With a smile Kensi took out her cell phone and took a picture of Meg sleeping beside Marty, before she reached down and tried to pick Meg up to take her up.

Meg woke up and began to fuss.

"Come on, Meg, we need to go home. We'll come back and visit daddy later." Kensi said, as she picked Meg up. "No, stay wif, Dada." Meg said and started to cry.

"He's okay, Meg, he's sleeping and I promise we'll come back." Kensi assured Meg, as she carried the crying girl from Marty room and they left the hospital.


	44. A Letter To The Past

**NCIS: LOS ANGELES…**

**WHAT IF THEY MET BEFORE?**

**Disclaimer:**

**NCIS: Los Angeles and characters do not belong to me.**

**SUMMARY:**

**What if Kensi and Marty met almost two years before…before NCIS and LAPD joined to solve the Danny Zuna case?**

**CHAPTER 44: A LETTER**** TO THE PAST****...**

**MARTY'S HOSPITAL ROOM...**

Marty woke up and looked around and the first thing he realized was that he was alone.

Hetty was not sitting in the chair waiting for him to wake up and Kensi was not standing beside the bed as Meg lay down beside him. Then he noticed a notebook and pen sitting on the table beside his bed.

"Marty, you're awake. How are you feeling? Is there anything you need?" Nurse Debbie asked. "I'm good. Do you have any idea when Kensi and Meg left?" Marty inquired.

"It wasn't to long after you fell asleep, but the little one was putting up a fight and could be heard yelling that she wanted to stay with her Dada." Debbie told him and Marty chuckled.

"What can I say? Meg is a daddy's girl." Marty replied with a smile. "Remember to press the call button if you need anything." Debbie reminded him. "I will thanks." Marty said as Debbie left.

**KENSI & MARTY'S HOUSE...**

**THE LIVING ROOM...**

Kensi had just taken a relaxing bath, and then checked to see if Meg was still sleeping before continuing to the living room and sitting down on the couch. Just as she sat down her phone rang and Kensi rolled her eyes already knowing who it was.

"Hey, Partner..." Kensi said answering the phone.

_"Princess, I woke up and was lonely without you and Meg here." _Came Marty's response and Kensi laughed.

"Well, I had to get Meg home and feed her, and then I took a nice relaxing bath." Kensi teased.

_"Hey, that is just mean to tease me like that!" _Marty protested into the phone.

"Like what? I was just telling why I had to come home." Kensi shot back.

_"Telling me about your bath, knowing that I am in the hospital and wish I __was__ home. Nurse Debbie told me that Meg put up a fight about leaving. Where is Meg? I don't hear her?" Marty asked._

"Flirting with Nurse Debbie again?" Kensi asked and the jealously could be heard in her voice.

_"No, Kensi I was not flirting. I just asked her when you left and she told me about Meg throwing a fit, because she __did not__ want to leave me. Don't worry, I'm not flirting with the __nurses,__ and we need to sched__ule a time that you can come give a sponge bath." _Marty said and you could hear the smile in his voice.

"Marty...just stop, what's wrong," Kensi asked him, sensing there was more to the call then he was letting on.

_"Nothing, just wanted to talk to my __gorgeous girlfriend." _Marty said.

"Marty..." Kensi said.

_"Yes, Kensi,"_ Marty asked in what she guessed was supposed to be an innocent voice.

"I know something is wrong, so just tell me." Kensi replied.

_"Just saw the notebook and pen, but I'm still not __sure what to say to him. He was supposed to be my dad, but...he wasn't a dad to me, Kens." _Marty told her.

"I know, Marty. When I lost my dad, I was so angry and upset. I started to write things I wanted to tell him, I never thought about what I was writing...I just wrote and wrote. So do not think about it, just put the pen to paper and see if anything comes to you. Writing that letter to that man was a suggestion...I was not saying that you had to write it." Kensi told him.

_"Did you feel better after writ__ing to your dad...?" _

Marty asked and for a moment, he thought that Kensi had hung up.

_"...Kensi, are you there?" _Marty asked.

"Y-yeah, I'm here, Marty and yes it did help me. What helps one person though...may not be the same as what helps another person." Kens told him wisely.

_"I know, I think I'll try to give it a shot. Thanks, Princess. I love you." _Marty replied.

"I love you to, Marty." Kensi voice cracked a little.

_"I guess I better go so I can write that letter, give Meg a kiss for me when you check on her before you __go to bed."_ Marty advised and Kensi nodded.

"Okay..." Kensi whispered.

_"Hey, cheer up, Fern. I'll be home before you know it good as new...well with a few holes, but hey at least I'm alive." _Marty joked and Kensi gave a chocked laugh, then after saying good night, they hung up.

**MARTY'S HOSPITAL ROOM...**

Marty hung up the phone thinking about what Kensi had just suggested, put the pen to paper, and do not think about what you are writing.

It sounded simple enough, so Marty opened the notebook and clicked the pen...Finally he began to write.

_**Where do I start?**_

_**I guess that is my first question.**_

_**You were supposed to be my father, my hero and be a good example of who I should be when I grew up. **__**However,**__** you were none of those things to me...you were Gordon John Brandel.**_

_**A drunk, an abuser of women and children,**_ **y**_**ou told me I was nothing and that you hated me, now there are questions I will never have an answer to...**_

_**Why did you hate me? Why did you abuse **__**mom and me**__**?**_

_**What happened in your life that drove you to drink the**__** way you did?**_

_**Did you want me to be afraid of you?**_

_**For as long I could remember I wanted you to put down the bottle and not go for that next drink. **__**I wanted you to see mom and me, to love us as your family.**_

_**I know you would call me a coward for this, but **__**there is something I could not tell you to your face if you were alive today...**_

_**I never wanted to shoot you that night when I was eleven, but I **__**could not**__** let you hurt **__**my mom or me**__**.**_

_**I hated you for so long and now that **__**I have**__** learned of your death...I guess **__**I am**__** not sure how to feel.**_

_**Sad because there are so many unanswered questions and things I will never get to tell you.**_

_**When I grew **__**up,**__** I shed the name Martin Andrew Brandel...**_

_**He was a boy who had to fight to survive.**_

_**I became a man and needed a new start, **__**with a new name.**_

_**Therefore,**__** I became Martin Andrew Deeks,**_

_**I made it threw school, **__**and then**__** went to law school...I became a lawyer first. I graduated at the top of my class...**_

_**That's something, right?**_

_**You may not think so, but it was for me and I only wish you could h**__**ave been who I wanted you to be.**_

_**I wanted you to stand beside me and tell me that you were proud of me, but you were not there to tell me those things.**_

_**Anyway, I got tired of being a public defender and **__**could not**__** stand to see people that I knew were guilty getting away with what they d**__**id. No, I **__**did not**__** fail...being a lawyer just **__**was not**__** for me.**_

_**So I joined the Police **__**Academy**__** and became a cop with the LAPD, **__**I have**__** been a cop for over a decade now.**_

_**Therefore**__**, you see **__**I am**__** not the **__**failure**__** you seem to think I was. **__**I am**__** a cop and I **__**did not**__** mention this be**__**fore, but **__**I am**__** a dad to.**_

_**I have a wonderful girlfriend and a child who loves me.**_

_**I am**__** not weak for hurting and wanting the love from you that you never gave me...**_

_**I am strong, because I have survived so much. First, what you put me through and then the things I had to endure after that.**_

_**I guess **__**I will**__** never have answers, but I just **__**wanted**__** to know why you were the way you were.**_

_**Now I am saying goodbye to you and to that part of my past forever.**_

_**Martin Andrew Deeks**_

Marty closed the notebook, clicked the pen to closing it, and gave a sigh feeling better.

As though a burden had been partially lifted off him...


	45. The Return of a Childhood Friend

**NCIS: LOS ANGELES…**

**WHAT IF THEY MET BEFORE?**

**Disclaimer:**

**NCIS: Los Angeles and characters do not belong to me.**

**THE EPISODE OF PLAN B DOSE NOT BELONG TO ME, THOUGH I WILL BE ALTERING IT A LITTLE BIT AS I HAVE WITH OTHER EPISODES FROM THE TIME KENSI AND MARTY HAPPENED TO MEET AGAIN!**

**SUMMARY:**

**What if Kensi and Marty met almost two years before…before NCIS and LAPD joined to solve the Danny Zuna case?**

**CHAPTER 45: RETURN OF A FRIEND FROM CHILDHOOD...**

**A WEEK LATER...**

**MARCH 1, 2011**

Marty had spent the last week in the hospital and would be spending another week at home, before returning to work.

Since Marty had been shot and had spent the last week in the hospital. Meg's nightmares had once again returned and she always put up a fight when it was time to go home after visiting Marty at the hospital.

**THE HOSPITAL...**

Marty had finished filling out the paperwork for his discharge and received his instructions and prescriptions, now he was just waiting on Kensi to pick him up.

"Dada, Dada!" Meg yelled and Marty looked over at the door as Meg came running in, Kensi right behind her with some clothes for Marty.

"Hey, Wonder Girl, hey Fern." Marty said as Meg threw her arms around his legs and looked up at him.

"Ready?" Kensi asked. "Oh yeah, I can go change once Wonder Girl let's me go," Marty said taking the bag of clothes from Kensi and looking down at Meg, who seemed reluctant to let him go.

Finally, Marty went to change, so that they could go home.

**2 MONTHS & 10 DAYS LATER  
****_**

**MAY 2, 2011...**

**EVENING...**

**MARTY & KENSI HOUSE...**

Meg had been put to bed a little over an hour ago, now Marty was sitting on the couch thinking about Ray Martindale, his best friend from childhood.

Tomorrow would be the last time he would ever see Ray, because Ray had said he would testify for a case against Nelson Sanders who was had been charged with trafficking military-issued weapons. Some that had been involved in two homicide cases.

After Ray testified, he would be going into Wit-Sec.

After Ray had been asked to testify and had agreed, Marty had tried to talk him out of it, because he did not want to lose contact, but Ray insisted that he needed to testify...

"Hey, are you okay?" Kensi asked sitting down beside Marty and Marty at her.

"Yeah, I guess. I was just thinking about the case and how Ray going into Wit-Sec after tomorrow." Marty said sadly. "You've been friends with him a long time, huh?" Kensi asked and Marty nodded.

"Since we were ten-years-old. Remember how I told you that I shot my dad..."

Kensi nodded and Marty continued.

"...It was Ray was the one that gave me the .38 Revolver I used to shoot my dad. We grew up in the same neighborhood; I don't know...I guess it's just hard to say good-bye to someone who has been like a brother to me. It's because of me he had to testify, if I hadn't given him the choice I did..." Marty explained and Kensi sat down beside him, taking his hand in hers.

"He's your best friend and you said he is like a brother to you, I'm sure he wouldn't change a thing that has happened." Kensi told him.

After that, they just sat in silence, both lost in their own thoughts.

**MAY 3, 2010...**

**MARTY...**

**COURTROOM...**

Marty sat in the audience of a courtroom next to Ray.

"Mr. Sanders, you illegally acquired and then sold military-issued weapons, some of have been used in two homicide cases. Due to the overwhelming evidence based on key witness testimony, the court finds you guilty on all charges of arms trafficking, A sentence of 20 years in a federal prison, with no chance of parole." The judge said as she banged her gavel.

Everyone began to stand up and leave.

"You happy now," Marty asked as him and Ray got up. "I was your key witness. I just wanted to make sure that he didn't walk." Ray replied. "Nelson Sanders is done. You are safe, Ray." Marty told him.

"Two men are looking each other in the eye. But only one of us is still alive. You understand that, Ray, don't you?" Nelson Sanders asked as he was taken from the courtroom.

Marty and Ray left the courtroom heading outside.

**OUTSIDE THE FEDERAL BUILDING...**

"Last time I saw you this nervous is when those cops pinched us in that stolen Camaro." Marty said to Ray. "It wasn't the cops I was worried about. It was my dad showing up at the precinct with a belt." Ray replied.

"Yeah, I'm sure my dad would have loved to have joined the party, but apparently jail had him pretty occupied..."

Marty looked around and the looked back at Ray.

"...You ready?" Marty inquired.

"As I'll ever be," Ray responded as they clapped hands and hugged briefly.

Marty watched as Ray walked down the steps. Then Ray turned around and glanced back at Marty.

"See ya." Ray told Marty.

Just then, a motorbike drove by and gunfire started. Being hit by several bullets, Ray fell back.

"Get down! Take cover! Take cover!" A man yelled. "Gunfire, Gunfire!" Another man yelled.

**OPS CENTER...**

"Eric, the motorcycle," Kensi asked. "Accessing traffic cameras now," Eric said pulling up the cameras and getting the motorcycle on screen.

Kensi watched on the screen as the motorcycle drove up the ramp into a truck, and then Callen and Sam came out taking off their helmets.

"Gentlemen, smile for the camera." Kensi told them.

**LOS ANGELES INTERNATIONAL AIRPORT...**

Kensi parked her car near the departure entrance.

"Oh, I feel like I'm having an allergic reaction to those squibs-you know I have allergies, Marty." Ray said from the back seat.

"Well, maybe we should've set your relocation up in Nebraska." Marty joked. "Oh, that's not funny. I'm the best informant you ever had." Ray claimed. "A claim you can only make due to the fact that you're a criminal." Marty shot back.

"Retired, you're looking at a new man-upstanding citizen." Ray told him and Marty laughed.

"That must have been difficult to say with a straight face." Marty replied. "Yeah," Ray agreed with a chuckle. "You sure you're going to be able to handle all those women down in Miami?" Marty inquired.

"The women, yes, But I feel like I'm going to get whacked by an alligator, like they're just waiting for my pasty ass." Ray said.

"Okay, you guys do know that alligators don't actually prey on human beings; crocodiles do. Both living in the Miami vicinity, but mainly in swamps," Kensi told them knowledgeably.

"She just go all Wikipedia on me?" Ray asked Marty. "Yeah, she just went all Wikipedia on you, dude." Marty replied looking over at Kensi, as she chuckled and then they got out of the car.

"She looks just like, you know..." Ray told Marty. "I know it's scary, right?" Marty replied.

"Wait-who do I look like?" Kensi inquired. "Nothing, it's not important." Marty told her.

"Marty and I grew up in the same neighborhood, and there, was this girl..." Ray began, but Marty cut off what he was going to say.

"Ray and I lost touch. Five years ago, I go undercover to infiltrate an arms ring, and guess who I find, flopping around in the middle of it?" Marty asked.

I thought I was joining a barbershop quartet." Ray claimed.

"So I gave him a choice. I said,

"You can either go to jail, or you can come work for me as an informant." Marty explained.

"Yeah, some choice," Ray said.

"Well, most guys don't get to choose..."

Ray gave a sigh.

"...Anything you want me to tell Nicole?" Marty asked. "Nope," Ray replied. "She's your wife." Kensi said.

"Ex-wife, Johnny Bravo's a solo act now." Ray said. "Yeah, about that-Bravo was taken, so we got you dialed with one Charlie Mitchell." Marty said handing Ray a new driver's license.

"What?" Ray asked. "Get to know it." Marty informed Ray.

"Well, I guess this is it. Don't want to keep the alligators waiting," Ray told them. "Ray..." Kensi began.

"All right, take care, brother." Marty said giving Ray a hug. "You too..."

Ray replied as he shook Kensi's hand.

"...Bye, Wikipedia, take care of him." Ray told her. "I will." Kensi promised, and then Ray leaned closer to Kensi, so Marty wouldn't hear what he had to tell her.

"He's a sucker for brunettes." Ray whispered.

"What'd he say? I don't really care." Marty said changing his mind.

Ray turned back to face Marty...

"Never shoot back." Ray said to Marty making a gun out of his fingers. "Always shoot first." Marty replied and then Ray was gone.

"He seems cool." Kensi said from beside Marty as they turned to head back to her car.

"One of the coolest, Yeah, for a...for a bad guy," Marty replied. "Uh-huh." Kensi said as she put an arm over his shoulders and they walked together.


	46. Looking For Ray And Meeting Max Gentry

**NCIS: LOS ANGELES…**

**WHAT IF THEY MET BEFORE?**

**Disclaimer:**

**NCIS: Los Angeles and characters do not belong to me.**

**THE EPISODE OF PLAN B DOSE NOT BELONG TO ME, THOUGH I WILL BE ALTERING IT A LITTLE BIT AS I HAVE WITH OTHER EPISODES FROM THE TIME KENSI AND MARTY HAPPENED TO MEET AGAIN!**

**SUMMARY:**

**What if Kensi and Marty met almost two years before…before NCIS and LAPD joined to solve the Danny Zuna case?**

**CHAPTER 46: LOOKING FOR RAY & MEETING MAX GENTRY...**

**IN THE CAR ON THE WAY BACK TO WORK...**

Kensi glanced over at Marty in the passenger's seat, but Marty had his head against the headrest just staring out the window and seemed lost in his memories.

"Hey, you okay?" Kensi asked and Marty looked over at her.

"I'm good; I'm just going to miss, Ray. He was my best friend since we were ten and saved my life when he gave me that .38 revolver I used to shoot my dad." Marty replied with sadness in his voice.

"At least Ray is safe and alive." Kensi pointed out. "Yeah, but if I wouldn't have given him the choice of being arrested or becoming an informant, he wouldn't have gone into Wit-Sec and I would still have contact, Ray became an informant for $100 a week from me." Marty told her.

"If he would have been arrested there was a good chance he could have been killed in prison, at least in Witness Protection you know he is alive." Kensi pointed out.

"I guess..." Marty said and then went back to gazing out the window.

**NCIS OFFICE...**

**THE BULLPEN...**

Kensi was taking off her jacket, still worried about Marty and Marty was congratulated Sam.

It was then that Hetty appeared in the Bullpen.

"This case is not over with yet, ladies and gentlemen. Ray gave us Nelson Sanders, but we still have to recover the stolen military weapons, which he sold. Which I'm sure I don't need to remind you include five AT4 rocket launchers, all stolen from Camp Pendleton." Hetty told them.

There was a loud whistle and everyone looked up to see Eric...

"Marty, how long have you known this guy, Ray..." Eric asked with his tablet in hand and everyone headed upstairs to the OPS Center.

**OPS CENTER...**

When Marty, Kensi, Sam, and Callen walked into the OPS Center, they looked at the picture on the screen of a car with the driver's door open and back window blown out.

"...Just came over the wire. Police report a car rented to Charlie Mitchell, Ray's new alias, was involved in a chase and a shooting. Car was found abandon." Eric explained.

"Wait a minute. It hasn't even been two hours. All right, Ray couldn't have gotten to Miami, let along rented a car..." Marty said in confusion.

"Ooh. He is not in Miami. His car was found in downtown Los Angeles." Eric told him.

"Airline says Ray never boarded the flight. He cashed in his ticket." Kensi said from beside Marty. "And rented a car instead, why would he do that? I mean, Nelson Sanders thinks he's dead." Marty said still trying to piece it together.

"Ray's car was found two blocks from the shooting..."

Eric started and pulled up a video on screen of a white car chasing Ray's but crashes into an opposite running one.

"...Looks like a botched hit. And if they hadn't crashed, the bad guys would've killed him." Eric replied as everyone continued to watch the video.

The bad guys got out of their car and started shooting at Ray's car.

"No, we...we staged his murder. We put it on public television. There's no way the shooter should have know he was still alive." Callen said speaking up. "Unless there's a leak," Sam commented.

"LAPD reports no blood at the scene." Nell told them.

"He got lucky. Can you zoom on those shooters?" Marty asked and Eric zoomed in on them.

"It's too blurry to make an I.D. Ray was a gunsmith-he worked with every criminal group in Los Angeles. They find out that he was an informant, and that he's still in town...there's going to be a huge price on his head." Callen informed them.

"That is some serious fire power." Kensi said. "M4 assault rifles." Sam replied.

"M4s were a part of the shipment that was stolen from Camp Pendleton." Kensi said.

"Ray's got to be scared. He's probably looking for me." Marty told them. "Then why hasn't he called you?" Sam asked. "And where is he headed?" Callen added.

"I don't know, but I do know where he's going to turn up sooner or later. I gotta go back undercover." Marty informed the team, Callen nodded at him briefly and Marty left the OPS Center to get ready to go undercover.

"I'll shadow him." Kensi said.

"Go..."

Callen said to Kensi and Kensi left the OPS center.

"...Let's check out the crime scene." Callen said to Sam.

**WARDROBE...**

**MARTY...**

Marty had just put on a black leather jacket and thinking how much he hated this alias, because it reminded him of his father...when Hetty joined him.

"So this is the infamous Max Gentry." Hetty said from behind Marty. "This is an alias I did not miss." Marty told her.

"Hmm, as I recall, his reputation is less then stellar." Hetty responded.

"I've known Ray since I was ten-years-old. And I used our friendship to keep him in the line of fire as an informant. Only reason he risked himself is because he trusted me." Marty told her.

"And yet he didn't tell you about his change in travel plans." Hetty stated. "Doesn't matter, Somebody's gotta look out for him." Marty said. "Wow...your loyalty is admirable." Hetty commented.

"When I was 11-years-old, my dad was...one drink away from killing my mom and me..." Marty started.

"Until you shot him in self-defense," Hetty reminded him. ".38 revolver that I used-Ray's the one that gave it to me." Marty explained.

"You know...some would say you...paid that debt..." Hetty began.

"Yeah," Marty whispered his voice full of doubt as he looked away.

"...Rather then sent him to jail, you took him under your wing." Hetty told him.

"Let's be honest-I turned my best friend into a snitch for $100 a week. If he gets himself killed, that's on me." Marty said and left.

As he left Hetty let out a sigh...

**KENSI & MARTY...**

**IN KENSI'S CAR...**

**OUTSIDE A MEXICAN POOL HALL...**

"So, what's Max Gentry like?" Kensi asked, Marty looked at her and then gave a sigh. "He's just a guy." He replied.

"Okay, dose he have an accent? Is he shy, life of the party, a wine guy? A beer guy, you know what I mean? How'd you come up with him?" Kensi pressed as Marty took his badge and put it in the compartment.

"It's just an alias I threw together. It's no big deal." Marty said not looking at her.

"Okay..."

Kensi replied as she opened her door.

"...Well I should go in first. I'll wait at the bar." Kensi suggested as Marty put in the earwig.

"No, I think its better that I go alone." Marty replied as he looked at her opening his door and Kensi looked at him.

Marty got out of the car and entered the bar alone, as Kensi stayed in the car.

**INSIDE THE MEXICAN POOL HALL...**

"Max. Hey." A boy said turning to face him.

"Joey..."

Max greeted coming closer to Joey and Joey stepped back.

"...Never gave me that money." Max told Joey.

"Yeah, I was-I was gonna, but...you disappeared. I can get it, Max. I swear. I just..." Joey was cut off when Max punched him and Joey grunted in pain.

"Look at you. Come on, man, you're shaking. You're sweating. You got cramps, too? Is it that time of the month?" Max asked and he heard Kensi chuckle through the earwig.

"No." Joey answered as Max turned to face Joey's girlfriend.

"Wow..."

Max said and looked at Joey again.

"...I think, uh...maybe I'll just collect it from your girlfriend." Max suggested.

"No, come on, man. Please. She doesn't have anything to do with this. I've-I've been meaning to call you, Max. I have. I just..." Max cut off Joey again.

"No, I think she wants to work off the vig." Max told Joey. "Huh?" Joey asked. "You want me to tell her, or do you want to do it...I'll do it." Max said without waiting for an answer from Joey.

"Okay! I get it! I'll bring it to you tonight, I swear! I just, I got to call some..." Joey started to say.

"Shut up. Shut up..."

Max shouted and then he lowered his voice again.

"...Did you hear about Ray?" Max questioned softly.

"Yeah, it's been all over the news. I know you guys were tight. Sorry, man." Joey told him.

"Look at me. Anybody comes in here asking about him, you let me know." Max ordered Joey. "Yeah, yeah," Joey replied. "You understand? Say you understand." Max told him.

"I-I understand man." Joey replied, and then Max hit Joey in the shoulder, before walking past Joey's girlfriend and stroking her hair.

Then Max made his way over to the bar and took a seat.

"It's been a long time. Look, um, about Ray, I..." The barman began. "You got my lunch ready..."

Max asked and the barman poured whiskey into a glass for him.

"...When was the last time you saw him?" Max inquired. "Oh, maybe last week," The barman replied. "He said anything I should know about?" Max questioned.

"No. Not really, He was acting like a buffoon, as usual. Ran out on his tab, I'm sorry, Max. I-I just didn't want to dump all over your dead best friend." The barman said. "Yeah," Marty replied.

**OUTSIDE WITH KENSI...**

Kensi was sitting in the car when she saw Ray walking on the roadside.

"Marty, I've go a visual on ray. Don't break cover. I'll grab him..."

Kensi said to Marty through the earwig as she got out of the car.

"Ray!" Kensi called as she started to walk toward Ray.

That is when the gunfire started and Ray ducked behind a pickup truck to protect himself.

**INSIDE THE BAR...**

"What the hell was that?" The barman asked as people started to scream.

"It's gunshots." Max/Marty said standing up and walking out of the bar.

**OUTSIDE...**

Two men with automatic guns were shooting at where Ray was hidden behind the pickup truck where Kensi joined him.

Kensi hit one of the men and the second ran as Marty came up behind her.

"Ray? Hey. Where is he?" Marty asked. "He was right here." Kensi replied.

"I guess we should get back to OPS. You okay?" Marty asked as they headed back to her car.

**IN KENSI'S CAR ON THE WAY BACK TO OSP...**

"Yeah, you said that Max Gentry was just a guy. He seemed so full of hate and anger, is there something about Max you're not telling me?" Kensi asked glancing over at Marty and Marty clenched his jaw for a second.

"You asked how I came up with Max Gentry...Max Gentry is who I would be if I was anything like Gordon John Brandel. Max is one alias I did not miss; I just didn't want you to know who he was." Marty explained looking out the window.

"Marty, look at me..."

Kensi said, but Marty just continued looking out the window.

"...Marty, I've told you before that you are not a bad person. You are one of the good guys, just think of everyone you have been able to help." Kensi told him.

"You don't understand, Kens..." Marty said and seemed to be fighting tears. "What don't I understand, Marty? Tell me." Kensi said reaching for him.

"I-I had to deal with it as Gordon Brandel as he beat my mom and me, I watched him hurt my mom until she went crazy, I had to shoot him when I was 11-years-old, then I was put in foster care. I still have nightmares about what happened." Marty said and this time he did look at her.

"But you survived; Marty and you saved your mother...that has to count for something." Kensi replied.

"I saved my mom from being killed by him, but she lives with the memories and nightmares of what he did to her. The memory of me shooting that bastard, even if I was saving both of us. My mom might be alive, but..." Marty could not seem to think of how to finish.

"But what, Marty," Kensi asked. "I wonder if I saved her, just to give her a worse fate. If she had died that night...she wouldn't be so crazy." Marty said sadly.

"But then you would be blaming yourself for your mother's death. Marty, you can't change what has happened...just think of good all of the good you have been able to do." Kensi said giving his hand a squeeze and Marty gave her a small smile.

"Thanks, Kens." Marty said as she pulled into her parking spot at OSP.


	47. Finding Ray

**NCIS: LOS ANGELES…**

**WHAT IF THEY MET BEFORE?**

**Disclaimer:**

**NCIS: Los Angeles and characters do not belong to me.**

**THE EPISODE OF PLAN B DOSE NOT BELONG TO ME, THOUGH I WILL BE ALTERING IT A LITTLE BIT AS I HAVE WITH OTHER EPISODES FROM THE TIME KENSI AND MARTY HAPPENED TO MEET AGAIN!**

**SUMMARY:**

**What if Kensi and Marty met almost two years before…before NCIS and LAPD joined to solve the Danny Zuna case?**

**CHAPTER 47: FINDING RAY...**

**OSP...**

Kensi, Marty, Callen, and Sam walked into the office, as Nell and Eric came down the stairs.

"We I.D.'d the shooter Kensi took down outside the pool hall. His name is Vince Mendoza." Eric told them bringing up Mendoza's information on the screen in the Bullpen.

"He was a foot soldier for the Southland Kings." Nell added.

"So what do they stand to gain from Ray's death?" Callen questioned. "Probably goes back to business." Sam suggested.

"No. Ray never dealt with the Southland Kings. They killed a buddy of ours in the neighborhood, and he hated them." Marty stated. "Are you sure?" Kensi asked.

"If something happened, he would have come to me." Marty insisted. "Yeah, but these guys don't murder people for no reason, Marty." Kensi pointed out.

"And he didn't tell you he wasn't going to Miami." Callen added. "Your best friend is a career criminal, Marty. He ditched his flight. Then rented a car that got shot up with assault rifles righter after you took your eyes off of him," Sam said.

"Why would Ray make a target of himself like that?" Kensi asked. "I don't know." Marty said in anger and then looked at Kensi.

"There may be things that Ray hasn't told you. You might not know your friend as well as you think you do." Callen said softly and Marty nodded.

Kensi looked from Marty and then over at Eric who started to tell them more of what he knew.

"The serial numbers on the M4 that Vince Mendoza used was filed off." Eric told them. "We've got a lab using an electron Microscope. They were able to pull a partial image, but we're still working on it." Nell added.

"There's got to be a reason why Ray chose to stay: money stashed somewhere, an enemy he wanted to drop in on." Sam suggested.

"I'm telling you, that's not his style." Marty told them.

"What about his wife?" Callen asked. "What? Nicole?" Marty asked. "He didn't even want to take her into relocation with him. He said his marriage was over." Sam said.

"Sam, that's because it's complicated." Marty replied. "Let's pick her up." Kensi suggested.

"Nicole doesn't know I'm a cop and she's gonna tell us a lot more if it stays that way." Marty said glancing at Kensi. "All right, we'll have her picked up and take her to the boatshed?" Kensi asked glancing over at Callen and Callen nodded approvingly.

Kensi then got up and walked away to make the phone call.

"Anything else on the Southland Kings angle," Callen inquired.

"Well, Mendoza is part owner of a restaurant downtown, but it's a front. The Southland Kings are opening what's known as a clandestino inside." Eric told them. "A clandestino is a Salvadoran speakeasy which caters to rich businessmen who want to gamble in the presence of beautiful women." Nell explained.

"Let me guess, Marty is going to take this one." Eric said.

"No, I got to talk to Nicole." Marty said, looking around and then leaving.

"Okay, I guess I'll send you guys the address." Eric said to Callen and Sam.

**BOATSHED...**

**A LITTLE WHILE LATER...**

Kensi, Marty, Callen, and Sam looked on the screen at the women waiting in the interrogation room...

"She called the Southland Kings this morning and told them that Ray was alive." Sam explained. "If that's true, it's a conspiracy to commit first-degree murder." Callen added.

"Okay, cuff me." Marty said looking at the screen and Kensi looked at him. "What?" She asked a little surprised.

"She knows Max, not me. Ray met Nicole three years ago. He was working undercover; he didn't want her to know he was an informant, so I covered for him." Marty explained.

Kensi pulled out a set of cuffs and handcuffed Marty, then led him to the interrogation room.

**THE INTERROGATION ROOM...**

"Max?" Nicole asked. "Hey." Max responded as Kensi freed him from the handcuffs.

"Make yourselves comfortable." Kensi said and then left the room.

"I can't believe this. What are you doing her?" Nicole asked Max. "Feds busted down my door. Ray's on the run. They think we know where he went." Max told her as he sat down across from her.

"Were you always such a drama queen?" Nicole asked. "I like what you did with your hair." Max told her. "So sweet," Nicole replied. "Seriously, Couldn't even tell it was a weave at first." Max told her and Nicole laughed.

**OUTSIDE THE INTERROGATION...**

**WITH KENSI, CALLEN & SAM...**

Kensi watched as Nicole leaned over and kissed Marty, watching as Marty's alias Max stroked Nicole's hair.

Kensi knew that Marty was playing a part to get Nicole to talk, but it did not stop the jealously and anger she felt as she watched.

**THE INTERROGATION ROOM...**

Marty knew that Kensi watched as Nicole kissed him and it made him feel guilty, but he had to get her to talk. He knew he would be in big trouble when they got home tonight.

"They're probably watching." Max said after Nicole grabbed his hand. "And you care?" Nicole asked, and then she kissed him again.

"Ray. You got to help me figure out what's going on with Ray..."

Max said interrupting her for a second time and Nicole gave a sigh.

"...The Feds are serious, and I cannot go back to jail. Nicole, look at me." Max told her.

"A cop turned Ray. Convinced him to testify against Nelson Sanders," Nicole told him at last.

"Ray told you that?" Max asked.

"Yeah, The Feds had this plan to relocate him. I didn't want to go. Before to trial, I got a call from this guy. He said if I helped him find Ray...he'd pay me a hundred grand. I didn't do it, but he left me the number..." Their hands were still tied together and Nicole hesitated.

"Hey, it's okay." Max told her. "If I tell the truth, they won't send us to jail, right? Maybe you and I could start hanging out again." Nicole suggested. "I'd like that." Max told her.

"This morning, Ray pulled up to the house in a rental car. He needed some money he'd stashed away." Nicole told him. "Did he say what he needed the money for?" Max asked.

"He wants to relocate with someone. Some little tramp who works at Grand Central Market-Jenna." Nicole replied. "At the bakery stand," Max replied.

"Well, it's the first time I've ever heard about her." Nicole said. "Yeah," Max whispered.

"So I called that man back. I said I wanted the money and I told him where Ray was headed. That selfish son of a bitch-he doesn't deserve to be happy..." Nicole said and Max lowered his head.

Kensi entered the room, but Nicole and Max didn't pay attention.

"...Max, I'm glad that's Ray's gone. I'm glad that you're back..." Nicole told Max, as Kensi grabbed his arms pulling him to his feet.

Nicole gave a sigh, as Kensi cuffed Max and pulled him out of the room, closing the door.

**OUTSIDE THE INTERROGATION ROOM...**

When Kensi and Marty joined Sam and Callen, Kensi did not bother to look at him. She was still hurt and angry at what she had just watched.

"Eric, started to search Grand Central Market for this girl, but it could take some time." Sam said.

"It's okay, I know her. I'll head over there. Max knows her..."

Marty corrected as he raised his eyes and looked around.

"...What? I'm fine, really. " Marty told them.

"You're fine out here or you're fine in there? ' Cause the only thing I saw in there that wasn't real was your alias. And even that I'm not sure about." Callen said coming close to Marty.

"When I got the flu, the L.A.P.D. didn't bring me chicken soup, she did. I'm in control." He said and looked over at Kensi.

"Okay, go get this Jenna girl and bring her in." Callen agreed and left with Sam.

Kensi glanced at Marty, then at the screen showing Nicole still in the interrogation room and then back at Marty.

"You seem pretty close to this." Kensi commented as Marty sat on the table. "I've been here before, I'm fine." Marty told her with a sigh.

"You two have chemistry." Kensi pointed out, trying not to let her jealously come up. "It's a game. How many times have you put on thigh heels and a dress to get a suspect to talk?" Marty inquired looking at Kensi.

"Are you going to tell her the truth?" Kensi asked, looking at Nicole and then back at Marty. "I don't think she wants to hear it." Marty confessed. "But doesn't she deserve it?" Kensi countered, but Marty didn't answer

Kensi left, leaving Marty alone to think.

"Okay, okay, okay, okay..."

Marty let out an anxious sigh and forced himself to breathe slowly, then followed Kensi.

**NEAR ONE ENTRANCE OF THE GRAND CENTRAL MARKET...**

"All right, I'll go talk to her." Marty said. "And I'll stay here-like last time, right?" Kensi asked. "I think if Max shows up with a new girlfriend people will start asking questions." Marty told her.

"But you didn't have to go undercover back at the pool hall. I saw Ray from the car. We could have just staked the place out." Kensi said.

"So what are you saying-you think I like being Max?" Marty as he turned his head to look at her.

"Some days it's easier being someone else." Kensi replied. "And some days, it's too easy." Marty said and hurried to get out of the car. "Marty..." Kensi said as he got out.

**BAKERY STAND...**

"There you go." Jenna said as she handed the customers what they had bought and then turned her back.

"Hey, Jenna," Max/Marty said walking up. "Hi, Max." Jenna said and didn't seem pleased to see him. "Sorry about Ray." Max told her. "Yeah, right," Jenna responded not looking sad. "You okay? Thought you'd be more upset," Max told her.

"Uh, well..." Jenna couldn't seem to figure out what to say.

Marty noticed that she was looking at something and turned to see Ray.

"Kensi, I got Ray in the Market. He's running-I'm going after him!" He told Kensi through the comm and then took off after Ray in a crowded Market.

Both Marty and Ray began to bump into customers.

"Ray..." Marty yelled as he ran after him.

"...Ray!" Marty screamed again.

"Slow down, crazy punk!" A man yelled at Marty.

"Ray! Ray! Ray!" Marty kept yelling as him and Ray finally reached the outside.

They ran onto pavement, tires screeched and horns honked. Marty was thrown on the ground by a car, but got up and started to run again.

Ray jumped on the Angel's flight and the bell clanged.

"Damn it!" Marty swore before he took the stairs.

Ray jumped out over the funicular over the gate and ran into Angel's Knoll. Where Marty was finally able to catch up with him.

"Ray..."

Marty yelled tackling him and them both began to roll in the grass fighting.

"...Stop it. I'm on your side, you dumb-ass!" Marty yelled at him.

"In case you haven't noticed, everybody I've ran into today has tried to kill me! Get off me!" Ray said in anger and pushed Marty away.

Marty stood up and backed away from Ray to let Ray stand up.

"You think I was trying to kill you?" Marty asked him. "No. I think you want to arrest me." Ray responded. "Should I be arresting you?" Marty inquired.

"Look, I don't know. I haven't paid a parking ticket in 14 years. Look, I was going to tell you something." Ray said.

"Why are the Southland Kings trying to kill you..." Marty asked as Kensi and Jenna caught up with them.

"Whoa, whoa..." Kensi said as she threw out an arm to stop Jenna.

"...Listen; I can't protect you if you don't tell me the truth." Marty told Ray. "Look, I am telling the truth! All right, I never dealt with them, never even met them!" Ray shouted.

"Are you okay?" Jenna asked Ray. "Yeah, baby, it's going to be okay, I promise, all right?" Ray asked Jenna.

"Why did you come back?" Marty asked. "I need her to come with me." Ray replied pointing at Jenna. "Why?" Marty inquired. "She's pregnant." Ray announced.

Kensi and Marty looked over at Jenna shocked and then Marty looked back at Ray.

"Come on, man, why didn't you just tell me?" Marty asked.

"I found out this morning. Look, you told me I could only brink immediate family when I went into relocation-no exceptions-I knew if you saw us together, we could tell you..." Ray began.

"And there'd be no way I could say no." Marty finished.

"I got a chance to be a dad. You know what that means to me." Ray said. "Yeah, I do." Marty said and thought about Meg, about how he had been given the same chance.

"It's going to be different for my kid, not like it was for us. I can do this, Marty. I know I can. I'm not leaving L.A. without her, unless it's in a body bag..."

Ray said as Jenna came to wrap her arms around him.

"...It's gonna be okay." Ray assured Jenna as he hugged her.

Kensi just stood watching the whole thing and knew when Ray mentioned he had a chance to be a better dad then the one that he had, Marty thoughts had turned to Meg.

**BOATSHED...**

Nicole was pacing in the Interrogation room; Ray looked at the screen and seemed to be a little anxious.

Marty joined Ray as Kensi got herself a cup of coffee.

"It's done. Jenna's at a motel with armed guards. She's safe." Marty told Ray and Ray gave a sigh of relief.

"Nicole still in love with you...I'm not blind, man. It's always been obvious. Hey, it could work." Ray said. "Nicole, doesn't know who I am." Marty replied. "Does Wikipedia know who you are?" Ray asked and Marty smiled.

"What are you guys talking about?" Kensi asked from across the room.

"Nothing, I'll tell you later." Marty replied. "Okay." Kensi said as stayed where she was standing beside the coffee maker.

"But you two got a thing." Ray stated.

"You remember that date I told you about a couple of years ago and you said I should go looking for her?" Marty asked as he reached into his pocket for his wallet and pulling a picture of Meg out, then handing it to Ray.

"Yeah, you told me it was just another date." Ray replied.

"That date was with Kensi. She came to the beach after that date, but neither of us could find a way to talk to the other. I saw when she was pregnant and after she had the baby, she started to bring this little girl to the beach with her...I had a feeling that the little girl was my daughter, but I wasn't sure what to say to Kensi then..." Marty told Ray as Ray looked at the picture of Meg.

"She has your eyes...what's her name?" Ray inquired.

"Megan Donalda Deeks. After a case in September, I was at the beach. That is where Kensi found me and introduced me to Meg. Kensi and I started dating in September, and then I moved in with her and Meg in October." Marty explained.

"Listen, I know when I go into relocation we're not gonna really be able to talk..."

Ray began.

"It's going to be nice." Marty joked with a smile.

"...But you have to promise me. You got to call me someday and me know how things are going for you, Kensi and Meg. If you and Kensi ever get married I want to know." Ray said. "Whoa, no one said anything about marriage." Marty said looking over at Kensi and then at Ray.

"I can know you've thought about it though..." Ray said, but before Marty could say another word, they heard footsteps.

It was then Sam and Callen walked into the room.

"...Scoobies are back. Did you guys figure out my happy-ever-after?" Ray inquired.

"Well, we got some good news and we got some bad news. The good news is we've confirmed you're not connected to the Southland Kings." Callen said.

"Oh, I could have told you that. In fact, I did tell you that..."

Ray then turned to Marty.

"...This is his idea of good news?" Ray asked handing the picture of Meg back to Marty.

"The bad news is, Nelson Sanders is gonna keep sending people to kill you until you're dead. Doesn't matter where we relocate you, It's only a matter of time before they succeed." Sam added.

"You know what? Next time, just tell me I'm screwed and pop a cap in my ass." Ray said in anger. "All right, take it easy, all right? They got a plan. Right, you got a plan?" Marty asked looking at Callen and Sam.

"The Southland Kings bought those military-issue weapons from Sanders." Sam explained.

"They're going to come after you again, Ray. Fortunately, we can control where." Callen said.

"Oh, so that's your plan? You're going to use him to lure them out..."

Marty asked Callen and Sam, and then turned to Ray.

"...No. You just have to say no, all right? They can't force you to do it. They need you to volunteer, and we're gonna figure something else out." Marty pleaded with Ray.

Ray closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and let out a sigh.

"What about Jenna?" Ray asked and Marty knew Ray was thinking about it.

"If anything happens to you, Jenna and your child will be protected for life. You have our word." Sam promised.

"Ray...no," Marty said from beside Ray and Ray gave another sigh. "I'm in." Ray said.

Callen glanced at Marty, as Ray looked nervously at Sam.


	48. The Plan To Save Ray

**NCIS: LOS ANGELES…**

**WHAT IF THEY MET BEFORE?**

**Disclaimer:**

**NCIS: Los Angeles and characters do not belong to me.**

**THE EPISODE OF PLAN B DOSE NOT BELONG TO ME, THOUGH I WILL BE ALTERING IT A LITTLE BIT AS I HAVE WITH OTHER EPISODES FROM THE TIME KENSI AND MARTY HAPPENED TO MEET AGAIN!**

**SUMMARY:**

**What if Kensi and Marty met almost two years before…before NCIS and LAPD joined to solve the Danny Zuna case?**

**CHAPTER 48: THE PLAN TO SAVE RAY...**

**MARTY...**

**THE INTERROGATION ROOM...**

"Hey." Marty said as he entered the Interrogation room that still held Nicole.

"Hey, someone's been behaving." Nicole observed. "What do you mean?" Marty asked. "No cuffs." Nicole pointed out.

Marty slowly brought a chair close to Nicole, gave an anxious sigh, and sat down face to face with her.

He knew what he had do and knew that it would not be easy.

"You know, Ray and I always used to joke about how easily we could have ended up with the other guy's life, and I think the thing is that maybe I wanted his life more than I wanted to admit...Oh, this is not how I imagined this going..."

Marty said leaning back in his chair.

"...My name isn't Max. I am...a cop. I met you when I was undercover, and Ray was my informant." Marty finally finished.

Nicole nodded her head and licked her lips.

"How much of it was real?" Nicole asked, no longer smiling and tears appearing in her eyes.

"I don't know." Marty admitted in a whisper and Nicole scoffed. "You're a coward." She told him. "Yeah," Marty agreed.

"Why are you telling me this right now?" Nicole asked and it was clear she was hurt and angry.

Marty gave a sigh, before he told her his reason.

"Because those guys still want to kill Ray, I can't let that happen, and I need your help..."

Mart said reaching into the pocket of his jacket he pulled out her phone and a sheet of paper, and than set them on the table beside her.

"...I need you to call the men that want Ray dead. I need you to tell them you just saw him and that he's meeting a bagman at this location in an hour..."

Marty told her, as she looked over at the wall.

"...Nicole." Marty said trying to get her attention.

"And you'll tell your people that I cooperated?" Nicole asked as she scoffed again, when Marty covered her hand with his, Nicole moved her hand.

"I'm sorry...I know life hasn't been easy for you since you met me." Marty told her.

"Somehow you still managed to be the best thing in it." Nicole said as she picked up her phone and made the call.

**LOS ANGELES ECHO PARK...**

Ray stood alone in the park on the phone.

"Kens, what do you see?" Callen asked from his car.

Kensi was hidden behind a wall and through binoculars; she noticed a car, squealing tires.

"I've got a green SUV headed towards Ray." Kensi reported.

"Marty, are you sure Ray knows exactly where to take cover?" Sam asked from his position on the right of Ray in front of a garbage can. "I sure hope so." Marty said from his position near a river and a bridge.

Tires squealed and the SUV stopped in front of Ray, a blue van did the same.

Sam stuck his hand into the trashcan and picked up a weapon; Marty also had his automatic gun in the trashcan next to him. Kensi hid herself behind a blind aiming her weapon.

Ray looked scared and took a step back as he watched the SUV and van stop, then men getting out and aiming their weapons at him.

Callen got out of his car and from the passenger's door, aimed his gun at the gang members.

"Federal Agents, Drop your weapons!" Callen ordered.

Instead of doing as ordered the gang members began to shoot at Ray who took cover behind a green truck, Sam, and Callen hit two of the men.

"Ray! Damn it!" Marty cursed as he ran to Ray and the rapid gunfire continued.

Then one of the gang members pulled out an AT4 rocket launcher.

"Marty, move now," Kensi said through the earwig.

"Time to go, bro," Marty told Ray.

They ran just in time, because the truck was blown apart at right behind them.

"Go, we go you covered!" Sam shouted. "Plan B, Marty! Plan B!" Callen ordered as he came out from behind the passenger's door shoots his gun and took cover behind a car.

"Go!" Marty told Ray.

Ray and Marty took cover behind a bulldozer when Marty realized the gun he had been using was empty, so he dropped it and pulled another from the back of his jeans. Letting off a few shots, he hit one of the men who grunted and fell to the ground.

As Callen hit another one of the gang members, and than Marty and Ray began to run again.

"Instructions and address are on the dash! I'm gonna have agents waiting for you! They're gonna take you on a charter flight to Oregon!" Marty yelled as they ran to a black SUV.

"What about Jenna...?" Ray asked and Marty opened the passenger's door to reveal Jenna sitting in the passenger's seat looking scared.

Ray hurried to get behind the wheel and start the engine leaving as Marty headed back to the gunfight.

Tires squealing and the engine revving, Ray did not seem to notice the garbage truck running on his right, until it cut in front of him.

The truck hit the SUV, gas dropped out the back of the SUV.

Marty looked worried, all of the sudden the SUV was blown up, thrown up and fell back down in flames.

The gang members and NCIS Agents, everyone is astonished and gaze at the fire.

Marty is horrified as he walked toward the SUV; Sam took advantage of the scene to shoot and hit one more gang member, then surprise the other gang member.

"Drop your weapon! On the ground, now," Sam ordered and the gang member lay down near his wounded friend.

Kensi ran to catch up with Marty as Marty walked toward the SUV looking dazed and in terrible pain.

"Marty...come on..." Kensi said as she tried to grab his arm, wanting to stop him from getting any closer to the flames.

He just pulled his arm away from her and turned left and Kensi decided to give him the space he needed.

Sam and Callen cuffed the gang members.

"Woth el precio."One of the gang members said as the LAPD took him.

Sam and Callen looked over at Marty, who looked back to check on what was happening.

"I hope they bought that car swap, Marty." Ray said from behind a tree with Jenna beside him. "Yeah, me to," Marty agreed.

"I'm gonna be the best father in the world, I promise you." Ray promised. "I know you are, Ray." Marty replied.

"Shut up and listen to me. I'm not gonna screw everything up like my dad or your dad. Always knew we'd turn out better then them." Ray said. "We did, didn't we?" Marty inquired. "Damn right, brother." Ray agreed as Jenna looked up Ray.

"Take care of him." Marty said looking at Jenna. "I will." Jenna promised.

Ray looked at Jenna, then back at Marty and Marty came forward to give Ray one last hug.

"You promised me that phone call, Marty." Ray said. "No." Marty argued.

"I want to hear about you and Wikipedia. If you get married or have anymore kids..."

Ray pressed and Marty laughed.

"...You know you owe me that much." Ray said with a laugh of his own as he walked away with Jenna.

"You were the one that said that about Kensi and me." Marty told him. "Thank you." Ray told Marty as he headed for a black SUV, similar to the one that had been blown up.

Jenna was already getting in when Ray reached the vehicle. Marty heard Ray start the engine and turn to head back to the team.

**HETTY'S OFFICE...**

Hetty was helping herself to a cup of tea when Marty entered her office and sat down across from her.

"Thank you for letting Ray take Jenna with him." Marty told Hetty.

"No on should have to live their life alone, as I'm sure you have figured out with Ms. Blye and Megan." Hetty told him. "What are you talking about? I'll be fine." Marty said with a smile.

"I have a message for you from, Nicole Martindale." Hetty said taking a sip of tea and Marty raised his eyebrows. "Does she hate me?" Marty inquired.

"Actually yes..."

Hetty answered and Marty laughed.

"...But she also wants you to know that she has no regrets." Hetty informed him. "Yeah, I guess I don't either." Marty whispered and stood up.

"Good night, Mr. Deeks." Hetty said and Marty turned back to look at her. "Night, Hetty." Marty said and left her office.

**THE BULLPEN...**

"Just heard from LAPD, First call the Southland Kings shooters made was to Sanders. They confirmed Ray's death. He's safe now." Callen informed as Marty walked into the Bullpen.

As Sam and Kensi retrieved their things from their lockers.

"Sanders was going to get what he wanted eventually. Only way to for us to win was to give it to him." Sam told Marty.

"What is this I hear about you guys tearing apart a clandestino...Hmmm? I mean, certain places, you got to crack heads, I understand that, but a, uh, clandestino-I think that requires a...lighter touch." Marty said with a smile. "Marty, has a point. You guys have to be aware of the culture customs. For example clandestino originated in Nicaragua," Kensi told Callen and Sam as they looked over at her.

"Good night, Wikipedia." Callen said and started to leave and Marty continued to smile.

"And, uh, "lighter touch..." Next time you feel like introducing us to one of you friends-don't." Sam advised as he left, Marty just shook his head and smiled again.

"Planning on calling Ray anytime soon?" Kensi asked Marty. "No. No, I'm not. Why do you ask?" Marty asked stepping closer to her. "Just, when you do, tell him Wikipedia says hi." Kensi replied with a smile.

"I'll do that and I know you'll be there when I do." Marty said. "Oh, and um, I'm glad our thing is working out." Kensi said with a smile.

"Me to," Marty whispered and followed her as they left to go pick up Meg.

**TRANSLATION:**

Spanish "Woth el precio,"

English: "Worth the price,"


	49. Thinking About The Future

**NCIS: LOS ANGELES…**

**WHAT IF THEY MET BEFORE?**

**Disclaimer:**

**NCIS: Los Angeles and characters do not belong to me.**

**SUMMARY:**

**What if Kensi and Marty met almost two years before…before NCIS and LAPD joined to solve the Danny Zuna case?**

**CHAPTER 49: THINKING OF ****THE FUTURE...**

**MARTY & KENSI'S HOUSE...**

**THE LIVING ROOM...**

**20:45 (8:45 PM)...**

When Kensi glanced over at Marty, she noticed he seemed deep in thought and nudged him with her foot.

Getting no response, she nudged him again and this time he looked at her.

"You okay," Kensi asked and Marty turned so he was sitting sideways on the couch.

"I'm good...Just thinking about something Ray said to me." Marty told her. "What's that?" Kensi asked curious as she turned so she was also sitting sideways on the couch.

"Have you ever thought about...maybe having another child someday, so Meg doesn't have to be an only child?" Marty inquired and Kensi raised an eyebrow.

"What exactly did Ray say to you?" Kensi countered.

"He wants me to call him if we get married or have more kids. Have you thought about us being married or having another child? I mean I remember what you said when you showed me the movie of you in labor with Meg..." Marty started to babble until Kensi leaned over and putting a hand on his mouth.

"You're babbling, Marty and... yes, I have thought about it..."

Kensi replied surprising Marty.

"...Is that what you and Ray were talking about at the Boatshed?" Kensi asked and Marty nodded, taking her hand off his mouth and smiling.

"Yeah, when I had that first date with you a few years ago...Ray suggested that I find you, when I told him I couldn't forget you. Today I reminded him of that conversation, told him that you and I were dating, and showed him a picture of Meg." Marty told her.

"Marty, I do want another child, but I want to wait. I mean we have our hands full with Meg right now and we're still getting to know each other." Kensi replied and Marty nodded.

"Okay, I was just curious. Hey, Meg's 3rd birthday is coming up in a few months isn't it?" Marty asked and Kensi nodded. "July 10th, why," Kensi inquired.

"Just thinking maybe we could do something really special for her birthday." Marty said thoughtfully. "What were you thinking?" Kensi asked.

Marty looked toward the hallway that led to Meg's room and making sure she was not up, he leaned over with a smile...

"Disneyland," Was all he said. "You want to take Meg to Disneyland knowing how energetic she is? Are you crazy?" Kensi asked and Marty looked hurt.

"No, I just want to do something special with my family." Marty said the smile leaving his face. "How long have you been thinking about this?" Kensi asked with curiosity.

"A few months," Marty replied. "How long is a few?" Kensi questioned. "Why are you interrogating me about wanting to do something special with you and Meg?" Marty countered.

"I guess I'm just a little...surprised." Kensi admitted. "Surprised that I want to spend time with the two of you?" Marty asked.

"No, just a little surprised that you want to spend so much money to go to Disneyland." Kensi told him.

"Okay, I was also thinking about something else Ray told me just before him and Jenna left..."

Marty took a deep breath and looked at her.

"...He promised to be the best dad in the world and then he said, "I'm not gonna screw everything up like my dad or your dad." Kensi, this is something I need to do for me." Marty said looking into her eyes.

"Marty, I've told you before that you have nothing to prove against that man who was supposed to be your dad. Meg, me and everyone who knows what your father was like can see that you are a better man." Kensi said taking his hand in hers.

"I know, but I've been saving back a little from each paycheck and by the time Meg's birthday comes in July we'll have enough to take a mini vacation. On our vacation our Mini Deeksmouse could meet Mini Mouse from the theme park." Marty said with a smile, but the smile did not reach his eyes and Kensi rolled her eyes.

"Really, Mini Deeksmouse," Kensi asked with a snort. "Oh, come on that was good. Yeah, because Mini Mouse is married to Mickey Mouse, so she had to have a maiden name." Marty told her. "Okay, if she is Mini Deeksmouse...what dose that make you, me, and Monty?" Kensi asked with a smirk and Marty tilted his head thinking about it.

"Well, Monty would be Monty Deeksmouse obviously..." Marty said. "Obviously," Kensi echoed. "That would make you Kensi Marie Blye - Deeksmouse and me...Marty Deeksmouse." Marty said the smile finally reaching her eyes.

"One problem with your little story there, Marty...we're not married, remember?" Kensi reminded. "It could happen in the future though." Marty said leaning over to kiss her and Kensi kissed him back.

"How about we take this to the bedroom? In case our daughter wakes up." Kensi suggested.


	50. Marty's Idea And Telling Everyone

**NCIS: LOS ANGELES…**

**WHAT IF THEY MET BEFORE?**

**Disclaimer:**

**NCIS: Los Angeles and characters do not belong to me.**

**SUMMARY:**

**What if Kensi and Marty met almost two years before…before NCIS and LAPD joined to solve the Danny Zuna case?**

**CHAPTER 50: MARTY'S IDEA ****& TELLING THE TEAM...**

**MARTY & KENSI'S BEDROOM...**

**HALF AN HOUR LATER...**

"So what do you think of Disneyland, Kens?" Marty asked as they lay facing each other.

Kensi lay on her side with her hand under her pillow and with the other hand her fingers were intertwined with Marty's, as he lay looking at her with his chin propped up with his other hand.

"Will you act like an adult and help me with, Meg or do you plan to act like a kid?" Kensi teased. "Kensi, I promise I will help with Meg, but who says you're not going to act like a kid when we get there?" Marty asked.

"Because I always act more mature then you." Kensi shot back with a smile. "Okay, so sometimes I act like a kid, sue me. They say you're only as old as you feel...so why act your age?" Marty asked.

"We can go to Disneyland on one condition...that you act your age. Because I know that she will be a handful." Kensi replied and Marty nodded. "Deal, I promise to act my age at Disneyland...if you do to." Marty shot back with a grin.

"I always act my age, Marty, we can start planning tomorrow." Kensi replied with a yawn.

"Just one more idea..." Marty said looking into her miss-matched eyes.

"What?" Kensi inquired.

"How about we ask the team and make it a team vacation? Then me and you could get some time alone in Disneyland." Marty suggested. "That actually sounds like a pretty good idea, Marty, but how about now we get some sleep." Kensi suggested with another yawn.

"Did I tire you out, Kens?" Marty teased and she took her hand out of his, punching him in the side. "No, it's just been a long day and I think we better get some sleep." Kensi told him her eyes closing.

"Night, Kens, I love you." Marty responded, brushing his lips against hers.

Kensi did not say anything and Marty laid his head down next to hers, thinking about the plans he had already started to make for the trip to Disneyland.

**5:55 AM...**

**MARTY & KENSI'S BEDROOM...**

Marty and Kensi were startled awake before their alarms went off, when Monty jumped up on the bed. When they opened their eyes...Meg was standing at the end of their bed wide-awake.

"What are you doing, Princess?" Marty asked Meg. "Wake up!" Meg yelled with a giggle. "We're awake, is there a reason we have to be awake?" Marty inquired. "Mes awake." Meg answered.

"Why don't you and Monty go back to your room and I'll be there in a minute, okay?" Kensi asked, but Meg didn't move. "Why?" She asked instead. "Because daddy and I have to get up and get dressed, besides I think we have enough time that I can make us something for breakfast." Kensi replied.

"Mama no cook," Meg shouted running from the room and Kensi glared at Marty, who could not stop laughing.

"Something funny," Kensi asked Marty and Marty looked at her. "Just the way you got her to leave the room." Marty responded, getting up and grabbing some pajama pants.

"I think we should tell everyone the idea you came up with for Meg's birthday today when we get to work." Kensi said, getting up and pulling one of Marty's shirts over her head.

"Okay, I'll go get breakfast ready, while you get Meg ready." Marty suggested.

Just before Kensi could leave the room, Marty wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and kissed her neck.

"Marty..." Kensi warned as he continued to kiss her neck. "Couldn't resist, you look sexy in my shirt by the way." Marty said letting her go after a minute.

Then they headed down the hall, Kensi stopping at Meg's room and Marty continuing on to the kitchen.

**THE BULLPEN...**

**0900 HOURS (9:00 AM)...**

"Have you even looked at any brochures or anything?" Kensi asked looking at Marty; they still had yet to tell the team about Marty's idea.

"Yeah, I've looked online. I told you I've been saving money back from each paycheck and thinking about this for a while." Marty responded.

"What are you two talking about?" Nell asked as she and Eric started to make their way for the stairs leading up to Ops.

"Marty told me about an idea for Meg's birthday last night." Kensi replied, getting the attention of Callen and Sam.

"I just suggested that we have a team vacation and go to Disneyland for Meg's birthday." Marty said looking at his desk, unsure of how everyone would react.

"How long have you been planning this?" Callen asked. "For a while, I just thought if I ever had kids I would take them to Disneyland." Marty said.

"I'll see what Michelle says, but I'm pretty sure she'll agree. Great idea, Marty, What about you, G. You know that Meg and my kids want their Uncle G. to come." Sam said.

Callen seemed to think about it and shrugged.

"I guess." Callen responded at last. "I'm in." Eric and Nell said at the same time, and then looked at each other.

"Jinx you owe me a soda." Eric told Nell with a smile.

"I think that Disneyland would be a wonderful idea for the children, however, do I need to remind you that you are here to work and can make those plans later?" Hetty asked making everyone jump.

Nell and Eric headed up the stairs to OPs, as the rest of the team set to work on reports and other paperwork.

Marty could not quit smiling at something else he was planning when he got some alone time with Kensi in Disneyland.


	51. Plans For Disneyland

**NCIS: LOS ANGELES…**

**WHAT IF THEY MET BEFORE?**

**Disclaimer:**

**NCIS: Los Angeles and characters do not belong to me.**

**SUMMARY:**

**What if Kensi and Marty met almost two years before…before NCIS and LAPD joined to solve the Danny Zuna case?**

**CHAPTER 51: PLANS FOR ****DISNEYLAND...**

**THE BULLPEN...**

**LUNCHTIME...**

"Hey, Kens, want to go grab something to eat?" Marty asked looking over at her and Kensi looked up from her own paperwork. "Sure, why not." Kensi said starting to get up.

"Ms. Blye, Mr. Deeks, I have a house that would like to offer all of you for your trip to Disneyland." Hetty said as she stepped into the Bullpen.

"A house," Marty asked. "Yes, Mr. Deeks a house, Here is the information..." Hetty said setting it on Marty's desk, before turning to leave the Bullpen.

"Wow, look at this...

Six Bedrooms, four Bathrooms...

2-Car Direct Access Garage w/steel automatic Roll up Door and Automatic Opener...

Large Living Room W/Corner Stone Wood Burning Stove Fireplace. Separate Family Room with Cozy Fireplace...

Kitchen includes;  
Glass Cook top, Dishwasher, New Stainless Steel Double Deep sink...

Wood floors...

Formal dinning room with Ceiling Fan,

Separate Laundry Room with Cabinets,

Backyard has a fenced private pool, wow. How did she even..." Marty started to ask.

"She's Hetty." Callen, Sam, and Kensi said all together and Marty looked at them with a grin.

"Well, that cuts down on the expense for a hotel and I'm sure Hetty will give us the keys when the time gets closer. Looks like our Little Princess is getting even more spoiled," Marty said and Kensi punched him in the arm.

"Ow, what was that for?" Marty asked. "Meg has told you before that she is not LITTLE." Kensi reminded him with a smile. "Okay, but did you really have to hit me?" Marty asked rubbing his arm. "I couldn't let you get away with calling our daughter little and she won't either once I tell her tonight." Kensi replied with a smirk.

"Yeah, but if you tell her I called her Little Princess...you would have to tell her why and you don't want to spoil the surprise of Disneyland for her do you," Marty asked.

"Are we going to lunch or not?" Kensi asked and Marty grinned. "Changing the subject now? What, no response to what I said?" Marty shot back and Kensi rolled her eyes. "Let's go to lunch, Beach Boy, I want to hear some more of your ideas about Disneyland." Kensi said heading for the door.

"More about my ideas for Disneyland or ideas for what we can do after Meg is in bed tonight?" Marty asked catching up to her. "Deeks," Kensi yelled at him.

**CAFE NOT FAR FROM ****OSP...**

"Okay, I've been thinking that maybe we should all have some kind of uniform or something in case, Meg gets lost..." Marty began. "Which we know better not happen," Kensi said looking at him.

"It's just a precaution, Kens. Maybe same color t-shirts or something, we also need a meeting place. Hold on I have the list of what we need here somewhere..." Marty said and then pulled several pieces of paper out of his pocket.

"Wow, you really have been thinking about this haven't you?" Kensi asked looking at the papers he handed her, then Marty and then back at the papers. "Yeah, so what do you think...?" Marty asked.

Kensi was silent, as she looked at the list...  
**_**

Several same color t-shirts with the vacation labels  
'Deeks Family Vacation'

Jackets and jeans for cooler weather,

Several pairs of shorts, shirts, & Jeans

Meg's stroller  
*Write name on 6x9 inch card, put card in transparent freezer bag and tape freezer bag to stroller with masking or duck tape.  
Put something personal (but expendable) to handle*

Stuff for a Daypack:

Plastic garbage bag for wets clothes just in case  
Extra clothes for Meg  
Antibacterial Hand Gel  
Camera  
Sunscreen SPF 15  
Water Bottles/Snacks  
mini Sharpie and get an Autograph book  
Toy to keep Meg occupied while waiting in lines  
Jackets if needed for the day  
Lip balm

Sunglasses with a strap to hang around the neck  
**_**

"Kens?" Marty asked and it seemed that he had been trying to get her attention for at least a minute. "What?" Kensi asked looking at him. "What do you think?" He repeated.

"Looks like you had this entire plan ready before you even thought about asking me. What would you have done if I would have said no?" Kensi asked.

"I was just looking into and I knew that you wouldn't deny Meg a chance to go to Disneyland. I actually started saving the money the payday, after I spent the day with Meg." Marty confessed.

"I guess we need to go shopping soon to get everything we don't have." Kensi said with a sigh. "We need to go shopping? You mean I have to go with you?" Marty asked. "It was you're idea to take our daughter to Disneyland, so yes you have to go with me when we go shopping." Kensi answered and Marty groaned.

"How much shopping is involved?" Marty inquired looking at her and Kensi grinned.

"You will just have to wait and see." Kensi replied as she started to eat.

**HALF AN HOUR LATER...**

**THE BULLPEN...**

Marty and Kensi walked into the Bullpen, but Callen and Sam were nowhere to be found.

"Mr. Deeks, Ms. Blye, my office please." Hetty said seeming to appear out of nowhere and then walking back toward her office.

Kensi and Marty looked at each other and then followed Hetty.

"Do you get the feeling that we're in trouble?" Marty asked. "No, why have you done something?" Kensi asked. "No, it's just Callen and Sam is nowhere to be found, then Hetty comes out of nowhere and wants to talk to us." Marty replied.

**HETTY'S OFFICE...**

"Would you like some tea?" Hetty offered as she sat down at her desk. "No, thank you, Hetty," Kensi replied as her and Marty sat down in the chairs opposite of Hetty. "Uh, no thanks, Are we...are Kensi and I in trouble?" Marty asked.

"Is there a reason why you should be in trouble, Mr. Deeks?" Hetty asked looking at him.

"No, no reason." Marty told her. "I take you have thought about my offer to use the house?" Hetty asked them. "Yes, Hetty, this offer is incredible," Kensi, said still surprised by the offer.

"I think we'll take you up on that offer, thank you, Hetty." Marty said from beside Kensi.

"Very well, I shall have almost everything you need on the day of your arrival. Do you have any idea when you will be going?" Hetty asked.

"We were going there on July 9th and leaving on the 12th, that way we could be there on the 10th to celebrate Meg's birthday. Will you be joining us, Hetty?" Marty inquired.

"I will stop by on the 10th for Megan's birthday, but I do not believe I will be there for the whole vacation. The house is only a few minutes from Disneyland, so that will help you to. Now if that is all I suggest you two go ahead and take the rest of the day off. I have already given Mr. Callen and Mr. Hanna the rest of the day off." Hetty told them, if they were surprised about her offering them the house this surprised them even more.

"This means we can spend the rest of the day with Meg, right?" Marty asked wanting confirmation that he had just heard Hetty correctly and Hetty nodded. "Or we can go shopping for the things we need to get for the trip and then go pick up Meg. Believe me it's easier to go shopping without Meg and she won't get suspicious." Kensi suggested as they got up and headed to pick their things up before leaving OSP.


	52. Getting Ready To Go

**NCIS: LOS ANGELES…**

**WHAT IF THEY MET BEFORE?**

**Disclaimer:**

**NCIS: Los Angeles and characters do not belong to me.**

**SUMMARY:**

**What if Kensi and Marty met almost two years before…before NCIS and LAPD joined to solve the Danny Zuna case?**

**CHAPTER 52: GETTING READY TO GO...**

When Hetty had given them that afternoon off, they had packed the suitcases, with shirts, shorts and everything else they would need.

In the past weeks, Marty and Kensi had been finalizing the plans for Disneyland, putting all their plans together.

Marty and Kensi had gotten Meg to bed at 1900 hours the night before and then Marty loaded everything into Kensi's SRX, so they could leave after breakfast in the morning.

**2130 HOURS...**

**THE LVING ROOM...**

"What about Monty? Where will he be?" Kensi as they sat on the couch after everything was packed into the car and ready to go.

"Monty is going with us. They have a kennel outside Disneyland, where he can stay while we are inside the park." Marty informed her.

"You really have thought of everything, haven't you?" Kensi inquired and Marty nodded, after that, they fell into silence for a while.

A while later when he looked at Kensi, he noticed that she had fallen asleep.

"Come on, Sunshine, let's got to bed." Marty whispered helping her up and leading her to the bedroom.

**0700 HOURS...**

**JULY 9, 2011...**

**KENSI & MARTY'S BEDROOM...**

Marty opened his eyes to find that he was holding Kensi, with her back to him and his arm around her, with their fingers intertwined.

"Kens...time to wake up, Princess." Marty muttered into her neck and then kissed her just below the ear. "What time is it?" Kensi muttered as a smile crossed her face.

"Time to wake up," Marty repeated and Kensi elbowed him. "You already said that, that doesn't tell me what time it is." Kensi told him.

"It's daytime...morning." Marty said kissing shoulder this time.

Kensi opened her eyes and looked at the clock.

"Seven in the morning," Kensi said looking at the clock. "Yep, we have to get up, so I can take Monty for a quick walk, then come back and make breakfast, before we leave." Marty told her.

"I guess we better get up before Meg comes in." Kensi said stretching and then finally getting up, as Marty did the same.

Marty changed into his running clothes, and then he and Kensi walked down the hall to Meg's room. When they looked, she was still asleep...

"Meg, time to wake up," Kensi said and Meg opened her eyes sleepily. "I sweepy," Meg complained.

"I know, Megling, but if you get up I'll make breakfast after I take Monty for a walk, then your mom and I have a surprise for you." Marty said as Meg said up in her bed wiping her eyes.

**0730...**

"We're back!" Marty said walking through the door. "Dada, dada," Meg yelled as she came running to meet him. "What Princess?" Marty asked. "Hungry!" Meg told him with a smile.

"Why am I not surprised? I'll bet you want something with sugar in it, right?" Marty asked and Meg nodded.

"We decided that we want French toast this morning, but I think you better go take a shower first." Kensi suggested. "And whose idea was it for me to make the French toast?" Marty asked and Meg giggled.

"We decided we wanted to do something different for breakfast." Kensi told him. "All right, let me go take a quick shower and then I'll make breakfast." Marty said heading for the bedroom to get clothes and then the bathroom.

**0745...**

**THE LIVING ROOM...**

When Marty walked past the living room headed for the kitchen to make breakfast he saw Meg still in her pajamas watching cartoons.

**THE KITCHEN...**

Then found Kensi standing at the counter putting eggs and milk in a bowl.

"Took you long enough in the shower," Kensi teased when she saw him. "You told me to take a shower...you didn't say anything about a time limit. What are you doing?" Marty asked her, though it was obvious.

"Making French toast, I can cook a little." Kensi shot back. "And not burn the house down?" Marty questioned and Kensi turned to glare at him.

"I can cook some things. I took a cooking class when I was pregnant with, Meg and as I recall you were the one that tried to burn the house down with the first dinner you prepared for us." Kensi reminded him.

"That was one time and I was lost in my thoughts about the three of us as a family. How much do you really know how to cook? I mean...without burning it?" Marty asked.

"You really want to talk about my cooking skills? I have cooked enough in the last few years that Meg and I have survived." Kensi growled at him.

"Okay, why don't I take over and you can go get dressed. Then all we have to do after breakfast is get Meg ready and hit the road." Marty suggested.

"Fine...but I hope you noticed that my cooking has not poisoned me or our daughter. So I suggest that you stop making fun of it." Kensi said as she stormed past him and headed to their bedroom.

"This was supposed to be a fun day...it's not going to be a good day with a mad Kensi." Marty muttered as he put the first piece of bread into the mix and started the French toast.


End file.
